Mexicanos y Digimons Al Grito De Guerra
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: en el D.F ciudad de Mexico, en el pueblo de Acolman, tres amigos de preparatoria, tienen la suerte de convertirse en Amos de Tres hermosas Renamos, que sucedera os invito a descubrirlo (Renamons X OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: ninguno de los Digimons no me pertenecen

Nota 2: todas las personas que se mencionen serán Humanos, y el resto Digimon, obviamente los que tengan Mon en el final del nombre

Capitulo 1: El Humano y La Digimon

Hace mucho tiempo en el estado de México D.F, vivían tres amigos llamados Oscar, Mario, y Max, los tres vivían en el pueblo de Acolman (cerca de las pirámides de Teotihuacán), iban juntos a la misma preparatoria, y eran los mejores amigos aunque al principio no se llevaban bien, poco a poco se volvieron amigos y se llenaron de confianza, eran los más altos de toda la prepa, a veces iban a las casas de los otros, se reunían para hacer trabajos de la prepa, para jugar Xbox y cosas así, un día los tres se encontraban en la combi en dirección a tepexpan, y mientras lo hacían estaban entablando una conversación

Dentro de la combi

Max: (sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo del uniforme) entonces que vamos a hacer way

Oscar: (junto a él y al otro lado Mario) yo digo que veamos la WWE en tu casa, aprovechando que tus jefes salieron de viaje

Mario: (sorprendido) amigo aun no puedo creer que se fueron a Acapulco sin ti

Max: (saca 4 monedas de Cinco pesos) no es que no me hayan querido llevar way, si no que no quería ir, además, si me iba no hubiéramos podido tener toda mi casa para nosotros

Oscar: (sonríe) ahora si podremos ver las luchas sin que nos molesten, oye (llama la atención de Max) no te importa si llevo a alguien o si

Mario: (sonriendo) yo también

Max: (sonriendo) claro (le pasa dinero al chofer de la combi) se cobra

Chofer: (toma el dinero) de donde

Max: (serio) bajando el puente, del patio del municipio (de repente la combi baja del puente y se hace a un lado) cámara chavos nos vemos dentro de 30 minutos (abre la puerta)

Mario y Oscar: ándale pues ahí nos vemos (se despiden)

Max tomo su mochila y bajo de la combi, cerró la puerta y la combi se fue, pero antes de cruzar al otro lado de la avenida para ir a un maizal el cual llevaba a la calle de su casa, un Federal de uniforme, le puso una mano en el hombro, llamando su atención

Federal: (serio) disculpa hijo (llama la atención de Max y este voltea a verlo) acaso has visto lo que parece, un gran gato de color amarillo con guantes morados, y marcas

Max: no señor yo vengo llegando del colegio (confundido)

Federa: (serio) entiendo, gracias hijo y sigue con tu camino con cuidado (Max sigue y cruza al otro lado)

En el maizal

Max llevaba 4 minutos caminando y ya estaba cansado, y cuando iba a mitad del maizal se sentó en una roca, y saco su torta que se había comprado en el cole y comenzo a comerla, y de repente escucha un ruido del maizal, ganándose la atención del chavo de 16 años

Max: (confundido) Hola (llama pero no escucha respuesta, hasta que recuerda lo del gato, se levanta de la roca y se acerca al maizal, y se queda muy cerca del maizal) hola, hay algo ahí (de repente una pequeña nariz triangular y la mitad de un hocico) hola pequeño, o pequeña (de repente la nariz se mueve y se coloca en la torta, haciendo que Max le pusiera atención a eso) quieres un poco (la acerca al hocico amarillo y con una especie de rayo morado en el) vamos come (ese ``Gato´´ abre su hocico, muerde la torta y le arranca un pedazo para luego comerlo) eso es (otra vez el hocico se abre y come mas) eso es (Max comienza a jalar la torta hacia el haciendo que el hocico saliera mas del maizal) sal de ahí (el hocico se abre y come mas) no comas todo (el hocico toma un último pedazo y regresa a esconderse en el maizal) toma…..toma (sacude la torta) ten gatita o gatito (de repente algo enorme sale del maizal enfrene de él) Gigantesco Gatote (del maizal salió lo que parecía un gran felino, este era muy grande de al menos 2 metros y parado en dos patas, de pelaje amarillo, piernas largas como las de un humano pero de tipo de Felino, con partes 6 9 en color morado, como el Ying y el Yang, en ambas piernas traseras, con tres dedos en sus patas traseras, con un dorso grande y firme, por encima del pecho un bulto de pelo suave, como si fuera una pelusa, pero sus patas delanteras eran como brazos, pero sus patas o manos, tenían solo dos dedos grandes y un pulgar, en sus brazos tenían tipo guantes que llegaban desde arriba del codo, y tenían un lazo entre los dos dedos, los guantes tenían el símbolo del Ying y el Yang en la parte de arriba del codo, y un símbolo japonés encima de la mano, pelaje blanco en todo su estomago hasta su cuello, una cola como la de un zorro y en la punta era blanca, y en parte de las piernas de una parte era blanco hasta debajo de la pata al igual que la pata, su rostro y cabeza era como la de Pikachu, redonda con orejas grandes y circulares y al final de estas eran puntiagudas, sus ojos eran negros y sus pupilas eran azules como el cielo, Max estaba sorprendido, y asombrado al tener a Renamon enfrente de el, según él y las personas de su mundo, los Digimons no existen, pero el tenia uno enfrente) acaso tu eres, Renamon (Renamon le asiente, y de repente se escuchan a varios federales corriendo entre los maizales junto con algunos perros) oh demonios (se iba a echar a correr pero Renamon lo detuvo, dejándolo confundido y haciéndolo mirarlo a los ojos)

Renamon: (con expresión preocupada, y al ver la situación, le dice telepáticamente) por favor….. Ayúdame (dijo con una voz de mujer, la cual era suave y tierna, pero en su tono denotaba preocupación)

Max: (sorprendido, mira unas linternas por encima del maizal, y piensa rápido) de acuerdo (la toma de su mano) sígueme (comienza a correr junto con Renamon lo más rápido que podía hasta su casa)

10 Minutos después

Ambos habían salido de los maizales y entraron a la calle de donde vivía Max, fueron hasta el final de la calle ya que ahí es donde Max vivía, cuando llegaron al final de la calle, llegaron a una casa de color amarillo, con una puerta deslizable muy grande y negra, la abrió y Renamon y el entraron, luego la cerro con seguro, y antes de entrar a la casa tenían que pasar por un jardín, la casa era muy grande, tenía un gran patio, y estaba protegía con grandes paredes de al menos 2,31 metros, y con alambres de Púas, caminaron por todo el jardín, entraron a la casa, y se fueron a la habitación de Max, cuando entraron en ella Renamon se quedo ahí parada en el centro de la habitación viendo a Max, mientras el tomaba asiento en su cama, y miraba a Renamon, estaba un poco incomodo ya que no tenía nada que hacer, y las clases habían terminado ya que era época de vacaciones

Max: (nervioso por la manera en la que Renamon lo veía) entonces…..una Digimon (Renamon asiente) y dime…cómo te llamas

Renamon: (con expresión neutra) Shira…me llamo Shira (dijo esta vez moviendo la boca y los labios)

Max: oh ósea que también hablas con la boca (sorprendido) vaya, es sorprendente, y dime todavía tienes hambre

Shira: (asiente)

Max: bueno (de su mochila saca una segunda torta) entonces ten

Shira: (sorprendida) en serio

Max: (sonriendo) si claro, además abajo todavía tengo más comida, anda acércate y tómala (Shira se acerca, la toma y se la come) bien ahora creo que (de repente suena el timbre de la casa, dejando sorprendidos y nerviosos) escúchame, toma las sabanas de mi cama y escóndete, yo iré a ver quién es, mientras tu permanece calladita y sigue comiendo si (ella asiente mientras comía) bien ahora regreso

Dicho eso Max salió de su habitación de su casa y fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla pregunto

Max: (nervioso y preocupado) ¿Quién es?

Oscar: (al otro lado de la puerta) yo Oscar

Mario: (al otro lado de la puerta) y yo Mario

Max: (suspira aliviado, desliza la puerta y la abre) hola chicos que onda (se sorprende al verlos cargando unas grandes cajas tipo de carga) qué onda con esas cajas

Oscar: (nervioso) am nada solo unas cosas, es que como pasaremos aquí la noche, son algunas cosas que necesitábamos

Max: okey (nervioso) éntrenle rápido, hay algo que debo decirles

Dicho eso ambos entraron junto con las cajas, las cuales estaban encima de unas ruedas para moverlas más fáciles, y cuando estaban adentro, Max cerró la puerta con seguro, los tres entraron a la casa y Mario y Oscar subieron con un poco de dificultad las cajas a la habitación de Max, y al entrar se sorprenden al ver un gran bulto en la cama de Max y moviéndose

Max: chicos antes de mostrarles lo que hay ahí, por favor no se alarmen quieren (ambos asienten) muy bien (camina a la cama y toma la sabana) les presento a Shira (quita la sabana y deja ver a Shira la cual seguía comiendo la torta)

Oscar: (actúa como si nada) vaya, es sorprendente

Max: sorprendente, esto es más que sorprendente, es una Renamon, un Digimon en nuestro mundo (emocionado)

Mario: de eso te íbamos hablar nosotros (va hacia una de las cajas, la abre y de ella sale una Renamon mas, respirando profundamente)

Oscar: (hace lo mismo que Mario y de su caja sale una Renamon mas, respirando profundamente)

La primera Renamon era como la de Max, solo que esta tenía un corazón con alas debajo de su rayito morado en su mejilla izquierda, y la otra era exactamente igual a todas, excepto que ella no tenía ningún corazón, Max estaba sorprendido por esto

Renamon 1: (respirando, mira un poco molesta a Mario) la próxima vez, si quiera hazle unos agujeros a la caja

Mario: (apenado) lo siento perla (La Renamon) pero es la única forma de transportarte sin llamar mucho la atención

Perla: (se calma) bien, te perdono, pero la próxima vez usa algo mas practico

Renamon 2: (molesta con Oscar) lo mismo va para ti Oscar

Oscar: (apenado) de acuerdo Yira

Max: haber un momento (llama la atención de todos) desde hace cuanto que esas Renamon están junto a ustedes

Oscar: la mía (Yira se acerca a él y lo abraza) se volvió mi Digimon desde hace mas de 5 meses

Mario: y la mía (Perla se acerca a él, se sienta, lo jala, lo tira junto a ella y lo abraza) se volvió mi Digimon desde hace 4 meses

Max: un momento, somos amigos desde hace cinco años y hasta ahora me lo dicen (molesto)

Mario: amigo no te molestas (abraza a Perla) después de todo, ahora tú tienes una Renamon también

Max: no claro que no (todos lo miran) la rescate de los federales, aunque no creo que me considere como su dueño o algo a si

Shira: (se termina la torta) yo diría que si (todos la miran confundidos y confundidas) tu ya me salvaste la vida, ahora tu eres responsable de mi

Max: (sorprendido) de acuerdo, si es así la cosa, yo me hare cargo de ti (mira el reloj de su teléfono) oh por dios, ya son las siete ya empezó WWE RAW

Mario: (sorprendido) entonces enciende la tele (Max enciende la Tele y apenas estaba comenzando)

3:00:00 Horas de ver luchadores semidesnudos matándose después

Eran como las 10:10:10 P.M, y todos presentes tenían sueño, Por lo cual Max saco unas cuantas sabanas, almohadas, y cobertores, El Dormiría en su cama, Mario y Oscar en unos sacos de dormir, y las tres Renamons sobre algunas sabanas y almohadas hechas bolita, pasaron 40 minutos desde que ellas se habían quedado dormidas y los tres hombres de la casa estaban conversando

Oscar: qué hora es (revisa su reloj) ya van a ser las once…..ya falta poco

Max: (confundido) para que (de repente suena un ruido y los tres se hacen los dormidos)

Yira se estaba despertando, y miro a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie en la habitación estuviera despierto, lentamente y sin hacer ruido gatea hasta quedar junto a el, y como si se tratase de un gatito, se acurruco cerca de él, y Oscar fingió abrazarla mientras ``Dormía´´ atrayéndola más a el, y haciéndola sonreír (No sé cómo sea su sonrisa pero les aseguro que es hermosa), minutos después Perla hizo lo mismo con Mario, y se acostó junto a el, Max el cual había visto todo, se dio la vuelta en su cama, y en su mente dijo ``suertudos´´, y por si fuera poco, después de eso, Shira hizo lo mismo, solo que ella se acostó enfrente de él, y con el brazo de él se cubrió, durmiéndose muy cómoda, Max aunque estaba sorprendido, solo se relajo y siguió durmiendo, todo estaba tranquilo para el trió de amigos, pero lo bueno no podía durar para siempre (Pero en este caso, si lo hará XD)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2: Un Dia Demasiado Normal

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UNA FLAUTA, A QUE LA MAMA DE TU MAMA ES TU ABUELA

Nota: ninguno de los Digimons no me pertenecen

Nota 2: todas las personas que se mencionen serán Humanos, y el resto Digimon, obviamente los que tengan Mon en el final del nombre

Nota 3: Gracias a unos datos que me proporcionaron mis amigos, Leonard Kenway y Phoenix-Bird-Blu los cuales me dijeron lo siguiente

Leonard Kenway: Hola amigo, solo quería informarte que les pechos de las Renamons son muy grandes y hermosos y se encuentran ocultas  
>detrás de sus melenas del pecho, y sus traseros son medianos, suaves, firmes y sensuales.<br>Solo para que no se te olvide, cuidate y continua con tus increíbles historias, cuidate, chau.

Y Phoenix dijo que ella era una zorra, no una felina, perdón por no haberme dado cuenta, pero por eso lo menciono ahora, para que no haya futuras referencias

Capitulo 2: Un Día Demasiado Normal

Eran las 7 de la mañana, y el sol comenzaba a acariciar la dulce y hermosa tierra mexicana (Hay como Amo Mi Tierra y mi País, VIVA MÉXICO, ARGENTINA, ESPAÑA, COLOMBIA, COSTA RICA, CUBA, Y CUALQUIER OTRO LUGAR DONDE HABLEN ESPAÑOL), y algunas personas estaban saliendo de sus casas para irse directamente a sus respectivos trabajos, excepto en la casa de Max, en su habitación, todo estaba tranquilo, todos y todas estaban dormidos y dormidas, plácidamente junto a sus dueños, hasta que Shira se despertó, y sonrió al ver que Max le estaba acariciando el pelaje de su vientre y su vientre, lentamente se quito el brazo de Max de encima, se levanto de la cama y sin hacer ruido alguno, salió de la habitación, y decidió explorar la casa un poco, entro al cuarto de los padres de Max y la exploro un poco, vio algunas fotos, de él, su madre, su padre, y los tres juntos, lentamente abrió un cajón en un ropero, y vio lo que parecía ser la ropa interior de la madre de Max, unas bragas y un brasear ambos en color negro, la observo un momento y luego reviso que nadie la viera, y con mucho cuidado se puso las bragas, después el brasear, luego vio lo que parece un espejo, y se dirigió a él para verse, y se veía graciosa desde su punto de vista, y sonrió

Max: (recargado en el marco de la puerta) te ves tan hermosa usando eso

Shira: (se pone roja como tomate, y se avergüenza) lo, lo, lo siento me lo quitare ahora mismo

Max: (se encamina a ella y le acaricia el lomo, o espalda) no, no, no, no, no, tranquila no hay problema (la detiene justo antes de que se quitara el brasear) te ves muy bien con eso

Shira: (sonrojada) de verdad lo crees

Max: (sonriendo) claro que sí, es mas (la abraza) me gustaría verte todo el día de esta manera

Shira: (sonrojada, lo abraza y coloca su cabeza debajo del mentón de Max) En serio

Max: (sonriendo) claro que si (la abraza más fuerte)

Shira: bueno (sonríe) pídemelo y me quedare así todo el día

Max: (lo piensa) ¿Te podrías quedar así todo el día?

Shira: (sonriendo) claro que si amo

Max: (sonriendo, voltea ver a la ventana del cuarto para ver que apenas estaba amaneciendo) bueno, todavía es temprano…gustas dormir un poco mas Shira (no recibe respuesta) Shira (regresa la mirada a Shira y mira que se queda dormida, echándole todo su peso encima a Max) ¡Shira! (sorprendido, y con mucho esfuerzo lleva a Shira hasta la cama de sus padres, donde abrió las sabanas, y la recostó con mucha suavidad y se recuesta junto a ella, y la cubre con la sabana) se ve tan linda cuando duerme (sonriendo, observa como Shira rueda en la cama, lo sujeta con fuerza y lo abraza, y comienza a murmurar algunas cosas)

Shira: (hablando dormida) amo….donde esta…..no lo veo (estaba teniendo una pesadilla) amo…. (Comienza a patalear)

Max: (sorprendido le coloca una mano en la mejilla y la acaricia) tranquila…..estoy aquí contigo

Shira: (siente la dulce caricia de Max en su mejilla y se calma, sonríe, se acerca al rostro de Max y le da un tierno lengüetazo en la mejilla, y recuesta su cabeza en el brazo de Max)

Max: (sonrojado, le da un beso en la frente) mi linda cachorra (dijo en un susurro, cierra los ojos y se duerme un poco mas)

30 Hora Después

Max y Shira se habían dormido hace 5 minutos, y después de eso Mario fue el tercero en levantarse (Shira había sido la primera en levantarse, después Max y por tercero Mario), pero vio que Perla seguía dormida y prefirió seguir durmiendo junto a ella, pero de repente ella se retorció en la cama y se despertó

Perla: (sonríe y le da un tierno lengüetazo en la mejilla a Mario) buenos días

Mario: (sonriendo) buenos días cachorrita (le da un beso en la frente) como dormiste

Perla: (sonriendo) contigo a mi lado, mucho mejor

Mario: (sonriendo) es bueno oír eso hermosa

Perla: (sonríe) de acuerdo cariño (se suelta del cuerpo de Mario y se levanta) ven quiero que me muestres la casa

Mario: (sonriendo) de acuerdo (se levanta del suelo)

Tiempo Después

Mario le había mostrado todos los rincones de la casa, o por lo menos hasta donde conocía, y solo quedaba una cosa por mostrarle a Perla, la alberca de Max, la cual era enorme de al menos 2 metros y medio de profundidad.

Perla: (mirando la alberca) se ve profunda (se agacha quedando más cerca de la alberca)

Mario: (mira la oportunidad de tirarla al agua, sonríe maléficamente, acerca su pie al trasero de la Digimon y la empuja levemente, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y haciéndola caer al agua)

Perla: (sale a la superficie respirando profundamente) ¡Que te ocurre! (nadando mientras temblaba) esto está muy frio

Mario: (apenado) perdón…perdón (se agacha y extiende su brazo) ven te ayudo a salir

Perla: no gracias yo sola salgo (se sale sola)

Mario: (se queda con la boca abierta ante lo que vio)

Perla al salir del agua se quedo con el pelaje pegado al cuerpo, dejándole ver su hermosa figura a Mario y eso lo éxcito un poco, Perla lo nota y decide jugar con el

Perla: (sonríe coquetamente) que es lo que ves Mario

Mario: (sonrojado y apendejado) te dire lo que veo, veo lo que me parece ser el cuerpo de una diosa, la cual desterraron del Olimpo y para mi suerte termino en mi vida

Perla: en serio (coquetamente camina hacia el) y que piensas sobre que esta diosa te pertenezca

Mario: (apendejado) me parece un regalo de la vida

Perla: ven aquí (se acerca a la cara de Mario con la intención de besarse pero, sonríe maléficamente y lo empuja a la alberca)

Mario: Woah (es lo que dice antes de entrar a la alberca de un chapuzon)

Perla: jajajajajajajajajajajajaja (ríe como loca) no puedo creer que cayeras en la trampa

Mario: (sale a la superficie) no es gracioso (sale de la alberca) eso si que esta frio

Perla: (lo mira burlonamente) tontito (se acerca a el y lo abraza de manera protectora)

Max: (asomándose por la ventana del cuarto de sus padres) chicos es hora de desayunar

Perla: (sonríe) ven vamos a desayunar

Dicho esto ambos se fueron a la cocina y vieron al resto desayunando un poco de cereal, y dos platos en la mesa

Max: (junto a Shira) coman

Perla y Mario se sentaron enfrente de los dos platos de cereal Nescuick y comenzaron a desayunar

Oscar: (comiendo cereal) y que vamos a hacer

Max: bueno (come) como son vacaciones no hay nada que hacer así que, yo me pondré a jugar Súper Mario Bros 1

Shira: yo sigo con un poco de sueño así que dormiré otro poco (bosteza)

Mario: gracias al cielo que traje mi Tablet, podre checar mi facebook

Oscar: yo también traje la mía así que también checare mi face

Perla: yo vere la tele

Yira: yo también

Max: de acuerdo (termina de comer) entonces, vamos a hacer todo lo que dijimos

Todos: ok

Tiempo después

Eran las 8 de la noche y todos en la casa estaban cansados pero antes de irse a la cama decidieron ver una película (Pacific Rim, Titanes Del Pacifico), y apenas iban en la parte donde Raleigh supuestamente había muerto y Mako estaba llorando por el, y Perla, Yira y Shira se abrazaban de Mario (Perla), Oscar (Yira), y Max (Shira) como si fuera la ultima vez, pero justo cuando ya se había perdido toda esperanza, Raleigh resulto estar vivo, todos celebraron el reloj de guerra se desactivo, y la vivieron felices por siempre, Fin

Max: (asfixiándose por el abrazo de Shira) es momento de dormir todos (Shira lo suelta y se acuesta en la cama, y Max junto a ella) Mario te toca apagar las luces

Mario: (se levanta de la cama del suelo y apaga las luces, pero sin darse cuenta se pega con la cama) au (se soba y se acuesta, y justo cuando lo hace, Perla lo abraza fuertemente, al igual que Yira a Oscar, y Shira a Max) buenas noches

Todos: buenas noches (cerraron los ojos y se dispusieron a dormir)

Todo era tranquilo con este trio de amigos, y al parecer había algo mas entre Mario y Perla, tal vez, la noche era tranquila y todo en la calle era pacifico sin mencionar las patrullas que pasaban de noche a vigilar, y justo cuando todo parecía tranquilo, algo paso en el maizal por el que Max encontró a Shira, algo peligroso, y grande.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

PERDONEN QUE EL CAP SEA MUY CORTO PERO NO HABÍA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR PERO EL PROXIMO CAP SERA MAS LARGO, EL CUAL SUBIRE ESTE MISMO DÍA YA QUE GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE MI AMIGO PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU HEMOS LOGRADO EL TERCER CAP, ASÍ QUE NOS VEMOS ENSEGUIDA


	3. Chapter 3: Es Hora De Pelear

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UNA CAMISA EDIONDA A QUE EL PAPA DE TU NOVIA ES TU SUEGRO

Nota: ninguno de los Digimons no me pertenecen

Nota 2: todas las personas que se mencionen serán Humanos, y el resto Digimon, obviamente los que tengan Mon en el final del nombre

Capitulo 3: es hora de pelear!

Muy lejos de México, más especifico en el otro lado del mundo, mas especifico en Japón, mas especifico en un edificio estaban los del Digimon Data Squad, entre ellos Marcus Daimon, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino ``Yoshi´´ Fujieda y Keenan Crier y sus Digimons Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, y Falcomon, Había pasado un año desde los sucesos en Digimon Data Squad, el portal volvió a abrirse esta vez para siempre donde Marcus y Agumon regresaron al mundo humano junto con los demás Digimons, el padre de Marcus, Spencer Daimon seguía viviendo feliz con su esposa Sarah, sus hijos Marcus y Kristy, y el Digimon de Kristy, Biyomon, Spencer se volvió el comandante de DATS relevando de su cargo a Sampson el cual seguía trabajando como policía, Keenan sigue viviendo con sus padres biológicos, su hermanita, y su compañero y amigo desde bebe Falcomon, seguía yendo a la escuela con Kristy los cuales habían empezado una relación (ya saben como son los noviazgos de chavitos, hablarse bonito, agarrarse de las manos, besitos en el cachete, y de vez en cuando y si no los están viendo, en el labio, pero rápido y ya, además a Kristy le parecía a Keenan adorable y algo gracioso el tono primitivo con el que Keenan aun habla, no como un cavernícola, si no como, no sé cómo carajos pero así), Thomas aun vivía cuidando a su hermanita Relena junto con Gaomon, Me salí del tema XD, en DATS el equipo seguía trabajando hasta que sonó la alarma y una luz roja adorno todo el cuarto de control con un titileo

Miki: (junto a PawnChessmon negro) Señor detectamos tres señales Digimon

Spencer: (serio) ¿Dónde se ubica?

Megumi: (junto PawnChessmon blanco) se detecta muy lejos de aquí en…. ¿México? (confundida)

Miki: mas especifico en un pueblo llamado Acolman Estado de México (seria)

Spencer: (serio) entendido….Marcus

Marcus: (llegando junto a Agumon el cual comía una hamburguesa) mande

Spencer: (serio) quiero que tu, Thomas, Yoshino y Keenan vayan a investigar a México las tres señales de Digimon que aparecieron, en un Pueblo llamado acolman

Marcus: (serio) si señor (toma su comunicador) Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan vengan aca debemos irnos a México a un pueblito llamado Acolman

Después de eso aparecieron Thomas, Yoshino y Keenan como si nada, y todos usaban el uniforme de DATS y junto a sus Digimons

Yoshino: (confundida) pero como llegaremos haya tan rápido

Voz: (con un tono anciano) pueden usar el tele transportador

Todos voltearon a ver a Homer Yushima, el anciano que le dio el Digivice a Marcus (recuerdan Digimon Data Squad primer episodio)

Thomas: (preocupado) pero aun siguen con las pruebas, no sabemos que podría pasar

Homer: (despreocupado) yo mismo estuve en la construcción de este, y puedo asegurarles que funciona al 100%

Thomas: (inseguro) de acuerdo, creo que podremos usarlo

Tiempo después

Los chicos se encontraban dentro de una capsula junto a sus Digimons, pero Thomas, Keenan y Marcus salieron un momento a despedirse

Spencer: (con una caja en manos) Homer ve con ellos, necesitaran ayuda

Marcus: (confundido) con todas las cosas que nos han pasado crees que necesitemos ayuda Pa

Spencer: (burlón) yo nunca dije que ustedes la necesitaran Marcus

Marcus: (confundido) ¿Entonces quien?

Spencer: (cambia de tema) preparemos el viaje (en ese momento Marcus se despide de su madre, y Spencer le da la caja a Homer y le susurra) ten esto, dáselos cuando lo la necesiten

Homer: (mira dentro de la caja y la cierra) Oke (entra en la capsula junto a Yoshino)

Sara: (abrazando a Marcus) cuídate hijo

Marcus: (sonriendo) si mama

Kristy: (junto a Sarah) tu también te cuidas Keenan (sonriéndole)

Keenan: (sonrojado) ah si, mi cuidarme (hablando primitivamente)

Mama de Keenan: (junto a su marido y cargando a su hija) que así sea hijo

Relena: (preocupada) cuídate Tomy tu también Gaomon

Thomas: (sonriéndole para calmarla) claro que si hermanita, nos cuidaremos no es así Gaomon

Gaomon: (serio) si señor

Terminadas las despedidas todos entraron de nuevo a la capsula y Megumi y Miki activaron el tele transportador, la capsula se cerro y empezó a girar muy rápido, y empezó a envolverse en electricidad

Megumi: (tecleando como loca) estableciendo coordenadas de destino, Acolman, Estado de México, coordenadas 19°38´18´´N 98°53´35´´O

La capsula soltó una explosión de luz, y poco a poco dejo de girar mostrando que la capsula estaba vacia

Spencer: (serio) rápido a la sala de monitores, Miki ajusta los satélites de DATS y fijalos en las coordenadas en las que los mandaste

Miki: (seria) si señor (teclea y en los monitores del lugar deja ver a los chicos enfrente del famoso Ex Convento De Acolman tirados justo enfrente de las puertas del convento)

Sarah: (preocupada) que les pasa

Spencer: tranquila Sarah, son los efectos del transportador, pronto se recuperaran

Mientras tanto en la colonia de Granjas Acolman

El trio de amigos y sus Digimons estaban en la casa Max sentados en la cama y viendo la película ``El Maestro Peleador´´ con Kevin James (**Nota de autor, bueno no soy el autor así que es nota de Phoenix-Bird-Blu: si ustedes no han visto la película les sugiero que a partir de aquí no lean o será un spoiler**, Nota de ROCK ROJA: pero ya será decisión de ustedes, pues ya saben)

Max: (abrazado con Shira y con cachete con cachete) UUUUUUH que madrazo le metió Ken a Scott (Kevin es Scott)

Mario: (con Perla sentada en sus piernas) oh Scott lo esta sometiendo miren esos putazos (observando como Kevin estaba sobre el rival y madreándolo) ahora ken lo esta sometiendo con una llave

Oscar: (con Yira a su lado) Scott recupera el agarre…..se defiende y LO ACABA DE AVENTAR

En ese momento Kevin se sube a la tercera cuerda se deja caer tirándole todo el peso de su cuerpezote encima, noqueándolo y ganando la lucha

Los 6: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (se levantan de golpe y vitorean)

Oscar: miren eso gano la pelea como un profesional de la UFC

Mario: y lo mejor es que gano los 50,000.00 para salvar el programa de música

Max: (_Prefiero la WWE SMACK DOWN, RAW, WRESTLEMANIA, Y TODOS LOS EVENTOS DE LA CADENA_)

(Apartir de este momento ya pueden leer los que no vieron la película)

La película había acabado y pensaban en que mas hacer

Perla: (aburrida) no se ustedes pero yo estoy aburrida

Yira: (frotándose contra Oscar) yo también, porque no salimos

Oscar: (preocupado) es peligroso Yira, podrían haber federales rondando por ahí afuera

Max: (lo mira) Way no inventes esto es México, siempre hay federales en las calles

Mario: (piensa) y si nos vamos al maizal del granjero Jeff

Max: (inseguro) el maizal, crees que sea una buena idea

Mario: te dire algo, desde hace mucho que el granjero Jeff sabe de ellas tres, no habrá problema alguno si vamos, por eso fue que encontraste a Shira en el maizal

Max: (serio) de acuerdo, iremos pero solo dos horas y nos regresamos, pronto será el partido México vs Chile, y quiero ver como nuestra selección les patea los chilitos (si saben a lo que me refiero XD) lo que me recuerda (se levanta de la cama se quita la camisa, y se pone la playera de la selección) ahora si vámonos

Todos: vamos pues (se levantan de la cama)

Tiempo después

Los 3 amigos asomaron la cabeza por la puerta de la casa verificando que no hubiera nadie

Max: (mirando a todos lados como guajolote) no hay pedo, no hay nadie

Los 6 salieron de la casa en chinga y se fueron de la misma manera por toda la calle, hasta que llegaron al maizal

Mario: (parado frente al maizal) bueno ya estamos aquí, hay una pequeña zona abierta que te lleva a la separémonos en grupos de dos y el primero que encuentre el camino grita y nosotros vamos hacia el

Dicho esto los 3 amigos se fueron separados con sus Digimons a través del maizal buscando un camino

Mientras tanto con los de DATS

Estaban aventurándose por el mismo maizal buscando la señal Digimon con sus Digimons dentro de los Digivices, pero Homer no estaba con ellos

Marcus: (pensando) caminar por un maizal buscando criaturas de otro mundo me recuerda a esas películas de extraterrestres que solía ver con mi papa

Thomas: (serio) Marcus concéntrate, debemos buscar algo fuera de lo normal

Keenan: (asomándose por una parte del maizal) ¿Cómo humano muerto?

Thomas: no algo como un (reacciona) esperate, dijiste un hombre muerto

Los 3 se acercaron al pequeño y vieron a un federal muerto y con una gran herida en su pecho

Thomas: (usa el comunicador) a habla Thomas, encontramos un policía muerto

Miki: (por el comunicador) si lo vemos, detectamos ADN Digimon en la herida, es muy obvio que fue atacado a muerte por un Digimon, esto ahora es una misión de alerta roja, deben encontrar a los tres Digimons y eliminarlos

En otro lugar con Mario y Perla

Ya a distancia de el resto entablaron una conversación

Mario: (pensativo) oye amor (llama la atención de Perla) eh estado pensando

Perla: (lo mira burlona) desembucha

Mario: (nervioso) me preguntaba si deberíamos decirles a los chicos de ``eso´´

Perla: (lo mira pensativa) pero como crees que reaccionen al enterarse de que tenemos una relación amorosa secreta de más de 4 meses

Mario: (nervioso) bueno, hay que decirles digo, para que no reaccionen mal al enterarse por si solos, además estoy confiado, a mis padres les pareció bien, y si pudimos decirles a ellos, podremos decirles a mis amigos, así que, que dices

Perla: esta bien, tu eres el jefe (piensa en algo y sonríe coquetamente) sabes algo, tenemos un rato a solas hasta que alguno encuentre el camino no crees

Mario: (sonríe coquetamente) no te preocupes lo encontré hace rato, pero no hay porque apresurarnos

Mario se sentó en una roca cerca de ahí y perla se sentó en el, pasando sus piernas por detrás de la espalda de Mario y sujetándose a el, recargando su enormes y rechonchos pechos contra el pecho de el, y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, Mario abrazo a Perla por alrededor de la cintura y ella a el con sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, ambos llegaban a un punto de excitación lo que los hizo caer de la roca y caer de espaldas, pero no le dieron importancia, Perla tomo la mano de Mario y la puso en uno de sus pechos, Mario al sentir el tibio pelaje de los pechos de Perla, lo acaricia y lo masajea, y justo cuando las cosas iban a ponerse mas interesantes

Max: (llegando junto con el resto) Encontre el cami…no (mira a Mario y Perla besándose) que están haciendo

Perla: (con los ojos re abiertos, hace lo único que se le ocurre, darle respiración boca a boca a Mario)

Mario: (con los ojos reabiertos)

Perla: (se separa) y así es como se debe dar respiración boca a boca

Oscar: (sorprendido) y eso (señala la mano de Mario)

Mario: (se da cuenta de que aun sostenía el pecho de Perla y lo suelta) revisaba su pulso

Shira y Yira: (se miran entre si)

Max: (piensa) aaah ya caigo, bueno es hora de seguir el camino

Mario: (nervioso) okey

Tomaron el camino hasta llegar a una cabaña de 2 pisos, en la entrada sentado en una silla mecedora estaba un viejo con un traje de ranchero

Mario: Señor Jeff (llamando al Ranchero)

El granjero alzó la mirada y vio a los chicos con sus Digimons

Jeff: hey chicos (se levantó y los saludó) Shira, Perla, Yira que gusto verlas (las abraza)

Perla, Yira, y Shira: hola papá (lo abrazan)

Jeff: (ve a Max) Guau Shira, veo que encontraste un compañero

Shira: (camina hacia Max y lo abraza) así es pa

Max: (alzando su brazo) soy Max un gusto (luego hace clic en su cabeza) ¿le dijeron papá?

Jeff: sé que debes estar algo confundido y te lo explicaré. Hace 10 años mí esposa murió, regresando del funeral a media noche caminaba por el maizal cuando vi lo que parecía un vórtice y de ahí salieron 3 figuras, corrí a ver qué pasaba y vi lo que parecían unos huevos del tamaño de 1 de avestruz. Algo dudoso los tomé y regresé a la casa, pensé que serían unos buenos adornos; 1 semana después empezaron a moverse, brillaron y después del brillo aparecieron 3 pequeñas Viximons (Viximon es la forma en entrenamiento de Renamon), por un tiempo cuidé de ellas hasta ver qué hacer con ellas, pero con el tiempo les empecé a tomar cariño y decidí criarlas, les puse nombres, un lugar donde dormir y las eduqué. Hace 8 años que crecieron siendo las lindas Digimons que ahora ven, el año pasado supe que estaban listas para irse de casa, pero eso se los di a decidir a ellas, ellas prometieron visitarme cuando pudieran, hace unos meses 2 encontraron a sus compañeros y después Shira encontró a Max

Yira: (abrazándolo) aunque no seamos de la misma sangre él siempre será nuestro padre

Jeff: (pensativo) últimamente he visto zonas quemadas del maizal. ¿No han visto algo fuera de lo normal?

Los 6: no (como si nada)

Jeff: bueno (como si nada) ¿alguien quiere un elote? Son 6 pesos por cada 1

Todos pagaron por el elote, sirvió con mayonesa, mantequilla, queso y chile y se pusieron a comer fuera de la cabaña

Max: (contando un chiste) entonces la maestra llega y ve todo hecho un desorden y dice a un niño "¿Jorge tú que hiciste?" y él dijo "yo tiré todos los bancos", luego a una niña le dice "¿María tú que hiciste?" y ella dice "yo pinté las paredes" luego dice a otro niño "¿Pepito tú que hiciste?" y él dice "arrojé serpentina por la ventana" y la maestra dice "¿ven? Aprendan a Pepito que no hizo nada malo", de repente entra una niña llena de heridas y la maestra preocupada dice "¿quién eres tú?" y ella dice "me llamo Serpentina"

Todos rieron por el chiste

Jeff: ese chiste es más viejo que mi padre (¬_¬)

Llegando la noche todos estaban listos para irse

Shira: (abrazando a Jeff junto con sus hermanas) gusto en verte de nuevo

Jeff: igualmente mis niñas

Iban a irse cuando de la nada aparece una red que atrapa a las Renamons

Perla: ¿qué es esto? Ayuda (forcejeando para liberarse al igual que sus hermanas)

Los chicos iban a hacer algo cuando una voz los detiene

Yoshino: (junto con sus compañeros) alto ahí civiles (dijo mostrando una placa), somos del Digimon Data Squad y debemos llevarnos a estos Digimons peligrosos a DATS a eliminarlos

Max: (molesto por lo que había dicho) 1: como decimos en mi país, CHINGEN A SU MADRE, y 2: ¿Qué derecho tienes de venir y atrapar a nuestras Digimons y decir esas cosas?

Marcus: oye mas respeto, y respondiendo tu pregunta (señalando a quien nombra) somos Marcus Daimon, Thomas Norstein, Yoshino Fujieda y KeenanCrier de DATS y estas Digimons son acusadas de asesinato

Max: (confundido) ¿asesinato? ¿de qué hablan? llevo conociéndolas muy poco pero sé que no harían eso

Marcus: (mostrando una foto) entonces explícame esto (dijo lanzándole la foto)

Todos ven la foto que mostraba al federal muerto

Oscar: pudo haberlo matado otra cosa

Keenan: en cuerpo haberse detectado ADN Digimon, ellas ser únicas Digimons aquí

Perla, Yira, y Shira: estacas de diamante (de sus manos disparan púas de diamante que cortan la red)

Marcus: (sorprendido) ¿qué Digimons son esas?

Thomas: (sacando su Digidex versión Digimon del Pokedex XD) se llaman Renamons, digimons nivel infantil, su ataque especial es el golpe rápido, su nombre deriva del francés Renard que significa zorro

Shira: nosotras no hicimos nada. Y será mejor que se alejen si saben lo que les conviene

Marcus: no les tenemos miedo (toma su digivice) Agumon materializar

Agumon: (ya materializado y fuera del Digivice) es hora de pelear

Thomas: (toma su Digivice) Gaomon materializar

Gaomon: (ya materializado y fuera del Digivice) sí señor

Yoshino: (toma su Digivice) Lalamon materializar

Lalamon: (ya materializado y fuera del Digivice) Lalamon

Keenan: (toma su Digivice) Falcomon materializar

Falcomon: (ya materializado y fuera del Digivice) Falcomon

Max: (sorprendido) ellos también tienen Digimons

Yoshino: es su última oportunidad entreguen a las digimons o nos veremos en la obligación de arrestarlos

Jeff: (susurrándoles a los chicos) chicos ustedes huyan yo los distraeré no dejaré que mis pequeñas sean ejecutadas

Max: (lo mira y susurra) de acuerdo pero antes déjeme darnos un poco de tiempo (mira hacia los de DATS y pone una cara de horror muy creible) Miren, es Godzilla (señala atrás de ellos)

Yoshino, Thomas, Keenan, Marcus, Agumon, Lalamon, Gaomon, y Falcomon: (miran hacia donde señalaba Max) ¿Dónde?

Max: (corra hacia Shira, la carga al estilo de novia y corre hacia el maizal) Corre corre y que nadie te pueda alcanzar (entra al maizal seguido de los demás)

Los chicos tomaron a sus Digimons de la mano y salieron corriendo adentrándose por el maizal

Thomas: oigan regresen (iban a correr pero oyen un disparo y ven a Jeff con una SPAS-12)

Jeff: yo crié a esas digimons desde que eran unos huevos y sé que no serían capaces de algo como eso y no dejaré que les hagan daño, además deben pagarme por el elote

Marcus: (confundido) ¿elote? ¿cuál elote?

Jeff: el que se ha estado comiendo tu mini Godzilla desde que salió de ese aparato tuyo

Todos voltearon a ver a Agumon el cual estaba comiendo elote y cerca de él había una pila de elote ya comido

Marcus: (ya acostumbrado) Agumon, ¿ni aquí puedes dejar de comer?

Agumon: lo siento jefe pero estar en el digivice me da hambre

Marcus: Agumon a ti todo te da hambre

Jeff: ya conté me deben 90 pesos y en efectivo

Thomas: (nervioso) pero, no tenemos dinero

Jeff: (apuntándoles con el mosquete) entonces se quedarán un buen rato aquí

Thomas: (mira a su compañero Digimon) Gaomon, tú y los otros vayan por ellos nosotros veremos qué hacer con el viejo

Gaomon: sí señor

Los Digimons salieron corriendo al maizal evadiendo los disparos de Jeff, mientras tanto los chicos seguían corriendo por el maizal huyendo de los de DATS

Mario: (aun corriendo sujetando la mano de Perla) creo que no nos siguen (de repente una bola de fuego aparece atrás de ellos y casi les da) ¿qué fue eso?

Agumon: (corriendo tomando aire) flama bebé (dijo disparando una bola de fuego)

Oscar: (aun corriendo sujetando a Yira de la mano) nos persiguen

Max: (aun corriendo y con Shira en brazos) ok separémonos abarquemos terreno

Los 3 se separaron

Gaomon: yo iré a la izquierda, Agumon irá por la derecha y Lalamon irá por enfrente, Falcomon ve por aire y dinos lo que veas

Los 4 se separan y cubren terreno, Mientras tanto con los de DATS estaban hablando con Jeff

Jeff: entonces ¿a qué hora me darán el dinero?

Marcus: ya le dijimos que no tenemos dinero, al menos no dinero mexicano.

Jeff: esa no es respuesta para mí

Thomas: escuche señor si nos deja ir a un cajero podríamos conseguir dinero

Jeff: (pensando) mmm… ok, está bien pero iré con ustedes

De repente aparece Agumon volando y cayendo con marcas de golpes, luego Lalamon sale volando también con marcas de golpes, llegan Oscar y Yira con Falcomon amarrado y aparecen Mario, Max, Shira y Perla con Gaomon esposado

Marcus: ¿qué pasó con ustedes?

Oscar: el mini Godzilla no vio llegar el ataque, la rosadita fue fácil de vencer

Max: el pajarito vino volando a nosotros y solo lo atrapé con la cuerda

Mario: y el perrito azul estaba distraído y solo lo esposé

Thomas: (sorprendido) Gaomon ¿te distrajiste? Eso no es normal en ti ¿qué te distrajo?

**FLASHBACK**

Gaomon golpeó a Mario dejándolo en el suelo, luego fijó su vista en Perla que se veía asustada, pero se le queda viendo

Gaomon: (viendo a Perla de pies a cabeza) wow eres linda

Perla: (sorprendida por eso) ¿qué?

Gaomon: (portándose como casanova) oye escucha tú labor no es mucha por ahora, solo debes quedarte paradita ahí y dejar que te mire

Perla: (se sonrojó y luego se enoja oye ¿quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera?

Gaomon: ay por favor no te hagas del rogar, sabes que soy irresistible

Perla: (enojada) más te vale parar o te golpearé

Gaomon: pues puedes golpearme aquí (dijo señalando su mejilla)

De repente Mario despierta toma a Gaomon de las manos y lo esposa

Mario: eso te detendrá

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Gaomon: (avergonzado) mejor no le digo señor es personal

Marcus: (reacciona de golpe) oye ahora que me fijo ¿de dónde sacaste las esposas?

Mario: mi mamá es policía las tomé de sus cosas (como si nada)

En otra parte de Acolman una mujer policía estaba con un delincuente pegado en la pared de espaldas

Mamá de Mario: bien quédate ahí renacuajo (dijo poniendo su mano en la parte trasera queriendo tomar sus esposas pero no estaban en su cinturón). Yyyyyyyyy… quédate así a menos que quieras que te ponga las esposas y créeme te van a doler

De regreso en el maizal

Marcus: ¿le robaste a un policía? Eso es 2 años de cárcel (sorprendido)

Mario: pero siendo hijo del policía solo sería una semana de castigo (confiado) además dijo que se compraría otras y le llegarían mañana, en tanto no necesite las esposas me irá bien

Mientras tanto en Japón suena la alarma de nuevo

Miki: señor detecto otra señal Digimon en las mismas coordenadas

Spencer: (tomando el comunicador) debo decirles a los chicos

En México.

Marcus: (suena su comunicador) papá ¿qué pasa?

Spencer: (desde el comunicador) Marcus otra señal fue detectada en las mismas coordenadas

De repente el suelo empezó a temblar, se agrietó y hubo una explosión que mandó a volar a todos. Cuando recuperaron la consciencia vieron lo que pasó del suelo salió otro digimon, medía igual que un t-rex, tenía la forma de un apatosaurio con escamas doradas, una armadura que le cubre el 90% del cuerpo, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un casco, armado con 3 cañones 2 en el lomo y un cañón láser repulsor en el pecho como IRON MAN

Digimon: (ruje) rwwaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr

Mario: (asustado como todos) ¡santo cielo ¿qué es eso?!

Thomas: (sacando su digidex) su nombre es Cannondramon, un digimon dragón cyborg nivel superior, su ataque especial es el cañón dino, su armadura lo protege casi de todos los ataques

**[Nota de Phoenix-bird-blu: si la descripción del digimon no les ayudó mucho aquí hay una foto de Cannondramon: es .digimon . wikia wiki / Cannondramon (todo junto)]**

Miki: (desde el comunicador) su ADN coincide con el ADN digimon en el cuerpo del federal

Max: entonces esa cosa fue lo que lo mató no nuestras Digimons, y de seguro él también hizo cenizas esas zonas del maizal

Cannondramon: (ruge y luego prepara sus cañones) rwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr (de todos sus cañones lanza bolas de energía)

Thomas: cuidado tormenta de granadas

Las bolas de energía explotaron al impacto destruyendo todo lo que tocaban, los chicos batallaban pero evadían como podían

Max: sea lo que sea no podemos dejar que destruya la ciudad debemos detenerlo

Jeff: (apuntándole a Cannondramon con el mosquete) yo me encargo (le dispara pero las balas no le hacían nada) no funciona

Thomas: señor su armadura lo protege, mejor aléjese esto no es cosa de civiles, déjenselo al Digimon Data Squad

Marcus: ¿sabes lo que significa Agumon?

Agumon: es hora de pelear

Marcus corrió a Cannondramon, dio un salto y le dio un fuerte golpe haciendo aparecer su carga de ADN

Marcus: (con su puño lleno de ADN y el digivice en la otra mano) ADN cargando (pone su mano en el Digivice y luego lo alza hacia enfrente)

Agumon: Agumon Digievolucionar a (de repente el cuerpo de Agumon cambió, se hizo más grande, sus brazos se alargaron y se hicieron delgados, su gola se alargó y le aparecieron franjas azules y su la mitad superior de la cabeza se cubrió con un casco café con 2 cuernos en la cabeza y 1 cuerno en la nariz como rinoceronte y su voz se hizo más grave)… GeoGreymon

Thomas: (con el Digivice en la mano) ADN (chasqueó los dedos y apareció el ADN), cargando (pone la mano en el Digivice luego lo alza hacia enfrente)

Gaomon: Gaomon Digievolucionar a (su cuerpo se hizo más grande, adaptó una forma cuadrúpeda, su hocico se alargó un poco, su cola se enrolló estilo caracol y su voz se hizo más grave)… Gaogamon

Yoshino: (de su palma abierta aparece el ADN) ADN cargando (pone su mano en el Digivice da un giro y lo alza hacia enfrente)

Lalamon: Lalamon Digievolucionar a (su cuerpo se hizo más grande, adaptó un cuerpo estilo canguro con una cola larga, de su espalda salen 2 hojas como alas y su cabeza se convierte en una flor amarilla con cara y su voz se hizo más de adolescente)… Sunflowmon

Keenan: (con su mano con ADN) ADN cargando (pone su mano en el Digivice y lo alza hacia enfrente)

Falcomon: Falcomondigievolucionar a (su cuerpo se hizo más grande, adaptó un cuerpo tipo avestruz con plumas amarillas y traje purpura de ninja, una cola emplumada roja con una bufanda amarilla y su voz se hizo más profunda)… Peckmon

Oscar: (sorprendido como los demás) Guau se transformaron

GeoGreymon: megaflama (dispara una enorme bola de fuego que le da a Cannondramon pero no le hace nada), jefe no funcionó

Sunflowmon: déjame a mí, rayo brillo de sol (su rostro empezó a brillar y lanzó un rayo pero tampoco le afectó), tampoco nada

Thomas: su armadura lo protege contra cualquier ataque es por eso que ese Digimon es considerado el más peligroso y más poderoso de los nivel superior

Cannondramon: (ruge y prepara sus cañones) rwwwaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr (dispara otra tormenta de granadas que le da a los otros Digimons nivel superior derribándolos)

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de ese Digimon, Cannondramon iba a atacar de nuevo pero otra bala lo distrae, voltea y ve a Jeff junto con los chicos

Jeff: deja en paz a esos Digimons

Marcus: no se hagan los héroes solo los van a matar

Cannondramon dispara otra tormenta de granadas directo hacia los mexicanos, ellos por el susto se quedaron quietos. Pero no se esperaron que las Renamons se pusieran frente a ellos en pose de protección y el disparo les da a ellas quienes salen disparadas a un granero

Max, Mario, Oscar y Jeff: (asustados por eso) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Salieron corriendo al granero acompañados de los chicos de DATS y ahí vieron a las chicas con quemaduras y en el suelo, inertes sobre la paja

Jeff: chicas

Perla: (tosiendo y sonando débil) hola

Oscar: nos salvaron ¿por qué?

Yira: (sonando débil) ustedes 4 son muy importantes para nosotras, no podíamos dejar que los matarán

Shira: (sonando débil) Max, gracias por darme un lugar donde vivir… gracias

Las 3 cerraron los ojos y dejaron de moverse. Los 4 mexicanos solo pudieron llorar por ellas, Jeff por sus hijas, Max y Oscar por sus compañeras y Mario por su novia. Los 3 chicos pusieron su mano derecha en el pecho de sus Digimons en donde están sus corazones y dejaron caer una lágrima que cae en sus manos y mágicamente aparecen cargas de ADN color amarillo.

Max: (sorprendido como sus amigos) nu… nuestras manos (oyen un estruendo y ven a Cannondramon el cual destruyó todo el granero de un disparo).

Voz: ¡oigan!

Los chicos voltean a donde la voz y ven a Homer.

Marcus: ¿Homer? ¿qué haces aquí?

Homer: (aun hablándole a los mexicanos, toma la caja que le dio Spencer y la abre) ¡tomen esto (lanza lo que había en la caja)!

Los chicos las ven y vieron que eran 3 digivices como los de Marcus y sus amigos pero amarillos.

Mario: ¿qué son estos?

Homer: son Digivices, úsenlo en combinación con sus ADNs los cuales son activados con sus corazones, dominando esa técnica sus Digimons volverán en sí y Digievolucionarán. Usen su corazón y su ADN para revivir a sus Digimons

Max: (vio su mano y pone una mirada decidida) chicos ¿por nuestras Digimons? (dijo poniendo su puño con el ADN frente a ellos)

Mario y Oscar: (lo piensan, luego ponen la misma mirada de Max) por nuestras Digimons (los 3 se dan el puño)

Max, Mario y Oscar: por nuestro hogar

**[Nota de Phoenix-bird-blu: desde aquí les recomiendo escuchar la canción de digimon "Believer" para agregar más ambiente: watch?v=_vSJnBkFzQs (les recomiendo que la escuchen desde el minuto "0:54")]**

Max, Mario y Oscar (lanzan sus digivices al cielo): ADN (los atrapan con sus manos que tienen el ADN)... cargando (dan un giro y vuelven a darse el puño)

Un brillo salió y las Renamons despertaron de golpe

Marcus: (sorprendido como los demás) imposible

Thomas: alcanzaron su nivel máximo

Shira, Perla y Yira: Renamons Divievolucionar a (se hicieron más altas, adaptaron una forma cuadrúpeda, las 4 patas salía fuego azul, de las mismas aparecieron el símbolo yin yang, les crecieron 8 colas más y las puntas de estas soltaban fuego azul, sus hocicos se alargaron un poco, bajo sus ojos aparecieron unas marcas de 2 franjas y un yin yang en sus frentes y alrededor de sus cuellos aparecieron listones navideños amarrados y con cascabeles en cada extremo más unas melenas blancas como de león)… Kyubimons

Sobre los chicos saltaron las Digimons quedando frente a ellos

Max, Mario y Oscar: (sorprendidos) increíble

Thomas: (sacando su Digidex) son Kyubimons, Digimons zorro nivel superior, su ataque especial es el dragón azul y son tan rápidas que al correr son prácticamente invisibles

Perla: Cannondramon, pagarás por las consecuencias (dijo alzando sus alas como abanico y sus partes con fuego azul empezaron a brillar)

Thomas: no te servirá aunque lo ataquen las 3 no podrán hacerle (dejó de hablar por lo que vio)…

Shira y Yira fueron corriendo a Cannondramon a toda velocidad y Shira le dio una fuerte envestida en el pecho haciendo que se levante un poco, luego Yira le dio otra más fuerte poniéndolo en 2 patas revelando una parte desprotegida

Perla: espectros de fuego (del fuego de su cola dispara 18 fantasmas de fuego que le dan a Cannondramon en esa zona desprotegida)

Cannondramon: (ruge de dolor) ¡rwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!

Thomas: (sorprendido) increíble, una zona desprotegida (ve a los Digimons) ¡aprovéchenlo!

Gaogamon: ¡sí señor!

Cannondramon: (ruge enojado) ¡rwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr (aun en 2 patas dispara otra tormenta de granadas)!

Las Kyubimons empezaron a evadir aprovechando su velocidad, los demás también evadían

Cannondramon: (ruge muy enojado decidido a terminar esto) ¡rwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (aun en 2 patas carga el cañón de su pecho)

Thomas: (asustado) OH NO, CAÑÓN DINO, SI DISPARA TENDRÁ LA ENERGÍA SUFICIENTE PARA DESTRUIR ESTE MAIZAL Y A NOSOTROS CON ÉL

Las Kyubimons oyen eso y se preocupan por su padre y sus compañeros, ponen mirada decidida, dan un salto y empiezan a girar verticalmente como neumático y poco a poco empezaron a rodearse en fuego azul y del fuego azul salen dragones de fuego azul

Shira, Perla y Yira: DRAGONES AZULES (los dragones salen disparados hacia Cannondramon)

A los otros digimons se les ocurre ayudar

GeoGreymon: mega flama (dispara una enorme bola de fuego)

Sunflowmon: rayo brillo de sol (su rostro brilla y dispara un rayo)

Gaogamon: garra espiral (de su boca dispara un tornado de viento)

Peckmon: ala kunai (dispara plumas afiladas como el metal que explotan al impacto)

Los ataques se fusionan creando un súper ataque

Keenan: Guau, ellos combinar poderes

Antes que Cannondramon hiciera algo el súper ataque lo golpeó, dio un fuerte rugido de dolor y cayó de panzazo explotando en una carga de ADN y el ADN se reagrupó convirtiéndose en un Digihuevo

Jeff: ¡sí! Eso te enseñará a no meterte con mis niñas

Las ruedas de fuego se disiparon y de estas salieron Shira, Perla y Yira de nuevo en sus formas Renamon

Max, Mario y Oscar: chicas (corren hacia ellas y las abrazan como si fuera la última vez)

Ellas corresponden el abrazo y los demás se les quedan viendo, pocos segundos se separan

Mario: (viendo su Digivice) Guau eso estuvo increíble ustedes se transformaron y acabaron con esa cosa

Perla: bueno no lo hicimos solas nos ayudaron los de DATS

Oscar: si, pero si no se les hubiera ocurrido la idea de hacer que se pare de patas traseras quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido

En Japón estaba Spencer pensando un poco

Spencer: (con su comunicador) Marcus

De regreso a México

Marcus: (con su comunicador) ¿qué pasa?... ¿eh?... si… claro te los paso (enciende el altavoz y se lo acerca a los chicos), es para ustedes

Los chicos confundidos toman el comunicador

Max: alo

Spencer: (desde el comunicador) hola, mi nombre es Spencer Daimon y soy el comandante del Digimon Data Squad y en nombre de la organización quiero felicitarlos por eso, no todos los agentes pueden hacer Digievolucionar tan rápido a un digimon y ganar su 1ra batalla

Yoshino: ¿en qué está pensando señor?

Spencer: alguien que puede hacer todo eso que dije tiene potencial, y alguien con ese potencial es alguien que quiero en mi equipo

Oscar: (sorprendido como sus amigos) espere ¿quiere que nos unamos a su organización (lo piensa)?... si nos unimos, ¿nuestras digimons pueden quedarse con nosotros?

Spencer: claro que sí

Max, Mario y Oscar: (intercambian miradas y luego asienten con una sonrisa) aceptamos

Spencer: excelente, Homer quiero que tomes el huevo de Cannondramon y regreses a DATS, Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino y Keenan quiero que se queden ahí en caso de que haya más señal de digimons salvajes y quiero que pongan al tanto a los chicos

Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino y Keenan: sí señor

Marcus: será mejor buscar un hotel donde hospedarnos

Max: ¿hotel? No para nada ustedes son invitados y al parecer seremos compañeros, se quedarán en mi casa

Marcus: ¿a tus padres no les importará?

Max: no, ellos están vacacionando en Acapulco, vamos vengan

Las Renamons se despidieron de su padre, Homer fue directo al aeropuerto, los de DATS le pagaron a Jeff por el elote que se comió Agumon y los chicos fueron a la casa de Max acompañados de sus digimons y ahora eran miembros del Digimon Data Squad lo que significaba mucha acción

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO ESCRITO POR: PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU

EDITADO POR: ROCK ROJA

PUBLICADO POR: ROCK ROJA

EN COLABORACION CON: SONYG


	4. Chapter 4

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UNA LAMPARA, A QUE TE QUEMAS CON EL ENCENDEDOR AL PRENDER LA ESTUFA

Nota: ninguno de los Digimons no me pertenecen

Nota 2: todas las personas que se mencionen serán Humanos, y el resto Digimon, obviamente los que tengan Mon en el final del nombre

Capitulo 4: Un Día En El Campo, y El Descubrimiento De Una Leyenda Automovilística

Era de noche y el trió de amigos iba corriendo por la calle, seguido de las Renamons y los de DATS y sus Digimons de ellos, llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Max abrió la puerta, y todos entraron en chinga, y Max la cerro y puso un candado

Marcus: (sorprendido) no crees que el candado es algo exagerado

Max: medidas de seguridad, a veces uno nunca sabe si se van a necesitar (pone los seguros de la puerta) listo, vengan les mostrare la casa

Agumon: (suena su estomago) a mi me gustaría que me mostrara la cocina

Max: (mira a Agumon) parece que tu Mini Godzilla tiene un apetito insaciable

Marcus: (acostumbrado) ni que lo digas, es capaz de comerse una vaca entera

Oscar: (junto a Yira) eso parece que es cierto

Thomas: (junto a Gaomon) y dinos como están repartidas las labores en esta casa

Max: (confundido) de que me hablas

Thomas: si, digo a quien le toca las camas, los cuartos, los baños, y eso

Max: (lo mira con cara de ingenuidad) Hay no mames (se para) escucha amigo, estas en México, Mi País, Mi Casa, Mis Reglas, nadie hará Quehacer hasta que sea realmente necesario

Thomas: (sorprendido) de acuerdo

Yoshino: (junto a Lalamon) entonces, como quien dice este es un país libre

Max: bueno, no es una cosa así que digas que bruto que país más libre es este, pero de cierta forma si lo es (llegan a la puerta de la casa y entran) Bienvenidos a mis aposentos (lentamente abre la puerta)

(Ahora suena: Live you life T.I. [Feat Rihanna])

Marcus, Agumon, Yoshino, Lalamon, Keenan, Falcomon, Thomas, y Gaomon: (sorprendidos por lo que veían)

Una casa digna de reyes, una pantalla plana pequeña pero de buena definición, un estéreo, sillones, vitrinas, una cata de vinos, una mesa para comer en familia, y una puerta que llevaba a la cocina, llena de estantes y en ellos floreros con flores hermosas

Yoshino: (sorprendida) tu casa es muy bonita Max

Max: (alagado) muchas gracias, bueno (mira el reloj de su Sony Ericsson Xperia Neo V) van a ser las 10:30, es momento de cenar e irse a la cama

Shira: (bosteza) ya tengo sueño

Max: (la mira y le acaricia la cabeza) tranquila, solo cenamos y dormirás todo lo que quieras está bien (ella asiente) bien, bueno chicos, no sé si lo sabrán pero, en este lado del mundo, nosotros acostumbramos a tener nuestras puertas cerradas, de manera que si van a estar merodeando de noche, no hagan mucho ruido de acuerdo (todos asienten) bien es momento de cenar, una longaniza al puro estilo mexicano

Tiempo después

Todos: estoy lleno (dicen al mismo tiempo)

Agumon: (con dolor de estomago) no puedo comer un bocado más jefe (ROCK ROJA: aleluya este way por fin se lleno)

Keenan: (con la mano en el estomago) mi no poder comer mas

Max: ahora ven (Junto a Shira, como si nada, al igual que Mario, Yira, Shira, y Oscar) eso es lo que pasa si no estás acostumbrado a la comida mexicana

Mario: ni que lo digas amigo (con la mano en el estomago) todavía tengo ganas de mas longaniza

Oscar: (mira que todavía quedaba en una sartén) para tu suerte todavía queda un poco

Yoshino: (llena) no recuerdo la última vez que comí tanto

Shira: (le gana el sueño y deja caer su cuerpo y su cabeza encima de Max) Amo tengo sueño, podemos ahora si irnos a dormir

Max: (sonríe con un poco de burla) está bien vamos a dormir (toma los platos de todos y los deja en el fregadero y luego regresa con Shira)

Shira: (con los ojos entrecerrados, se voltea en dirección a Max y extiende los brazos) cárgueme

Max: (sonríe con burla) de acuerdo ven aquí (la toma al estilo de novia y sin mucho esfuerzo la carga) vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones

4 minutos después

Todos estaban en el segundo piso y algunos ya les estaban ganando el sueño

Max: (bosteza) esta será la habitación de ustedes (refiriéndose a los de DATS, y mostrando una habitación con 4 colchones y sabanas) espero que esto sea suficiente

Thomas: (adormilado) lo será, gracias por su hospitalidad señor Max

Max: bien, buenas noches

Medio segundo después

Todos estaban en sus habitaciones, echados en las camas, y jetones, en el cuarto de Marcus, Yoshino, Keenan, Thomas y el resto todo era tranquilo, Yoshino durmiendo como una dama, Marcus como un vago, Thomas como un soldado, y Keenan como niño chupándose el dedo, todos y cada uno de ellos junto a su Digimon, y en el cuarto de Max, Mario, Oscar, y el resto todo era tranquilo también, cada uno abrazado a su Renamon, y después de lo que paso hace poco se abrazaban con fuerza, de la manera más protectora posible, no dejarían que nada las apartasen de su lado, y harían hasta lo imposible porque así fuera

Tiempo Después

Eran las 5 de la mañana y todos en la casa seguían dormidos, pero Shira poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, ya desde hace poco no sentía el calor del cuerpo de su amo junto a ella, y había tenido y una pesadilla sobre lo que había sucedido hace rato, soñaba que si no se interponía en el ataque de Cannondramon Max habría muerto

Shira: (abre los ojos de golpe) ¿Eh? (voltea a todas direcciones y no ve a Max en ningún lado)

En ese momento la puerta se abre y deja ver a Max el cual cargaba un vaso con agua

Max: (mira a Shira despierta y susurra) Hola

Shira: hola (se sienta en la cama) donde estabas (preocupada)

Max: (toma del vaso y lo deja en su escritorio) baje a la cocina por un poco de agua, porque

Shira: oh, no por nada (con el corazón acelerado) Max, podemos hablar en la habitación de tus padres

Max: (confundido) claro

En ese momento Shira se levanto y sin esperar respuesta alguna tomo la mano de Max y se fue seguido de él a la habitación de los padres de Max, entraron y Shira cerró la puerta con seguro

Max: (mirando hacia una ventana) bueno ya estamos aquí así que de que querías hablar Shira (mira que ella le estaba dando la espalda) Shira (de repente escucha unos leves sollozos y se preocupa) Shira, nena, ¿estás bien? (se acerca a ella, extiende su brazo izquierdo, la toma de la mano, y mira unas pequeñas lagrimas caer al suelo)

Y sin previo aviso ella se dio la vuelta, lo envolvió en un abrazo muy protector y se tumbo junto con el aun en brazos a la cama

Max: (sorprendido) Shira te encuentras bien

Shira: (llorando) no, no me encuentro para nada bien

Max: (le soba la espalda) tranquila, tranquila, dime que sucede

Shira: yo….yo…yo (Llorando, levanta la mira y mira a Max a los ojos) tenía miedo, de perderte hace rato, y no sé qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera protegido

Max: (sorprendido, la estrecha aun mas en el abrazo) yo me sentí igual (mira que Shira se sorprende) cuando te interpusiste en el camino de ese Digimon, me quede apendejado por así decirlo, y cuando el ataque te llego a ti, mi corazón dejo de latir, y cuando cerraste los ojos, me quería suicidar, mira me dirás que soy cursi, pero si tu llegaras a morir yo ya no vería alguna razón para seguir viviendo, porque desde que llegaste a mi vida, tú te volviste todo en mi vida, mi mundo, ahora tu eres mi vida, eres mi mundo, eres mi todo (mira que Shira se calma y se sonroja, Piensa: _veinte segundos de valor Max, veinte segundos de valor, _suspira y se prepara para decir sus verdaderos sentimientos) lo que quiero decir es que….que….que…que…..yo…..que yo…mmmmmmmmmm aaaaaaa, mira lo que quiero decirte es que, me enamore de tus ojos, me enamore de tu ser, y con una simple sonrisa (se acerca a los labios de Shira) te ganaste mi querer

Shira: (sorprendida, y sin darle tiempo de responder, lo sujeto con sus brazos y lo beso en los labios)

Y en un rápido contante se separaron, y se quedaron viendo a los ojos del otro, y no podían explicar lo que sentían en ese momento

Max: (le acaricia las mejillas) te amo Shira

Shira: (lo besa una vez mas) yo también te amo Max….sabes siento un poco de frio, crees poder ayudarme con eso (sonríe coquetamente)

Max: (lo piensa un segundo) eso se puede solucionar cariño (sin previo aviso la comienza a besar, empezó siendo suave, y poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad del beso)

Era un momento lindo, los besos se convertían en caricias, las caricias en manoseos, y todo empezó cuando Shira le rompió la camisa de dormir que Max usaba y la tiro a un lado

En la habitación de Max 8 minutos después

Max y Shira estaban en la habitación de junto, los gemidos de ambos no se oían por alguna razón, pero todo estaba temblando, y el mismo vaso que Max dejo hace rato en su escritorio se movía, hasta que llego a un punto en el que se cayó y el agua le cayó encima a Mario y Perla ya que ambos dormían cerca del escritorio

Mario: (siente el agua caerle encima y se despierta) Pero que demo…

Perla: (se despierta de golpe al sentir el agua caerle encima) que paso….. (Siente que todo temblaba) porque esta temblando

Mario: (se limpia el agua de la cara) no lo se (en ese momento deja de temblar) ya paro…creo que fue un temblor pequeño

Perla: (bosteza) bueno…..ya que no fue nada vamos a seguir durmiendo (se recuesta en las sabanas)

Mario: de acuerdo (se recuesta y abraza a Perla) buenas noches (con los ojos cerrados)

Perla: (con los ojos cerrador) buenas noches (pega su cara al pecho de Mario y sonríe)

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los padres de Max

Max y Shira acababan de tener su primera vez (O_O) y ambos estaban desnudos, sudados, jadeantes, y con un centenar de emociones, al verse a los ojos, para Max era como ver una galaxia, y para Shira era como ver todo un mundo fantástico

Max: (la besa) te amo

Shira: (lo besa) te amo, con toda mi alma

Max: (sonríe, y recarga su cabeza contra los enormes pechos de Shira) me encanta tu pelaje, es suave, calientito, y muy cómodo

Shira: gracias por los halagos cariño (sonriendo, siente como Max sacaba su miembro de su interior acompañado de semen, toma las cobijas y los tapa a ambos) que te parece si seguimos durmiendo, pero de esta manera

Max: (se acomoda mejor) no podría estar más de acuerdo (le besa los pechos) buenas noches amor (cierra las ojos)

Shira: (le besa la cabeza) buenas noches Max (cierra los ojos y ambos se duermen, abrazados, y derretidos por el gran calor del placer)

7 Horas Después

Todos estaban levantados y estaban desayunando un poco de Nesquick (no se si se escriba así pero buano), había un maldito silencio del carajo que empezaba a molestar a todos, hasta que Max decidió a hablar

Max: (junto a Shira, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por debajo de la mesa, se estaban agarrando de las…de las… de las….de las nalgas, se estaban agarrando de las nalgas, Eugenio Derbez: Nooooooooooooo se estaban agarrando de laaaaas maaaanos) bueno (todos lo miran como esperando que diga algo mas) aprovechando, que es un lindo día, no hay nada que hacer aquí en casa, y son vacaciones de verano, porque no hacemos un día de campo

Yoshino: ¿Un día de campo? (Max le asiente) pues eso estaría bien, pero a donde iríamos

Max: hay un campo no muy lejos de aquí, es muy hermoso, con los arboles de manzanas, se puede tener un buen día de campo

Oscar: (junto a Yira) pues esa es una muy buena idea

Thomas: (junto a Gaomon el cual veía de manera apendejada a Perla) De acuerdo, estamos en tu casa, tu eres el jefe (comiendo)

Max: de acuerdo (piensa) haber, deberemos preparar algunas cosas, Thomas, tú te encargaras de la comida, Sándwiches, papas, y esas cosas, si gustas una ensalada

Thomas: claro (sigue comiendo)

Max: Yoshino, Keenan, Falcomon, Lalalmon, y Gaomon, ustedes busquen algo en lo que podamos sentarnos en el pasto, una cobija, una sabana, lo que sea, pero con tal de que el pasto no nos dé comezón en el trasero (todos los mencionados le asienten) okey, Marcus, y Agumon

Marcus: (termina de comer al igual que Agumon) no te preocupes, Agumon y yo llevaremos nuestra hambre para comer al rato, no Agumon

Agumon: (sonriendo) Chi que Chi

Max: (los mira serio) oh bueno, si así son las cosas, Thomas

Thomas: (deja de beber de su café) si Max

Max: Tu estarás a cargo de la comida cierto (Thomas le asiente) pues escucha, si Marcus y Agumon no ayudan con el día de campo, no les des ni una migaja de comida de acuerdo

Thomas: (mira a Marcus, y luego a Max con una sonrisa cómplice) de acuerdo

Marcus: (incrédulo) vamos no estarán hablando en serio (mira que así era) es en serio, oh vamos Max por favor

Max: no, oye si vamos a tener un día de campo todos vamos a colaborar con algo (toma un poco de café)

Marcus: en serio y ustedes con que van a colaborar (atento a la respuesta al igual que Agumon)

Max: yo llevare unos cuantos juegos de mesa, mi estéreo portátil (como los estéreos pero estos los agarras de una manija y te los puedes llevar a donde quieras) mi teléfono y mi reproductor para escuchar algo de música (como si nada)

Mario: yo llevare mi PSP y les mostrare como jugar el GTA SAN ANDREAS (como si nada)

Oscar: yo llevare algunos de los libros de Max, por si llegan a aburrirse un poco y quieran leer un poco (como si nada)

Marcus: a (Piensa: _Demonios_) está bien, está bien, ayudaremos, pero por favor déjenos comer

Max: (Finge pensarlo) está bien, y saben algo, ya sea con que pueden ayudar ustedes Dos

Marcus: (intrigado) con que

Max: (se levanta y saca de abajo del fregadero Garrafones de Agua de al menos 6,7 litros cada uno) a ustedes dos les toca llevar los garrafones

Marcus y Agumon: (tragan grueso) de acuerdo

Max: de acuerdo (choca las palmas) es momento de prepararse, un momento, como nos llevaremos a los Digimons

Thomas: con los Digivices (saca su Digivice) solo debes señalar y decir el nombre de tu Digimon y decir ``Desmaterializar´´ y listo

Max: como ósea, digo Renamon Desmaterializar y ya (Tomas le asiente) okey, bueno a trabajar chicos (toma los platos de todos y los pone en el fregadero)

Tiempo Después

Todos estaban en la entrada de la casa de Max y tomaron camino hacia el campo del que Max les había hablado, y mientras caminaban por la calle, Oscar les iba contando una anécdota

Oscar: y por eso no como mortadela (termina la anécdota)

Yoshino: ya nos has contado esa historia 3 veces (cansada)

Mario: y yo aun no le entiendo (confundido)

Max: jajajajajajaja tampoco yo (confundido)

Marcus: (cansado de cargar ambos garrafones de agua) oye Max cuanto falta

Max: nada (se detiene) ya llegamos

En ese momento se paran y miran al frente, para quedarse asombrados con lo que veían, todo un campo, lleno de pastizales verdes, y algunas familias en días de campo (10 familias), cada una conviviendo, y cosas así

Max: (pensando) donde nos sentaremos nosotros, donde, donde, donde…ahí (señala a un árbol cerca de un pequeño bosque, donde podrían tener su día de campo sin que nadie viera a sus Digimons, y lo mejor era que tenía un pequeño kiosco y ahí podrían pones la comida y esas cosas) ese será un buen lugar para tener nuestro día de campo, vamos (sujeta un Scrabble, BattleShip, Pictionari, y el Monopoly Millonario, y comienza a caminar al árbol seguido de los demás)

Yoshino: (encantada por los hermosos panoramas Mexicanos) ahora veo porque le dicen México lindo y querido

Max, Mario, y Oscar: (recuerdan la canción) México lindo y querido, si muero leeeeeeeeeeeejos de tiiiiiiiii

Thomas: es una canción (le asienten) yo pensé que era una expresión

Oscar: aunque no lo crean, en nuestro país tenemos muchas formas de expresar nuestro amor por nuestro país (cargando los libros Moby Dick, Sherlock Holmes y una guía de juego de Halo)

Max: escribir canciones es una de ellas (llegan a su destino y dejan las cosas ahí) bien (mira hacia los alrededores) parece que no hay nadie (del bolsillo de su pantalón saca su Digivice y lo extiende al frente) Renamon Materializar

Mario y Oscar: (sacan sus Digivices y hacen lo mismo que Max) Renamon Materializar

En ese momento, Shira, Yira, y Perla salen de sus Digivices

Yira: por fin, ya no soportaba estar dentro de esa cosa (se estira un poco)

Los de DATS hicieron lo mismo con sus Digimons

Max: (sonriendo) bueno ya que todos estamos aquí (enciende el estéreo portátil, saca el cable del auxiliar, y conecta su teléfono, lo desbloquea y pone algo de música) vamos a ver, Alejandra Guzmán, Yandel, Wisin y Yandel, Chino y Nacho, aquí esta C-Kan (le pica al teléfono y la canción Mexicanos Al Grito De Guerra, con el Ketzal y el Boss) esta es una de las rolas de nuestro país

Aja! el boss, el ketzal, en otra mas de los  
>mismos piratas, C-Mobztas<br>( Coro )  
>quien puede ser para no parar, el corazón de mi piel<br>morena, quien debe ser para comparar, el coraje  
>mexicano, tricolores mi bandera, somos mexicanos al<br>grito de guerra, por el amor de mi gente y mi tierra,  
>somos mexicanos al grito de guerra<p>

( Ketzal )  
>Yo soy mexicano y siempre lo voy a gritar, y como<br>todo México no nos vamos a rajar,somos raza  
>brava, nuca dudamos pa' nada, somos buenos pa' el fogon y buenos para la pedrada, orgullo mexicano,<br>donde siempre vas sangrando, donde la clika es  
>familia y el amigo es un hermano<br>nos gusta la fiesta, con litro de cerveza, con  
>una buena rola de noche hasta que amanezca , juega la<br>selección seguro que se prende el cerro, cuando huele  
>a carne wey se pone bravo el perro, brindamos con<br>chalino y las nieves de enero,  
>y nunca nos dejamos de ningún culero, drogas y<br>mujeres tenemos puro veneno, orgullo a ver nacido en  
>el país de Jose Alfredo, viva Zapata, y que retumben<br>los fogones, y como dijo villa trajimos puros pelones

( Coro )  
>quien puede ser para no parar, el corazón de mi piel<br>morena, quien debe ser para comparar, el coraje  
>mexicano, tricolores mi bandera, somos mexicanos al<br>grito de guerra, por el amor de mi gente y mi tierra,  
>somos mexicanos al grito de guerra<p>

( C-kan )  
>Viva México señoras y señores, y al que opine lo<br>contrarios mandelos a los asaderos, quiubo, wey que  
>onda vato ya te la sabes, de la tierra de la adare,<br>como Julio Cesar Chaves, cabron pa' el trompon, y al  
>Vicente pa' los coros, chivo de balon, tenemos<br>medallas de oro  
>foro con mariachis y al pasito tun tun, unas coronas<br>heladas en la playa de cancun, tour por el area del maiz  
>y del peso, calibres gruesos y las miss universo, incluso<br>algo que me llena de ganas, la mejor marihuana  
>natural es mexicana, sinceramente aca no me falta<br>nada, bueno mi presidente esta de la chingada,  
>pero nada quiero mas que mi bandera, mexicanos<br>al grito de guerra.

( Coro )  
>quien puede ser para no parar, el corazón de mi piel<br>morena, quien debe ser para comparar, el coraje  
>mexicano, tricolores mi bandera, somos mexicanos al<br>grito de guerra, por el amor de mi gente y mi tierra,  
>somos mexicanos al grito de guerra<p>

( Ketzal )  
>quibole compadre, dejese caer, baje de la troca y diag lo<br>que hay que hacer, con dinero o sin dinero, yo hago  
>siempre lo que quiero, y que me lleve en banda ya<br>sabe que nunca pierdo,

( C-kan )  
>quemando desde el cerro, me miran por ay,si muero<br>lejos de ti, pues que me traigan aqui, mexico lindo,  
>brindo con tequila un pomo, orgullo mexicano que,<br>hasta me tatue hasta el lomo

( Ketzal )  
>con la fronte en alto piso suelo mexicanos, si no nos<br>asustame por weyes encobijados, aqui siempre he  
>rifando homie como el chochi loco, verde, blanco y rojo,<br>abanderado puro loco

( C-kan )  
>puercos rojos, ojos rojos, tricolor verde blanco y<br>rojo, y yo no aflojo lo arrojo en mi trabajo,  
>soy de jalisco y yo no me rajo<p>

( Coro )  
>quien puede ser para no parar, el corazón de mi piel<br>morena, quien debe ser para comparar, el coraje  
>mexicano, tricolores mi bandera, somos mexicanos al<br>grito de guerra, por el amor de mi gente y mi tierra,  
>somos mexicanos al grito de guerra<p>

Y mientras seguía la canción todos hacían algo, Marcus estaba perdiendo una partida de BattleShip contra Mario, Perla jugaba con Keenan al Scrabble, Lalamon, Falcomon y Agumon al Pictionary, y Yoshino, Oscar, Shira, Thomas, Yira, y Gaomon jugaban al Monopoly, mientras que Max saco un balón eh hizo dominadas, todo era tranquilo, los amigos se divertían, se conocían un poco, y de vez en cuando hacían bromas, contaban chistes, etc., todo era tranquilo, pasadas las 2:30 Max dejo de hacer dominadas, y Marcus, Keenan, Perla, Yira, Yoshino, Mario, Oscar, Agumon, Lalamon, Gaomon, Falcomon, Gaomon, y Thomas aprovecharon para jugar al Futbol, mientras Shira comía un Sándwich de atún, vio como Max se recostaban en la sombra del árbol, termino de comer y se acerco a el

Shira: (sonriendo) Hola cariño (se sienta junto a él)

Max: (con los ojos cerrados) Hola amor

Shira: (se acerca más a él y se recuesta junto a él y lo abraza) relajándote

Max: (sonriendo, le devuelve el abrazo) si, esta es una de las cosas que amo de mi país, podemos estar tranquilos sin ninguna preocupación, todo es paz, y tranquilidad

Thomas: (llega corriendo junto con los demás) ¡Max!, tienes que ver esto

Max: (abre los ojos) que sucede (se sueltan y ambos se levantan)

Thomas se apresura y señala a dos chavos de 17 años peleando a putazo limpio (XD)

Thomas: (preocupado) no deberíamos intervenir

Max: (tranquilo y como si nada) no

Thomas: (lo mira desconcertado) como que no, hay que ir a separarlos (iba a caminar hacia los chavos pero Max lo detuvo con su brazo)

Max: (despreocupado) amigo, esto es México, aquí resolvemos nuestros problemas a golpes, y además ahora se pelean pero luego se calman (todos miran hacia los chavos, y habían dejado de pelear, y ahora bebían una corona Fría) ven

Thomas: (sorprendido) vaya este país es increíble

Max: (lo mira con una sonrisa enorme) lo ves, México es el país más famoso y poderoso del mundo, amo a mi tierra

Yoshino: (mira que el balón estaba bajo el pie de Marcus) bueno ya que no hay problema (lo patea y se lo quita) vamos a seguir jugando

Marcus: (sorprendido) oye eso es trampa (corre tras el balón al igual que todos)

Max: (va hacia el Kiosco y toma un Sándwich de atún, junto a Shira) México lindo y querido

El resto de la tarde fue normal, llena de juegos, goles, y faltas (de parte de Perla, Yoshino, Lalamon, y Yira), y después de lo de los chavos no se preocuparon ni un poco, ya estaban acostumbrados, eso era algo un poco Típico en México

Nota del autor: créanme es cierto

Llegada las 6:00 de la tarde, comenzó a oscurecer y era momento de regresar a casa, el agua se había acabado por lo cual Marcus ya no debería cargar los garrafones llenos, pero si tenía que llevarlos

Thomas: y como nos regresamos Max (cargando los juegos)

Max: como nos venimos pero….. (Reacciona de golpe) si es cierto, tendremos que irnos por el otro camino

Yoshino: (confundida) porque Max

Max: porque hoy es el tianguis de la calle por donde nos venimos, tendremos que irnos por detrás, así que síganme, conozco mucho estos caminos

Todos: de acuerdo (todos siguen a Max, ya que comenzó a caminar)

Y mientras caminaban con destino a la casa de Max iban entablando una conversación, mientras iban caminando en la banqueta cerca de una pequeña zanja no tan profunda como del tamaño de un tope

Max: (caminando junto a Shira y Mario y Perla) no se ustedes pero yo ya estoy cansado

Thomas: (bosteza) todos lo estamos, tenían razón, uno se divierte al estilo mexicano

Max: te lo dije (sonriendo) y es bueno ya que (una luz le pega encima de los ojos) aaaaaaah (se detiene y se talla los ojos)

Shira: (se para al igual que todos y se preocupa) estas bien

Max: si es solo que (mira hacia donde le apuntaba la luz y se intrigo) que es eso (veía algo en la zanja que era tapado por una lona enorme, se mete a ella junto con los demás y lo examina) acaso será lo que creo que es (se acerca, y mira un espejo de auto, levanta un poco la lona y ve las partes de un auto oxidado, pero lo que más le asombro era el logo que había en la parte delantera) no lo puedo creer (toma la lona y la jala dejando ver un auto, pero no cualquier auto) Un Charger R/T 1970

En ese momento todos se quedaron sorprendidos, un auto legendario en la historia automovilística estaba frente a ellos, sin parabrisas ni espejos, solo unas ruedas, las puertas, y todo estaba por completo oxidado, Max abrió el cofre y vio que el motor era nuevo

Max: (sorprendido) porque botarían algo así

Mario: no lo sé amigo, pero ya vámonos la oscuridad me está empezando a dar miedo (asustado)

Max: no podemos irnos y dejarlo aquí, sería un completo desperdicio (todos lo miran sorprendidos) vamos, ayúdenme, (abre la puerta con algo de esfuerzo y entra, y pone la neutral) Thomas maneja yo lo empujare (sale y Thomas entra, se va a la parte de atrás y comienza a empujar) vamos chicos una manita

Todos un poco inseguros ayudan a Max a empujar el auto y lo sacaron de la zanja

En la casa de Max

Todos habían llegado desde hace un buen rato, y estaban notoriamente cansados por haber empujado el auto durante 10 minutos, estaban reunidos en la cocina cenando huevo con jamón

Oscar: y que piensas hacer con el auto Max (en ese momento todos dirigen la mirada a Max)

Max: lo vamos a reparar, y nos vamos ir de viaje (todos lo miran sorprendidos) si, si algunas personas se van a vacacionar nosotros también

Thomas: (confundido) pero a donde iríamos

Max: (sonríe) a Cancún (todos lo miran aun mas sorprendidos) las playas de Cancún (sus amigos lo miran algo confundidos) escuchen, llevo ahorrando desde hace un buen tiempo, solo tengo que llamarle a mi tío Joaquín, el tiene un deshuesad ero le pediré las piezas del auto, y si no las tiene puede conseguirlas para mañana, y con los 3,512 pesos que llevo ahorrados podremos repararlo

Yira: (confundida) al menos tienes algún diseño para el auto

Max: de hecho si (se levanta de la mesa y va rápidamente a su cuarto, luego de cinco minutos regresa con un Bloc Marquilla) desde pequeño siempre quise tener un Charger R/T así (abre el Bloc y deja ver el dibujo de un Charger color naranja, con una bandera rara encima, un 01 en los costados y el nombre de General Lee) así dejare ese auto de afuera (señala una ventana que dejaba ver donde estaba el auto) así que, que dicen me ayudaran a repararlo

Todos: (se miran entre sí) de acuerdo

Max: bien, otra cosa que debemos hacer es costear el viaje, si alguno tiene dinero que quiera dar para el viaje, hable ahora y que calle para siempre (espera una respuesta)

Mario: para tu suerte en la mochila que traje para quedarme traje 817 pesos, podremos usarlos para el viaje (toma de su leche con chocolate)

Oscar: y yo en la mía tengo 671 pesos podremos usarlos también (toma de su café)

Yoshino: yo tengo depositados 8,212, podremos usar una parte también (toma de su café con leche)

Thomas: yo tengo depositados más de 40,123 podremos usar una parte también (tomando leche)

Marcus: yo solo tengo 812 depositados creo que podremos usarlos (come de su concha, no esa que están pensando eh)

Max: de acuerdo, todo está planeado, nos iremos a Cancún una vez reparado el auto (saca su Xperia y le marca a su tío) Hola Tío…nada yo aquí en mi casa con unos amigos y tu…a que bien, oye tío tengo un favor que pedirle…..a cuanto me venderías las piezas de Un Charger R/T 1970…pues los para choces delanteros y traseros, las luces frontales y traseras, 4 rines, y unos neumáticos nuevos, también algunos parabrisas, y espejos para las puertas y también pintura….naranja, azul fuerte, blanca, negra, y roja o y unas lijas….en serio no me cobraras nada…a bueno….entonces me las traerías mañana…..si yo necesito que traigas tus herramientas…..es que mis amigos y yo encontramos uno de esos y pensamos repararlo…..si….aja…cámara tío muchas gracias…salúdame a la familia….cámara adiós…..adiós (cuelga) buenas noticias, mi tío nos dará las piezas del auto gratis, al igual que las luces y el cableado…..así que todo estará listo para pasado mañana así que mañana prepárense chicos porque mañana trabajaremos duro

Todos: de acuerdo (terminan de cenar)

Max: bueno (termina de cenar) hora de irse a dormir

4 Minutos Después

Todos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos y estaban completamente jetones, de la misma manera que en la mañana, ya que al día siguiente comenzarían con las reparaciones y ahora las cosas estarían por ponerse más interesantes

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


	5. Chapter 5

HO HOLA SOY DE ROCA ROJA, Y TE apuesto UNA M16, A QUE ES MAS LA USAMOS México AK-47

HOLA, Hao, HI, HOLIWIS, AMIGOS hola como estan, ESPERO QUE BIEN, BUENO VOY DIRECTO AL GRANO, PUEDE QUE ESTE CAP SEA UN POQUITO CORTO, PERO ESQUE ONU AMIGO MIO A ESTADO Desesperado CON VER QUE SUCEDERA ... .NO NOMBRES (DIRE Pheonix-BIRD-BLU) Y SI Deben AGRADECER A ALGUIEN POR LO CUAL ESTE Subiendo MUCHO MAS Seguido ES A EL, EL ES UN GRAN AMIGO Y ME AYUDADO A UN CHINGO, BUENO SI LEES ESTO AMIGO, QUIERO DECIR GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA, DE Aprecio VERDAD QUE ME AYUDES CON MIS IDEAS Y MIS HISTORIAS, Y PARA QUE VEAS QUE TRABAJE DURO EN ESTE CAP TE DIRE QUE TRABAJE DURANTE TODA LA NOCHE, Y AL RATO Si te veo EN FACEBOOK TE Mandare UNA FOTO CON MIS ojeras, ASI QUE DEJO DE HACERME PENDEJO Y LES DOY A CONOCER EL CAPITULO 5 DE ESTA HISTORIA, de aunque ESE PAC ES MAS QUE YA SABEN muscial, ASI QUE DISFRUTENLA

Nota: ninguno de los Digimons no me pertenecen

Nota 2: todas las Personas Que se mencionen Seran Humanos, y el resto de Digimon, obviamente los Tengan Que Mon en El final del Nombre

Nota 3: Quiero Dejar en Claro Que el `` Lee'' general FUE idea de la Película The Dukes Of Hazzard Con La bocina y TODO

Capitulo 5: La Restauración, y La Bella y Dulce Temporada De Celo (Este Capítulo me Recuerda a la serie Rick's Restauración, excepto la instancia de parte del celo)

Al día siguiente (A las 6 de la Mañana)

Una Camioneta sí encontraba aparcada Enfrente de la casa de Max, Donde señor ONU alto, moreno, y Con apariencia de cristiano ESTABA Bajando Todo Lo Que Su sobrino le habia Pedido, junto Con La Ayuda de Max

Joaquín: (sorprendido) Aun no entiendo Como Fue Que encontraron ONU Cargador 1970 Oxidado Pero Con nuevo motor de la ONU

Max: (cargando las Luces y Los Parachoques) Que Te Digo tío, ES solitario suerte

Joaquín: (Termina de bajar las Luces, la pintura, el cableado, la ONU Estéreo, Reproductor de Naciones Unidas, la pintura, el los Parachoques, los vidrios, Las llantas, los Rines, Las lijas y Los Asientos, y las Cubiertas de Estós) ESO bueno FUE TODO Sobrino, Espera, Aparte te traje mal Herramientas Todo Lo Que need párrafo Reparar el auto, ya me voy tus primos tu tia y yo iremos a la iglesia

Max: (Sonriendo) de Acuerdo, tío Con Cuidado

Su tío sí subio un su camioneta y Se Fue, Max entro de nuevo a la casa y unos amigos Encontró Sus, una hermosa cachorrita las Renamons ya su (Shira)

Thomas: (Mirando el cableado) Con Que ESTO usaremos párrafo arreglar el auto

Max: Asi Es Que, ASI Que Dicen Listos para Empezar (Espera Las Respuestas)

Keenan, Thomas, Agumon, Gaomon, Falcomon, Mario, Marco, Oscar: si

Max: de Acuerdo, Entonces Uno de Cada Una tomo lija y empiecen un lo oxidado TODO lijar (Toma Una lija Junto Con El resto y empiezan a lijar el auto)

Nota del autor: bueno ya Que esta instancia de parte Sera Demasiado larga y abarcara Una instancia de parte del cap, pondre Una Canción Para omitir la instancia de parte de la lijadura del auto

(Ahora Suena: Enrique Iglesias Bailando)

_**Jejejeje ... ..Enrique iglesias ... Baila Baila ... ..ella sola ... .deséame ... yo te miro y sí me corta la Respiración ... ..cuando Tu Me Miras Se me sube El Corazón ... .me palpita lento El Corazón ... y en la ONU Silencio Tu Mirada dados Mil Palabras ... .la noche en la Que Te suplico Que no SALGA el sol ... .Bailandoooo ... .Bailandoooo ... .Bailandooooo ... .Bailandoooo ... Tu Cuerpo y mio llenando el el vacio Subiendo y Bajando ... .subiendo y Bajando ... .Bailandoooo ... .Bailandoooo ... .Bailandooooo ... .Bailandoooo ... ESE fuego por dentro me va enloqueciendo me va saturandoooo ... .con tu Física, Química y tu, tambien tu anatomía, la cerveza y el tequila y tu boca colonia, y Ya No Puedo mas ... ..ya No puedo más ... Ya No Puedo Maaas ... ..con this melodía tu color de tu fantasia, Con Tu Filosofía Mi cabeza this vacia Y Ya No puedo más ... ..ya No puedo más ... .ya no Maaas Puedo ... .ya No puedo más ... ..Y yo Quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, contigo bailar, Tener contigo Una Noche loca ... Una Noche looooca ... Besar ay tu boooca ... .y Besar tu bocaaa ... y yo Quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, Contigo bailar, Tener contigo Una Noche loca, estafa tremenda loca ... Oooooooh ... ..ooooooh ... ..oooooh ... .ooooooooh ... .tu me Miras y me llevas a Otra dimensión ... estoy en Otra dimensiooon ... .tus latidos aceleran un mi Corazón ... .tus latidos aceleran un Mi Corazón ... .que ironia del destino No tocarte Poder, abrazarteee, Y sentir la magia de tu amor ... ..Bailandoooo ... .Bailandoooo ... .Bailandooooo ... .Bailandoooo ... ESE fuego por dentro me va enloqueciendo mí VA saturandoooo ... .con tu Física, Química y tu, tambien tu anatomía, la cerveza y el tequila y tu boca colonia, Y Ya No puedo más ... ..ya No puedo más ... Ya No Puedo Maaas ... ..con tu melodía this color de tu fantasia, Con Tu Filosofía Mi cabeza this vacia Y Ya No puedo más ... ..ya No puedo más ... .ya No Puedo Maaas ... .ya No puedo más ... ..Y yo Quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, contigo bailar, Tener contigo Una Noche loca ... Una Noche looooca ... ay besar tu booooca ... .y Besar tu bocaaa ... y yo Quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, contigo bailar, Tener contigo Una Noche loca ... con tremenda looooca ... Oooooooh ... ..ooooooh ... .oooooh ... .ooooooooh ... .tu me Miras y me llevas a Otra dimensión ... estoy en Otra dimensiooon ... .tus latidos aceleran a corazón mi, tus latidos aceleran mi corazón..que una ironia del destino No tocarte Poder, abrazarteee, Y sentir La Magia De Tu Amor ... Bailandoooo ... .Bailandoooo ... .Bailandooooo ... .Bailandoooo ... ESE fuego por dentro me va enloqueciendo me va saturandoooo ... .con tu Física, Química y tu, tambien tu anatomía, la cerveza y el tequila y tu boca colonia , Y Ya No puedo más ... ..ya No puedo más ... Ya No Puedo Maaas ... ..con this melodía tu color de tu fantasia, Con Tu Filosofía Mi cabeza this vacia Y Ya No puedo más ... ..ya No puedo más ... Ya No Puedo Maaas ... .ya No puedo más ... ..Y yo Quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo, contigo bailar, Tener contigo Una Noche loca ... Una Noche looooca ... Besar ay tu booooca ... .y Besar tu bocaaa ... y yo quiero de Estar contigo, vivir contigo, contigo bailar, Tener contigo Una Noche loca ... con tremenda loooca ... Oooooooh ... ..ooooooh ... ..oooooh ... .ooooooooh ... Oooooooh ... ..ooooooh ... ..oooooh ... .ooooooooh ... Bailando Bailando Amor ... Amor ... .es Que se me va el dolor ...**_

(Fin de la canción)

El auto en sí encontraba Totalmente lijado y Los chicos denotaban Un poco de cansancio

Max: (Sudando) busque Ahora EmPeCemos Con lo dicifil, el cableado, el los Parachoques Y las Luces, Mario y yo nos encargaremos del motor

En La Cocina de la casa

Se encontraban Shira, Yira, Perla, Yoshino, y Lalamon, Las Cuales Estaban desayunando Poco ONU, y Yoshino les platicaba de ALGUNAS Cosas, Pero Las Tres Renamons, tenian la mirada perdida en la ventana de la cocina, Una Cada VIENDO un hombre Do Trabajar, duro, Fuerte, y Con Esfuerzo fisico

Yoshino: Y Es Por Eso que Marcus y yo No Nos llevamos muy bien (Que Mira Las Chicas tenian La Mirada perdida en el los chicos, Pero especialmente en tres) Porque no van estafa Ellos

Shira: (embobada Con La Mirada en Max) no lo se, no quisieramos Ser ONU estorbo

Perla: (Sonríe coquetamente MIENTRAS Miraba un Mario) Y Que les parece si vamos

Yira: (con la mirada en Oscar) podriamos ir estafa Alguna Excusa

Yoshino: Cual seria y (Interesada)

Shira: (se le prende el foco) ya lo tengo (mira UNOS Limones En Una cosa blanca) busque ESTO les gustara

De regreso Con Los Chicos

Todos Estaban Sudando a mares, Mario Mas ya Que No Habia Comido Mucho en La Mañana ASI Que tenia hambre, y pecar Que Nadie se Llegaron Cuenta dierra Shira, Perla y Yira Con Una Bandeja Con Vasos y Agua de limón Fría, sonrieron y CUANDO Llegaron Al ver un Max, Mario y Oscar estafa Varias manchas negras en Las playeras, del Aceite, Asi El óxido y Cosas

Shira: Hola (es ESE Momento Todos le dirigen la mirada) Como premio Por Trabajar duro les trajimos Algo de Tomar, Y Que Mejor Que Una agua de limón

Todos suspiran aliviados y sí Detienen Por Momento de la ONU, Dejan Las Herramientas Y van Por un vaso de agua

Max: (Cansado) Gracias amor (le susurra Sonríe al Oído y ella)

Shira: (Feliz) Como Veo Ya casi ACABAN (Mira Que El auto ESTABA Ya casi Terminado, y habian empezado hace 5 Horas)

Max: ahi la llevamos, Faltan Aun, las Luces, el los Parachoques, la pintura, los rines, llantas Las, EL Estéreo y Otras cosillas mas, Thomas ya termino Con El cableado, Por lo Cual Es Lo Que Falta Poco, estafa y respecto a la llave, párr Nuestra suerte tengo uña de la ONU Cargador ojala y embone busque (Terminales de Tomar) bueno, Ahora vamos chicos Hay Que Seguir (deja el vaso en la Bandeja y Max y Mario Regresan a ver el motor)

Shira y Perla Un poco juquetonas sí van Hacia la instancia de parte del conductor y encuentran algunos cables Conectar el pecado, azul verde Uno y Uno

Shira: (juguetonamente Toma AMBOS cables) De Que Seran Estós cables (los Conecta)

Y Si Como Fuera lo mas Tipico la bocina del auto Sonó justo Al lado de Max y Mario, salto de la ONU asustados pegan pegándose Con El cofre del auto el cual sea sí desatora y Cae Encima de Ambos y comienzan a forcejear párr Salir de Ahí, Que Hasta Max toma el cofre y lo levanta MIENTRAS Que Con Una Mano sí tapaba El oído direction derecho

Max: (molesto) Creo Que es del claxon

Mario: No Se Porque Pero ESTO me Recuerda un Algo que vi en Drake y Josh (Sonríe Con burla) Pero Creo Que tu eres Josh jejejejeje

Max: (lo mira seriamente, se Hace un Lado de la ONU y Aprovechando Que Mario tenia desde el torso del Cuerpo en el cofre del carro, deja caer el cofre Encima de Mario, y Ríe al Verlo retorcerse) jajajajajajajajaja, Que mira Do camisa SE HABIA roto) Ahora Vuelvo chicos, voy a Ponerme Otra camisa, no tardo (es ESE Momento Se Va Corriendo Hacia Do habitación ¿, Pero No Se Dio Cuenta De Que Seguido época)

En La Habitación

Max habia Llegado Y SE ESTABA poniendo Una camisa blanca, y Una Vez Que volteo vio un Shira recargada en el marco de la puerta

Max: hola Amor Que Pasa (confundido, mira Como Shira Hacia corre el y lo tumba En la cama) aaaaay (mira Como Shira sí Encima en el)

Shira: (Sonriendo coquetamente, Toma la Mano de Max y la COLOCA En Su pecho) Dame amor

Max: ESO Quisiera Amor, Pero Sabes Que estoy Trabajando, en Cuanto Haya Terminado Y Si Aun ESTAS de humor, de Podemos Hacerlo (Intentando comprensivo sonar)

Shira: mmmmmm Aaaaah Esta Bien, Pero En El Termines de Que Momento, Minutos de la ONU ni menos (poniendo las Condiciones)

Max: Acuerdo de amor (la besa) Ahora Con Tu Permiso, Debo Seguir Trabajando, te juro Que hay nada tardare (la besa Una Vez Más)

De regreso Con El Resto

Max ESTABA Llegando y Mira Que Todos Estaban acostados en el pasto

Max: ya Volví (TODOS LO Miran) Ahora Hay Que Seguir, Asi Por cierto, Necesito una Alguien Que Me ayude Con lo de la bocina del carro, Porque (Saca Do Teléfono) Quiero Que SE ESCUCHE Asi (le pica una y Algo Suena La Sirena del General Lee el original)

Thomas: (Interesado) Yo sí puedo, Hacerlo, Si digo Tu Gustas, Pero necesitare Un poco de Tiempo

Max: Cuánto tardarías Como (intrigado)

Thomas: 1, 2 horas de Como minimo

Max: de Acuerdo, en Lo Que la haces, Nosotros seguiremos Con Lo Que Queda

(Here pondre Otra canción ya hijo Que las 8 de la Mañana y tengo mucha hueva De Escribir Demasiado, Asi Que pondre Una canción párr La ocasión, Cual no se, Pero ahorita veo)

(Ahora Suena: Mexicanos al Grito de Guerra, C-Kan, ketzal, El Fundador

_**Aja! el jefe, el ketzal, En Otra mas de Los **__**  
><strong>__**Mismos piratas, C-Mobztas **__**  
><strong>__**(Coro) **__**  
><strong>__**Puede ser Quien párrafo sin Parar, El corazón de mi piel **__**  
><strong>__**morena, Quien Dębe Ser párr comparar, el coraje **__**  
><strong>__**mexicano, tricolores mi bandera, somos mexicanos al **__**  
><strong>__**grito de guerra, Por El Amor de mi gente y mi tierra, **__**  
><strong>__**somos mexicanos al grito de guerra **__**(ketzal) **__**  
><strong>__**Yo soy mexicano Mín Y Siempre voy a gritar, y Como **__**  
><strong>__**Todo Mexico no nos vamos a rajar, somos raza **__**  
><strong>__**brava, dudamos NUCA 'nada, somos buenos pa' pa El Fogón y Buenos Para La pedrada, Orgullo Mexicano, **__**  
><strong>__**Donde Siempre vas Sangrando, Donde la clika es **__**  
><strong>__**familia y el amigo Es Un hermano **__**  
><strong>__**nos gusta la fiesta, aire litro de cerveza, aire **__**  
><strong>__**Una buena rola de Noche Hasta que amanezca, Juega La **__**  
><strong>__**Selección Seguro que sí prende el cerro, Cuando Huele **__**  
><strong>__**a carne wey sí pone bravo el perro, brindamos estafa **__**  
><strong>__**Chalino y Las nieves de enero, **__**  
><strong>__**y Nunca nos Dejamos de ningún culero, Drogas y **__**  
><strong>__**Mujeres TENEMOS Puro veneno, orgullo una versión Nacido en **__**  
><strong>__**El País de José Alfredo, Viva Zapata, Y Que retumben **__**  
><strong>__**Los Fogones, y del como DIJO villa trajimos Puros pelones **__**(Coro) **__**  
><strong>__**Puede del Ser Quien párrafo sin Parar, El corazón de mi piel **__**  
><strong>__**morena, comparar Quien Dębe Ser párrafo, el coraje **__**  
><strong>__**mexicano, tricolores mi bandera, somos mexicanos al **__**  
><strong>__**grito de guerra, Por El Amor de mi gente y mi tierra, **__**  
><strong>__**somos mexicanos al grito de guerra **__**(C-kan) **__**  
><strong>__**Viva México Señoras y Señores, y al Que opine lo **__**  
><strong>__**Contrarios Mandelos un El los Asaderos, quiubo, wey Que **__**  
><strong>__**vato ya te la Sabes, de la tierra de la Adare, **__**  
><strong>__**Como Julio César Chaves, cabron pa 'el trompon, y al **__**  
><strong>__**Vicente pa' los coros, chivo de balon, TENEMOS **__**  
><strong>__**Medallas de oro **__**  
><strong>__**estafa foro mariachis y al pasito tun tun, Unas coronas **__**  
><strong>__**Heladas en la playa de cancun, gira POR EL zona del maiz **__**  
><strong>__**y del peso, calibres Gruesos y Las Miss Universo, inclusó **__**  
><strong>__**Algo que me Llena de ganas, La Mejor marihuana **__**  
><strong>__**mexicana es natural, aca sinceramente No Me Falta **__**  
><strong>__**nada, bueno mi presidente this de la chingada, **__**  
><strong>__**nada Pero quiero mas Que mi bandera, mexicanos **__**  
><strong>__**al grito de guerra. **__**(Coro) **__**  
><strong>__**Puede del Ser Quien párrafo sin Parar, El corazón de mi piel **__**  
><strong>__**morena, comparar Quien Dębe Ser párrafo, el coraje **__**  
><strong>__**mexicano, tricolores mi bandera, somos mexicanos al **__**  
><strong>__**grito de guerra, Por El Amor de mi gente y mi tierra, **__**  
><strong>__**somos mexicanos al grito de guerra **__**(ketzal) **__**  
><strong>__**compadre quibole, caer Déjese, Baje de la troca y diag Lo **__**  
><strong>__**Que Hay Que Hacer, Con Dinero o Sin dinero, yo hago **__**  
><strong>__**lo Siempre Que quiero, Y Que me lleve en banda ya **__**  
><strong>__**SABE Que Nunca pierdo, **__**(C-kan) **__**  
><strong>__**Quemando desde el cerro, me Miran ay POR, si muero **__**  
><strong>__**Lejos de ti, Que Pues me traigan aqui, México lindo, **__**  
><strong>__**Brindo Con Tequila pomo de la ONU, Orgullo Mexicano Que, **__**  
><strong>__**Hasta me tatue Hasta el lomo **__**(ketzal) **__**  
><strong>__**Con la fronte en alto piso Consuelo mexicanos, si no nos **__**  
><strong>__**asustame Por weyes encobijados, aqui Siempre que **__**  
><strong>__**rifando Como el Homie chochi loco, verde, blanco y rojo, **__**  
><strong>__**abanderado puro loco **__**(C-kan) **__**  
><strong>__**puercos rojos, ojos rojos, tricolor verde blanco y **__**  
><strong>__**rojo, y yo no aflojo lo arrojo en Mi Trabajo, **__**  
><strong>__**soy de Jalisco y yo no me rajo **__**(Coro) **__**  
><strong>__**Quien Puede Ser párr sin Parar, El corazón de mi piel **__**  
><strong>__**morena, Quien Dębe Ser párr comparar, el coraje **__**  
><strong>__**mexicano, tricolores mi bandera, somos mexicanos al **__**  
><strong>__**grito de guerra, Por El Amor de mi gente y mi tierra, **__**  
><strong>__**somos mexicanos al grito de guerra ... **__**C-KAN**_

Otra mas y le sigo Con El resto del cap

(Ahora Suena: Ricky Martin Vida)

_**eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ... .eeeeeeoooooooh ... .ooooooeeeeeeoooooh ... .Es Momento de empezaaaar ... ..ven conmigo a bailar ... ..ese sol nos llevara ... Lugar de Cualquier del Hasta ... Con Un mismo sueño y Rompiendo Las Barreras y Uniendo Sentimientos, pon tus alas a volar ... ..venimos un bacilar, Venimos de un Disfrutar, vamos Todos a gozar, vamos Todos a cantar ... .la vida buena ... ..buena vida eeeh huuuu ... .entregando El Corazón la vida es Mucho mejor ... .la vida buena, Buena Vida eeeeh huuuu ... Vamos Todos a bailar y sonreir Celebrar ... ..eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ... .eeeeeeoooooooh ... .ooooooeeeeeeoooooh ... ..no heno Razón párr Sufrir, me siento Hoy bronceado busque, Porque Te tengo a ti ... .es Un nuevo amanecer ... .no Tiempo Que Perder heno ... .ooooh ... Con Un mismo sueño y Uniendo Sentimientos, Tus pon alas a volar ... ..venimos un bacilares, Venimos de un Disfrutar, vamos Todos a gozar, vamos Todos a cantar ... .la vida buena ... ..buena Vida eeeh huuuu ... .entregando El Corazón la vida es Mucho mejor ... .la vida buena, buena vida eeeeh huuuu ... Vamos Todos a bailar y sonreir ... Celebrar la vida buena ... ..buena vida eeeh huuuu ... .entregando El Corazón la vida es Mucho mejor ... .la vida buena, buena vida eeeeh huuuu ... Vamos Todos a bailar y sonreir Celebrar ... La Mano arriba pa ... ..todo El Mundo da abajo ... Una vueltecita ... que SIGA this canto ... pon la mano arribaaaaa ... Todo El Mundo abajo ... ..da Una vueltecita ... que SIGA this canto ... La Vida Buena ... ..buena vida eeeh huuuu ... .entregando El Corazón la vida es Mucho mejor ... .la vida buena, buena vida eeeeh huuuu ... Vamos Todos a bailar y sonreir Celebrar ... .la vida buena ... ..buena vida eeeh huuuu ... .entregando El Corazón la vida es Mucho mejor ... .la vida buena, buena vida eeeeh huuuu ... Vamos Todos a bailar y sonreir Celebrar ... eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ... .eeeeeeoooooooh ... .ooooooeeeeeeoooooh ... .. eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ... .eeeeeeoooooooh ... .ooooooeeeeeeoooooh ... . eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ... .eeeeeeoooooooh ... .ooooooeeeeeeoooooh ... .. eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ... .eeeeeeoooooooh ... .ooooooeeeeeeoooooh ... .. eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ... .eeeeeeoooooooh ... .ooooooeeeeeeoooooh ... ..**_

(Fin de la rola)

Y listo el auto ESTABA Terminado completo POR, los rines, La Pintura, Las llantas, los vidrios, los, párr Brisas Los Espejos laterales, Los Asientos Tapizados, las Luces, el los Parachoques, termiando ESTABA TODO, Ahora Cosa Una faltaba en solitario, Max ESTABA Regresando de Do Cuarto, ya Que Habia ido Por La Que tenia llave, sí Acerco al hire, abrió la puerta del conductor, sí mete, y midiereis La Llave En El Encendido

Max: (Mira A SUS amigos los antes de `` arrancar'') crucen los Dedos Chicos (Todos Cruzan los Dedos) okey vamos here (gira la llave, y todavía no Encendia, y ESE Hace ruido Que Todos Los autos Hacen, Esteban Perdiendo SUS esperanzas Hasta Que, Por Habia Arrancado) ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (Acelera ALGUNAS veces) Escuchen un this Belleza ronronear)

En ESE Momento Todos celebran, CUANDO Como Uno Celebra el gol de Do Selección Nacional

Max: (Apaga el motor) Bien, El auto this listo, si nos apresuramos y empacamos podriamos estarnos llendo Pasado Mañana en La Mañana, Ahora Aún es de día (Eran las 2:12 de la Tarde) y heno de sol, Que les parece si nadamos en mi alberca

Thomas: Mario Ya Se adelanto a ti Max

Max: (confundido) dados Lo Porque (Que mira Thomas le senala un Mario de la ONU Con traje de baño Corriendo un La Alberca Salta y sí impartir una ella) bueno, Ahora solo faltamos Nosotros (Que Mira el resto no ESTABA, mira Hacia Atrás y Los mira un con trajes de baño y Saltando al agua) bueno Todos, en ESE Caso Yo me voy con mi vieja

Tiempo despues

Era de noche y era hora de irse a la cama, Solo Bueno párr Mario, Perla, Yira, Thomas, Keenan, Falcomon, Lalamon, Yoshino, Oscar, Marco, Agumon y Gaomon (el cual sea ESTABA VIENDO apendejado una Perla), excepto el párrafo Max y Shira, Los Cuales dormían plácidamente en la cama de los Padres De Max, y De Vez En Cuando sí Daban besos, Si Señor Las cosas no hay amigos podrian estar mejor párr Este trío de, Tienen una las Digimons mas Hermosas del Mundo Como digitales compañeras, y La Mejor Parte época Que vivian en México, Ellos párrafo, era this El Paraíso, y he aquí que nada iba a change.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

HOLA AMIGOS DE FANFICTION SOY YO ROCK ROJA Y LES TENGO UNA PREGUNTA...SI METIERA ALGO RELACIONADO CON CREPUSCULO EN ESTA HISTORIA ESO ESTARIA MAL O ESTARIA BIEN, POR FAVOR DIGANME PORQUE CIERTO AMIGO MIO NO LE GUSTA LA IDEA Y PUES SIENTO QUE NO TENGO SU APOYO, SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA CRITICA O CONSEJO SOBRE ESO POR FAVOR DIGANMELO, GRACIAS


	6. Chapter 6

HO HOLA NO SOY ROCK ROJA SOY PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU Y TE APUESTO UN BALÓN DE SOCCER VIEJO Y PONCHADO A QUE CUANDO COMES PIZZA NO USAS CUBIERTOS

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UN ZAPATO VIEJO A QUE TE PARECES A JAIME DUENDE (FACUNDO)

**Capítulo 6: **una graduación temblorosa

Un duro día, fue un desafío para los jóvenes mexicanos quienes ayer habían encontrado un auto viejo y deteriorado y con ayuda del tío de Max quien les dio las refacciones y con la ayuda de los de DATS lograron repararlo y hacerlo ver como el general Lee

Mario: (viendo el auto) todo el día, todo el día nos tomó convertir esa carcacha en un auto

Max: si, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena, ahora tenemos con que movernos

Oscar: oigan ahora que me acurdo Max, no tienes licencia, tus padres dijeron que hasta que tuvieras los 18

Max: (frustrado) ay tenías que recordármelo, pero tú tampoco

Oscar: lo sé

Mario: (sacando su cartera de su pantalón) oigan yo si tengo (mostró la licencia)

Oscar: tener a un adulto en el trío tiene sus ventajas

De repente suena el timbre; Max fue a atender y regresó con una carta

Max: oigan es una carta de la prepa, en unas horas será la ceremonia de graduación y esta noche el baile

Marcus: ¿se graduarán?

Mario: si, 3 años de soportar la prepa y ya nos estamos yendo. Yo la cursé normal, Oscar y Max entraron a estudiar un año antes la primaria, pero Max por ser listo se saltó un año, en otras palabras los 3 nos graduaremos

Oscar: será mejor prepararnos, le avisaré a mi hermana para que vaya (dijo tomando su teléfono)

Mario: yo avisaré a mis padres (tomó su teléfono)

Max: los míos están en Acapulco, les diré por video chat, que bueno que papá tiene una Tablet. Dice que podemos llevar invitados (voltea a ver a los de DATS) ¿quieren venir?

Yoshino: ¿y qué haremos ahí?

Max: pues en la ceremonia nada, en el baile pues bailar ¿no? Anda vengan

Thomas: (lo piensa) de acuerdo iremos

Shira: yo también quiero ir

Max: genial, bailaremos juntos

Yoshino: alto ahí les recuerdo que nadie puede saber de los digimons, cuando vencimos al rey Yggdrasil (se pronuncia "dreisil") le borramos la memoria a los de las noticias y convencimos a las personas de que no dijeran nada, las personas pensaban que fue un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Nadie sabe de los digimons más que nosotros y hasta que sepamos como formar un vínculo entre todos es mejor guardar el secreto

Shira: (haciendo puchero) ay, pero quería ir

Thomas: pues puedes ir pero no deben verte los demás mientras tu amo tenga esto (mostró su digivice) y obvio no hablen

Mario: bueno la ceremonia es en 4hrs será mejor prepararnos, ya pedí las túnicas y los birretes solo hay que esperar

En otro lugar de la ciudad estaban trabajando unas personas en una construcción. 1 de los hombres estaba sentado sobre una pila de blocs comiendo, de repente suenan la alarma

Jefe: el almuerzo terminó Octavio, necesito que caves otros 2m y te podrás ir

Octavio: si señor

Se puso de pie, tomó un martillo perforador y empezó a taladrar en un hueco de 1m, el martillo perforador hacía ruido y hacía vibrar el suelo, apagó el martillo para limpiarse el sudor pero el temblor seguía

Jefe: si vas a limpiarte el sudor apaga el martillo

Octavio: ya lo apagué

Jefe: (confundido) ¿entonces qué hace ese temblor?

De repente el temblor se hace más fuerte a modo que el suelo se agrietara y del suelo sale una enorme lombriz de tierra color blanca con una armadura dorada que solo cubría su lomo, su boca era circular con 6 hileras de dientes con forma de taladros, las 6 hileras de dientes giraban las hileras 1, 3 y 5 giraban al lado izquierdo y las hileras 2, 4 y 6 giraban a la derecha

Lombriz: (ruge, su rugido era como un agudo chillido) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHH

Todos los trabajadores lo vieron, algunos gritaron y otros se fueron corriendo, la lombriz destruyó todo el trabajo que hicieron y regresó a tierra

En Japón

En DATS sonó de nuevo la alarma

Megumi: señor detectamos otra señal digimon en México

Spencer: (serio) avisaré

De regreso en México

Los chicos estaban ya listos para la ceremonia, con sus túnicas y birretes puestos

Max: (con la túnica puesta) esté será el mejor día de nuestras vidas, la graduación de la prepa es tu penúltimo baile de graduación y hay que saber pasársela bien

Thomas: (aparece corriendo con el comunicador en manos) chicos oigan esto (pone el altavoz) dígalo de nuevo señor

Spencer: (desde el comunicador) se detectó otra señal digimon en México, a 5km al oeste

Mario: ¿5km al oeste? Ahí está la obra de construcción de un nuevo restaurante, pero eso está a 1hr de aquí en auto

Max: podemos ir en el general

Todos salen a la cochera donde estaba el general con sus digimons en los digivices

Max: ok Marito, haz lo tuyo, es tu momento (le da a Mario las llaves)

Mario: (nervioso toma las llaves) ok… ok, llegó mi hora, ábranle paso al conductor designado (entra en el asiento del conductor y los demás se suben, Max en el asiento del copiloto, Oscar, Marcus, Yoshino y Thomas en la parte trasera y Keenan sobre las piernas de Yoshino)

Mario solo se quedaba ahí sin hacer nada, los chicos estaban esperando a que hiciera algo, hasta que Oscar decidió hablar

Oscar: amm… Mario, cuando quieras

Mario: (nervioso) ¿ah? Ah sí, ok (seguía sin hacer nada)

Max: (ya harto) ¿y cuando vas a manejar? ¿por qué no manejas?

Mario: bueno… lo que pasa… es que… que… yo… bueno yo…

Max: (animándolo) dilo

Mario: (avergonzado) nunca he manejado un auto

Max: (sorprendido) ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? ¿NUNCA HAS MANEJADO? TIENES UNA LICENCIA DE CONDUCIR ¿Y NUNCA HAS MANEJADO?

Mario: (soltando la verdad) lo que pasa es que nunca me he sentido seguro de manejar, la verdad no sé porque tramité una licencia

Max: espera… la prueba de manejo, te piden una prueba de manejo para obtener la licencia

Mario: si, pero no es lo mismo manejar en una zona abierta que en el camino lleno de autos

Max: MARIO (lo tomó de los hombros para que lo viera), el estado de México te dio una licencia de conducir, DEMUESTRA QUE TE LA MERECES

Eso le dio un poco de confianza, pero no la suficiente

Max: Mario, si quieres puedes manejar usando lo que aprendiste

Mario: (un poco confiado) ok, ok lo haré. Paso 1: encender el motor (puso la llave en la ranura y le dio vuelta encendiendo el auto). Se oye poderosa

Thomas: si es que le agregué un pequeño extra

Mario: paso 2: verificar los retrovisores (checó el espejo retrovisor, luego el de la puerta del piloto) Max, ¿cómo está la otra?

Max: (checó el espejo) está bien

Mario: ok, paso 3: ponerlo en marcha

Mario no lo puso en marcha

Max: amm… Mario, paso 3

Mario: es que, no lo puedo poner en marcha

Max: (enojado y a la vez de burla) ¿por qué? ¿te da miedo? ¿te retractas? ¿no puedes con esto?

Mario: (con cara de -_-) no, es que no has abierto la puerta de la cochera

Max puso cara de O_O, volteó lento la cabeza al frente y efectivamente la puerta estaba cerrada

Max: (sintiéndose como un tonto) ay, eje, ojo, uju (hizo como la Chilindrina) que cosas ¿no?

Max salió del auto, se acercó a un botón en la pared, lo presionó y la puerta se abrió. Mario sacó el auto, Max cerró la puerta y entró de nuevo al auto

Mario: ok, ahora si podemos avanzar

Mario arrancó el auto y todos se fueron a donde había dicho Spencer, 1hr después ya estaban en la construcción (o lo que quedó de ella)

Thomas: (acercándose a 1 de los constructores) hola, soy Thomas Norstein de DATS, vengo a investigar lo que pasó aquí

Constructor: (serio) ¿vienen a burlarse como los demás?

Thomas: no señor nosotros no nos burlamos de nada

Constructor: ¿y por qué 3 de ustedes tienen túnicas y birretes?

Mario: nos graduaremos, así que lo haremos rápido la ceremonia es en 3hrs

Thomas: ¿quién está a cargo aquí?

Jefe: (apareciendo y llegando junto a sus demás trabajadores) yo lo estoy, ¿qué quieren?

Thomas: queremos saber con exactitud qué pasó aquí

Max: (sacando una libreta) tomaré notas

Jefe: pues estábamos trabajando…

Max: (interrumpiendo) espera más lento

Jefe: bueno un empleado y yo tuvimos un alegato

Max: (tomando notas) gato

Jefe: (frunció un poco el ceño) bueno, lo que salió era algo inmenso

Max: (tomando notas) menso

Jefe: (volvió a fruncir el ceño) bueno, esa cosa llegó de exabrupto

Max: (tomando notas) bruto

Jefe: (volvió a fruncir el ceño) bueno, destruyó todo el lugar, esto no me estimula (él dice estimular para decir alegrar)

Max: (tomando notas) mula

**(Nota de Phoenix-bird-blu: eso lo saqué del Chapulín colorado, soy fan de Chespirito, culpable XD)**

El jefe se enojó y Thomas decidió hablar

Thomas: mejor dígame a mí lo que pasó

Jefe: pues la verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, era un día como cualquier otro trabajando hasta que fuera la hora de irnos cuando de pronto el suelo empezó a temblar y de la tierra salió…

Thomas: ¿qué? ¿qué salió?

Jefe: un (suspira)… un monstruo rastrero gigante, que destruyó todo nuestro trabajo

Thomas: (poniéndose unos lentes oscuros, y les indica a los otros que lo hagan, los mexicanos con algo de duda lo hacen), entonces un monstruo rastrero (dijo sacando una vara blanca)

Jefe: si, me parece raro, nunca he visto una de esas cosas, al menos no en la vida real, creo que otros países nos declararon la guerra y usan armas biológicas como es (dejó de hablar porque Thomas le disparó un flash de luz con la vara blanca que también les dio a los trabajadores)…

Thomas: (quitándose los lentes) escuche señor lo que pasó aquí fue un simple temblor provocado por la maquinaria y porque andaban trabajando en una zona inestable, eso fue lo que destruyó todo, lo que apareció no fue un monstruo solo fue un producto de su imaginación, una imaginación compartida provocado por la cantidad de monóxido de carbono que sueltan esas máquinas, les recomiendo trabajar en otra zona y con máscaras de gas

Los trabajadores parpadearon al mismo tiempo

Jefe: haber señores movámonos, ya no trabajaremos en esta zona

Todos ellos se fueron

Max: (confundido) haber… ¿les disparaste esa luz y les inventaste otra cosa?

Thomas: (mostrando la vara blanca) es un borrador digital, una vez que te disparan con esto olvidas todo que ver con los digimons

Mario: ¿cómo en Hombres de negro?

Thomas: si algo así

Thomas fue a un hueco, tomó una muestra de tierra y se puso a analizarla con un aparato

Oscar: oye Thomas una duda ¿cuándo nos darán nuestras propias cosas flashea-borradoras de los recuerdos?

Thomas: (aun trabajando) cuando lleven 3 años en la organización

Oscar: ah que bien

Thomas: (viendo el aparato que tenía 3 focos, 1 verde, otro amarillo y otro rojo) por favor rojo no rojo no (la luz roja se prendió) ay mierda (volea a ver a los demás). ¿Saben qué tipo de criatura es un rastrero y llega al nivel máximo en el peligrómetro?

Oscar: anoche vi esa pregunta en un crucigrama… haber déjenme pensar…

Thomas: (enciende el comunicador) señor tenemos una lombriz (apaga el comunicador)

Oscar: ¿y qué? ¿no nos gustan las lombrices?

Thomas: estas no. Se llaman Earthwormons (saca su digidex y les muestra a los chicos una imagen del digimon), digimons rastreros nivel superior, su ataque especial es el golpe de roca. Son muy sentimentales si se trata de otros gusanos, si lastiman o matan a 1 ellos se enfurecen y atacan, aunque sean ciegos se guían por las vibraciones, de seguro lo atrajo las vibraciones que hacía la maquinaria. Si Cannondramon fue un desafío lidiar con este digimon será una hazaña.

**(Nota de Phoenix-bird-blu: si quieren buscar a Earthwormon ni lo intenten, este digimon no existe yo lo inventé, necesitaba un digimon excavador nivel superior que no fueran ni Digmon ni Drimogemon)**

Max: (confundido) ¿un digimon más peligroso que el digimon más peligroso de los nivel superior?

Thomas: cuando Kurata atacó el digimundo su principal objetivo fue este digimon. Después del ataque se les creyó extintos, este debe ser el último de su especie

Mario: de seguro él causó los pequeños temblores de hace 2 noches

Max: ¿cuáles pequeños temblores?

Mario: ah es que mientras dormíamos a Perla y a mí nos cayó un vaso de agua desde su escritorio, al despertarnos vimos que todo temblaba luego paró

Max y Shira se pusieron rojos, esos temblores de los que hablaba Mario fueron de su acto de amor

Max: (intentando sonar normal) aaaaahhhhh… siiiiiiiiii, de seguro fue eso

Mario: bueno cambiando de tema ¿cómo lo venceremos?

Thomas: bueno vamos a casa, de camino pensaré en algo

Se fueron de regreso a la casa de Max, a mitad de camino a Max se le ocurrió una idea de vencer a Earthwormon, se regresaron a casa y luego se fueron camino al campo donde tuvieron su día de campo, estaban todos detrás de un arbusto viendo una vieja lavadora que estaba a 5m de ellos con sus digimons fuera de los digivices

Mario: dime Thomas ¿cuál es tu plan?

Thomas: es sencillo, la lavadora está cargada con explosivos, encendemos la lavadora, las vibraciones atraen a Earthwormon, él arrastra la lavadora, se la come, detono los explosivos y listo, Earthwormon explota y se convierte en un digihuevo. Ahora ¿una duda?

Mario: si yo. ¿dónde conseguiste explosivos?

Thomas: tengo contactos

Mario: ¿y 1 de ellos te consigue explosivos?

Thomas: si, otro me consigue refacciones, fuentes de energía, programas… y 1 me consigue comida importada (dijo sacando de su mochila una bolsa de plástico con rebanadas de pizza) ¿alguien quiere pizza de Italia (los chicos tomaron una rebanada cada 1)?

Max: yo tengo otra duda, si apoyo este plan, ahorra que hagamos degievolucionar a nuestros digimons y tengamos que borrar memorias pero… ¿por qué tiene que ser con la lavadora DE MI CASA (dijo tranquilo 1ro después histérico)?

Thomas: ya está muy vieja no creo que le dure otro año

Max: esa lavadora lleva 45 años en mi familia y ahora la vas a destruir

Thomas: tranquilo, luego yo les compro otra. Ok es hora de iniciar (Thomas tomó un control, apuntó a la lavadora, presionó el botón y encendió la lavadora pero nada) ¿qué es lo que pasa (vio el cable y vio 2 extensiones, una era de la lavadora y otra era para conectarla, pero estaban desconectadas)? Mario te dije que conectaras la lavadora

Mario: yo se lo dije a Max

Max: yo se lo dije a Yira

Yira: yo se lo dije a Marcus

Marcus: yo se lo dije a Shira

Shira: yo se lo dije a Oscar

Oscar: yo se lo dije a Yoshi

Yoshino: yo se lo dije a Perla

Perla: yo se lo dije a Gaomon

Gaomon: yo se lo dije a Agumon

Agumon: yo se lo dije a Keenan

Keenan: mi decírselo a Falcomon

Falcomon: yo se lo dije a Lalamon

Lalamon: yo se lo dije a Mario

Thomas: pues 2 te lo dijimos, ahora ve (Mario iba a avanzar pero Thomas lo detiene). Recuerda ve despacio sin vibraciones

Mario empezó a avanzar a paso lento y teniendo cuidado de no causar vibraciones, ya estando cerca de los cables, se agachó para conectarlos pero no contó que su teléfono Motorola-G que estaba en su bolsillo empezó a resbalarse, en slowmotion (cámara lenta) se puede ver su teléfono saliendo del bolsillo y cayendo al suelo hasta que golpea el suelo. De regreso a la velocidad normal el suelo empezó a temblar y a metros de Mario empezó a acercarse una línea de tierra

Thomas: CORRE MARIO

Mario asustado conectó la lavadora, tomó su teléfono y salió corriendo con la línea de tierra siguiéndolo, su punto era donde estaban los chicos porque una vez en el cemento la lombriz no iría por él

Max: vamos amigo tú puedes

Earthwormon estaba a pocos centímetros de llegar a Mario y este como beisbolista llegando al home se lanzó y logró llegar con los otros salvándose

Mario: ahora Thomas

Thomas encendió la lavadora la cual empezó a operar

Thomas: (cruzando los dedos) oh por favor que funcione

La lombriz empezó a avanzar directo a la lavadora hasta que la enterró, Thomas accionó los explosivos y detonaron soltando mucho humo y fuego desde el hoyo, segundos después del cielo cayó Earthwormon partido en 3

Oscar: (sorprendido) Thomas lo mataste

Thomas: esa no era mi intención, mi intención era convertirlo en un huevo no… eso

Max: oigan ¿seguros que está muerto (se ganó la vista de todos)? Digo no podemos saber si lo está, ¿recuerdan en la clase de biología y ciencias naturales? Dicen que cuando cortas a una lombriz las partes siguen vivas y se regeneran

Thomas: ay novato la lógica no sirve con los digimons, eso es lo 1ro que debes saber

Max: (enojado) ¿estás sugiriendo que soy tonto?

Thomas: no, solo digo que no sabías eso

Max: con eso dices que soy tonto. Yo solo di mi opinión no es para que me digas que soy tonto

Thomas: no te dije tonto

Max: si lo hiciste, escucha señor me creo muy listo porque me gradué de la carrera a los 13 no dejaré que me digas eso

Mientras ellos discutían Mario veía el cuerpo del digimon pero sus 3 partes empezaban a moverse

Mario: (sorprendido y asustado) ah chicos

Max: oh pérate hombre (reanuda la discusión). Además ¿cómo sabes si de verdad la lógica no sirve con los digimons?

Thomas: tienes una digimon zorro que habla y anda en 2 patas, Gaomon es un perro que boxea, las plantas hablan, etc… etc… etc… ¿de veras crees que la lógica sirve con ellos?

Las 3 partes del digimon se estaban regenerando, poco a poco se convirtieron en 3 lombrices.

Mario: chicos

Max: que te esperes (reanuda la discusión). Si crees que me vas a andar con tus cosas estás muy equivocado

Mario: (ya harto) CHICOOOOOOOOSSSS

Max y Thomas: QUE

Mario señaló donde estaban los Earthwormons y vieron una cola de lombriz entrando por el hueco que provocó la lombriz para atrapar la lavadora

Max: (mirando a Thomas con burla) con que la lógica no sirve con ellos ¿eh?

Thomas: (algo avergonzado) bueno yo…

Max: (burlándose) soy más listo que tú, soy más listo que tú, soy más listo que tú (voltea a ver unas personas que pasaban por ahí) OIGAN (ellos voltean) ESTE CHICO SE GRADUÓ DE LA UNIVERSIDAD A LOS 13 AÑOS Y SOY MÁS LISTO QUE ÉL

Esas personas se rieron por eso

Thomas: (más avergonzado) oye no es para tanto

Unos minutos después todos estaban en el auto de regreso a casa para terminar de prepararse para la graduación

Max: (enojado en el asiento del copiloto se queda callado por un momento, luego voltea a ver a Thomas)… bien hecho genio, ahora tenemos 3 lombrices y mi mamá ya no tiene lavadora

Thomas: ya te dije que les compraré otra así que cálmate Max. El asunto importante es que ahora tenemos 3 Earthwormons sueltos por la ciudad y debemos hacer algo antes de que más personas corran peligro o mueran

Mario: (manejando) escuchen por ahora debemos hacer como si nada, como en hombres de negro si queremos mantener la calma será mejor que las personas no sepan nada de lo que pasa

Los chicos se regresaron a casa, se terminaron de preparar, subieron de nuevo al auto y se fueron a la escuela donde estaban todos los de último año con sus túnicas y birretes junto con sus padres. Los chicos bajaron del auto y se encontraron con sus familias

Mario: mamá, papá, Esaú, hola (la familia se abrazaron)

**(Nota de Phoenix-bird-blu: Esaú es el hermano mayor de Mario con 26 años)**

Papá de Mario: mi hijo se gradúa, estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, y cando crezcas sé que convertirás en un hombre hecho y derecho

Mario: (alagado) gracias pa

Mamá de Mario: oye hijo perdí mis esposas, ¿no las has visto?

Mario: (nervioso) ahhh no, no las he visto

Esaú: (sonando burlón) oye Mayito ¿y tu zorrita?

Mario se enojó, pero nunca podía una con su hermano

Mamá de Mario: hijo es verdad, que mal que Perla no podrá estar aquí y verte

Mario: si está (muestra su digivice). Aquí está

La familia vio a Perla dentro del digivice sonriendo y saludando

Mario: (presenta a los de DATS) ellos son Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino y Keenan, son de Japón, ellos trabajan en una organizacióndigimon, ellos nos dieron esto, aquí podemos ocultar a nuestras digimons

Una mujer que se veía de entre 35 y 40 años se acerca a todos y llega con Oscar

Mujer: (abrazando a Oscar) hola hermanito

Oscar: (correspondiendo el abrazo) Antonia hermana hola

Antonia: (separando el abrazo) tú si te graduarás, pudimos ser los 2 si no hubieran muerto mamá y papá, pero me consuela que tú si puedas

Oscar: gracias Antonia (pone una mirada triste), ¿sabes? Me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí y me vieran graduarme

Antonia: ellos están aquí con nosotros, viven cada vez que los recordamos

Papá de Mario: (hablando con Max) que mal que tus padres no pudieron venir

Max: oh no si están aquí (sacó su Tablet mostrando a sus padres)

Padres de Max: (desde la pantalla, usaban trajes de baño, lentes de sol y bebidas con hielo y hablaron al unísono) hola

Todos: hola

Mamá de Max: ¿creyeron que nos perderíamos la graduación de nuestro hijo? Pues creyeron mal

Todos los graduados se fueron a sentar y sus familias junto a ellos, todos frente a una tarima. Un señor con esmoquin sube a la tarima y se pone detrás de un pequeño escritorio

Director de la escuela: buenos días alumnos

Alumnos: buenos días director Lozano

Director Lozano: hoy es un día muy especial, hoy ustedes se graduarán, hoy terminan sus días en la preparatoria, hoy estamos todos unidos para celebrar este día, pero antes de la ceremonia me gustaría que todos se pusieran de pié y unámonos para cantar el himno nacional

Todos se pusieron de pié, pusieron sus manos derechas en su pecho de modo militar y la música empezó a sonar

Todos: _**Mexicanos, al grito de guerra**_

_**el acero aprestad y el bridón,**_

_**yretiemble en sus centros la tierra.**_

_**al sonoro rugir del cañón.**_

_**ciña ¡oh patria! tus sienes de oliva**_

_**de la paz el arcángel divino,**_

_**que en el cielo tu eterno destino**_

_**por el dedo de dios se escribió.**_

_**Más si osare un extraño enemigo**_

_**profanar con su planta tu suelo, **_

_**piensa ¡oh patria querida! que el cielo**_

_**un soldado en cada hijo te dio.**_

_**Mexicanos, al grito de guerra**_

_**el acero aprestad y el bridón,**_

_**yretiemble en sus centros la tierra.**_

_**al sonoro rugir del cañón.**_

_**¡guerra, guerra sin tregua al que intente**_

_**de la patria manchar los blasones!**_

_**¡guerra, guerra! los patrios pendones**_

_**en las olas de sangre empapad.**_

_**¡guerra, guerra! en el monte, en el valle**_

_**los cañones horrísonos truenen,**_

_**y los ecos sonoros resuenen**_

_**con las voces de ¡unión! ¡libertad!**_

_**Mexicanos, al grito de guerra**_

_**el acero aprestad y el bridón,**_

_**yretiemble en sus centros la tierra.**_

_**al sonoro rugir del cañón.**_

_**Antes, patria, que inermes tus hijos**_

_**bajo el yugo su cuello dobleguen,**_

_**tus campiñas con sangre se rieguen,**_

_**sobre sangre se estampe su pie.**_

_**Y tus templos, palacios y torres**_

_**se derrumben con horrido estruendo,**_

_**y sus ruinas existan diciendo:**_

_**de mil héroes la patria aquí fue.**_

_**Mexicanos, al grito de guerra**_

_**el acero aprestad y el bridón,**_

_**yretiemble en sus centros la tierra.**_

_**al sonoro rugir del cañón.**_

_**¡patria! ¡patria! tus hijos te juran**_

_**exhalar en tus aras su aliento,**_

_**si el clarín con su bélico acento**_

_**nos convoca a lidiar con valor.**_

_**¡para ti las guirnaldas de oliva!**_

_**¡un recuerdo para ellos de gloria!**_

_**¡un laurel para ti de victoria!**_

_**¡un sepulcro para ellos de honor!**_

_**Mexicanos al grito de guerra**_

_**el acero aprestad y el bridón,**_

_**yretiemble en sus centros la tierra.**_

_**al sonoro rugir del cañón.**_

**(Nota de Phoenix-bird-blu: ese fue el himno completo, quienes sean mexicanos de este grupo de lectores, si se saltaron todo el himno en vez de leerlo entonces no son dignos de ser auténticos mexicanos)**

Todos se pusieron de pié

Director Lozano: gracias, ahora todos los alumnos quienes se acomodaron alfabéticamente por apellidos irán pasando a recibir su diploma (con el pasar del tiempo el director fue nombrando a cada 1 de los graduados, se les dio su diploma, les tomaron fotos y se regresaron con sus familias, luego el director volvió a hablar). Ahora si me ponen atención quisiera llamar aquí a un alumno para hacer el discurso, un alumno que es un modelo a seguir para aquellos que no tengan a ambos padres y crean que al no tenerlos creen que no pueden lograr mucho, y darle un premio como alumno inspirador, Oscar Danilo Olivares

Oscar subió a la tarima rodeado de algunos aplausos

Oscar: (ya arriba) gracias, bueno no tengo palabras para expresar esto, pero veré que hago (piensa en qué decir y algo le llega a la mente). Verán cuando yo era bebé mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, mi hermana Antonia y yo quedamos solos, ella tenía 19 años ese entonces. ¿saben? Cualquier hermana mayor en ese instante hubiera dejado solo a su hermano en un orfanato o en casa de cualquiera, ella no lo hizo; ella cuidó de mí, tuvo que dejar la escuela, terminó con su novio porque a él no le gustaba la idea de que me cuidara, dejó a sus amigas, entró a trabajar, pero con lo que ganaba apenas podría, la escuela la ayudó, cuando cumplí 5 años entré a la primaria, la escuela me ofreció una beca completa, para toda la educación, incluso la tendré en la universidad, a mi hermana le dieron un trabajo como entrenadora de las porristas por haber sido la mejor, con todo eso ya teníamos resuelta la vida, soy lo que soy ahora gracias a Antonia (mira a su hermana), gracias por todo, por estar conmigo, por apoyarme (ve que ella sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos y moviendo los labios "de nada" y "te quiero"). Por eso este premio también es para ella, y para mis amigos Max y Mario, quienes también me apoyaron. Gracias por escuchar (todos le aplauden, él regresa con su hermana la cual le da un fuerte abrazo)

Director Lozano: (regresando) gracias Oscar. Bueno con esto concluye la ceremonia, en la noche será el baile en el gimnasio de la escuela, no falten

Todos se fueron de ahí. Oscar pensó ir al baile con su hermana, Max decidió no invitar a nadie, Mario hizo un trato con Yoshino para que él eligiera su pareja y ella la de él.

Mario: (discutiendo con Yoshino) estás loca mujer

Yoshino: (enojada) tú dijiste que eligiera tu pareja y ya la elegí, ahora ve e invítala (dijo señalando a una chica con apariencia de StaceyDillsen)

**(Nota de Phoenix-bird-blu: quienes no vieron Zoey 101 entonces no entendieron a lo que me refería con StaceyDillsen)**

Mario a regañadientes va con ella y la ve haciendo algo con cotonetes

Mario: (no queriendo) hola Jennifer

Jennifer: (sonando relajada) oh hola Mario, ¿qué quieres?

Mario: bueno… ¿qué haces?

Jennifer: hago una casa con cotonetes (muestra su trabajo)

Mario: (arrepentido) bueno iba a decirte… ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Jennifer se queda estática sin decir nada

Mario: (aliviado) bueno entiendo que no quieras, por mi está…

Jennifer: (interrumpe) si

Mario: (en shock) ¿qué?

Jennifer: (actuando como loca) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO PUEDO CREER ESTO, TENGO UNA CITA PARA EL BAILE, Y CON MARIO BUSTAMANTE (lo abraza fuerte y da de saltos) VA A SER LA MEJOR NOCHE (se acerca a Mario y le susurra) voy a depilarme las axilas

Ella se va corriendo y gritando

Yoshino: (acercándose y hablando con burla) oye conseguiste a alguien para el baile te felicito

Mario: (enojado) oye me hiciste pasar un mal trago (cruza los brazos, luego pone una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa) pero eso no importa ahora, lo que más importa es… a quien invitarás (su sonrisa se hace más maliciosa), y creo saber a quién puedes invitar

Yoshino: (con cara de asustada piensa: creo que no debí elegir a esa chica)

Minutos después

Yoshino: (avergonzada y arrepentida por la pareja que le eligió a Mario) ¿quieres ir al baile de los chicos conmigo?

Con quien hablaba era Keenan

Keenan: (confundido) aaahhhh, ok. De acuerdo, yo ir contigo, solo porque tu ser amiga de Marcus y Kristy

Él se alejó y Mario se acercó con ella

Mario: (en tono de burla susurra) la venganza es deliciosa (se lame los labios como disfrutando de un buen manjar y se aleja)

**(Nota de Phoenix-bird-blu: para una chica que va a un baile no importa cuál sea, es muy vergonzoso terminar yendo con un niño, por eso Mario hizo que Yoshi lo invitara XD)**

De regreso en la casa de Max los chicos se estaba vistiendo para el baile, Mario y Oscar se habían llevado ropa de sus casas

Mario: (en el baño con Perla con él y terminando de vestirse) oigan ¿qué les parece?

Llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga con 2 serpientes bordadas en cada pecho y una serpiente en espiral en una vara bordados en la espalda, un pantalón de mezclilla azul con botas negras estilo vaquero y con un corbatín vaquero alrededor de su cuello con un cactus azul

Mario: (viéndose en el espejo) hey Perlita ¿cómo me veo?

Perla: [sentada en el inodoro (cuando la tapa está abajo es una silla)] pues guapo (dice y pone mirada seria) demasiado yendo con una loca

Mario: (entendiendo de que hablaba su novia y compañera digimon) oye tranquila, no siento nada por esa chica, me visto así por 2 razones: 1. En los bailes de graduación hay que verse increíble sin importar con quien vas. 2. Oí que a Jennifer no le gustan los vaqueros, así que me vestí así (voltea a verla de manera pícara) además en un momento del baile me escaparé, te sacaré del digivice y tendremos un baile tú y yo

Perla: ¿de veras?

Mario: (acercándose a Perla, se agacha un poco quedando a la misma altura y le acaricia la cabeza y la espalda) si, y si tenemos tiempo, puede que hagamos algo además de un baile si sabes a lo que me refiero (dijo eso acariciando el pecho de Perla)

Perla: (excitada) ok, pero no te demores tanto

Mario: (dejando de acariciarla toma su digivice) no lo haré (apunta el digivice a ella) Renamon desmaterializar

Perla se desmaterializó y entró en el digivice. Mientras tanto Oscar y Max estaban en la sala junto con sus familias, Max llevaba una camisa roja de manga corta con llamas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla medio rasgado y zapatos con punta cafés; Oscar llevaba una camisa a cuadros gris con líneas blancas formando cuadros de manga larga, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros

Marcus: (bajando de las escaleras junto con Yoshino) ya estamos listos, ¿nos vemos bien (Marcus llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tennis deportivos negros; Yoshino llevaba un vestido azul sin tirantes que llegaba hasta sus rodillas)?

Yoshino: me veo bien?

Max: bien, tú y mi mamá son de la misma talla pero Yoshi, ¿no crees que ese vestido es algo sexy para tu pareja? Te recuerdo que es Keenan

Yoshino: por favor, Keenan es muy maduro para su edad

Marcus: tan maduro que se chupa el dedo al dormir

Los chicos ríen por eso y luego bajan Mario, Keenan y Thomas: Keenan usaba una camisa azul de manga larga, un pantalón negro y unos tennis y Thomas un esmoquin

Thomas: estamos todos listos

Max: (viendo a Thomas) Pingüino se te perdió Batman

Todos ríen por eso, menos Thomas, Agumon, Gaomon y Marcus

Marcus: eso no es gracioso

Thomas: (sorprendido) wow Marcus nunca pensé que estuvieras de mi lado

Marcus: (pensando luego sonríe) oh esperen ya le entendí JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Thomas cuenta en su mente aguantándose las ganas de golpear a Marcus

Papá de Mario: (con una cámara) Mario, Max, Oscar júntense

Los 3 se juntan, sacan a sus digimons de los digivices, posan y les toman una foto

Antonia: (ve la foto) los muchachos se graduaron, este es un día que recordaremos toda la vida

Marcus: (con su comunicador se lo da a Yoshino) Yoshi es para ti

Yoshino: (toma el comunicador) ¿señor?

Kristy: (desde el comunicador) Yoshi soy yo

Keenan: (feliz de oír la voz de su novia) hola Kristy

Kristy: hola lindo (regresa con Yoshino), Yoshi supe que irás a ese baile con Keenan

Yoshino: (avergonzada) pues si

Kristy: pueeeeesssss SI INTENTAS ALGO TE IRÁ MAL OISTE (dice tranquila para luego gritar enojada)

Yoshino se sorprende por la repentina actitud de la hermanita de Marcus y Keenan se sonroja

Marcus: (con mirada tierna) awwww mi hermanita ya pasa por los celos

Yoshino: oye tranquila no quiero nada con él, ¿qué puedo querer con él?

Kristy: (enojada)

Mamá de Mario: bueno es hora de irse a la fiesta

Todos salieron de la casa.

Esaú: (viendo al general) wow Max que maquina

Max: gracias, no te imaginas lo que pasamos para repararlo

Mario: ustedes adelántense, nosotros iremos en el auto

Todos subieron a sus respectivos vehículos y se fueron directo al baile de la escuela, el recorrido duró media hora, se estacionaron y llegaron al gimnasio de la escuela el cual estaba bien decorado con luces multicolor, mesas, música, los alumnos bien vestidos y fuera el olor a sudor

Mario: (sorprendido) de cosa

Voz femenina: MARIO

Mario se da vuelta y ve a Jennifer con un vestido como de quinceañera y con un peinado setentero

Mario: (harto) ay no

Jennifer llegó y lo vio

Jennifer: (viendo su vestimenta) ¿tipo vaquero?

Mario: (con una sonrisa) si, me veo cool como vaquero

Jennifer: (duda pero luego sonríe) bueno por hoy dejaré mi odio a ellos y estaré contigo

Mario: (se asusta) ¿qué? Pero…

Jennifer lo toma de la mano y se alejan de los otros

Max: bueno ¿qué haremos?

Marcus ve a una chica linda pasar

Marcus: yo conseguiré bailar con esa chica linda

Oscar: ¿Carla? Amigo suerte (dice entre risas)

Marcus fue por ella. Todos se fueron a hacer lo que se les antojara: Yoshino y Keenan fueron a bailar, Max fue a sentarse con su familia y conocidos y decidió hablar con Shira en el digivice y Oscar fue a bailar con Antonia, el único que no disfrutaba la fiesta era Thomas el cual se veía serio y pensando

Max: (ve a Thomas) oye hombre esmoquin ¿qué te pasa? es una fiesta, si fuera un quédate sentado pensando si estaría bien, pero es un baile disfruta

Thomas: (deja de pensar y ve a Max) no sé si sea buena idea festejar o disfrutar cuando hay 3 Earthwormons sueltos por ahí

Max: oye luego veremos qué hacer con los gusanos mientras disfruta hay muchas chicas que puedes invitar una pieza o 2

Mientras Mario y Jennifer bailaban, ella lo disfrutaba pero él no, gracias a Dios el baile no era de pareja

Jennifer: ¿no es lindo?

Mario: (sarcástico) si

Jennifer: ¿lo creerías? Nadie me invita a nada

Mario: (sarcástico) no me imagino por qué

Mientras con Yoshino y Keenan. Ambos bailaban, de repente se acerca un chico

Chico: hola encanto, ¿quieres una pieza?

Yoshino: me gustaría (ve a Keenan) pero ya tengo una pareja

Chico: (ve a Keenan) ¿qué eso? ¿invitaste a tu hermanito (dijo en burla)?

Keenan: mí no ser su hermano, ser amigo

Chico: (riendo) JAJAJAJAJA, hablas como mensito

Keenan: (enojado) ¿mí no ser menso? Y dejar de hablar o tú pagar

Chico: (se burla) JAJAJAJA, ay si mira como tiemblo

Keenan lo toma del brazo y sin esfuerzo hace que gire en vertical y se estampe en el suelo, otro se acerca

Otro chico: oye no puedes tirar a mi primo así de fácil como si se tratara de (dejó de hablar porque Keenan lo tomó de la pierna, tiró de ella y lo tira al piso)…

**(Nota de Phoenix-bird-blu: miren este video desde el 0:23 y sabrás como lo hizo: watch?v=zSRzxJLmo-k)**

Oscar: (acercándose con su hermana) oigan chicos ¿cómo terminaron en el suelo?

Chico: (aun en el piso) es una larga…

Otro chico: (completa lo que dice)… y dolorosa historia

Keenan: ellos portarse como patanes y yo tirarlos

Oscar: (empieza a reír) JAJAJAJA ¿QUÉ? ¿los 2 mejores tacleadores del equipo los derribó un niño? Que patéticos

Mientras la música cambiaba

Mario: (emocionado) UUUUUHHHH adoro esa canción

Todos los que estaban bailando se agruparon y empezó la canción

**Troblemaker de OllyMurs (los pasos son los mismos que el videojuego Just Dance 2014, búsquenlo)**

_**You aint nothing but a troublemaker girl **_

_**You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down **_

_**The way you bite your lip **_

_**Got my head spinnin' around **_

_**After a drink or two **_

_**I was putty in your hands **_

_**I don't know if I have the strength to stand **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**Trouble troublemaker yeah **_

_**That's your middlename**_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain **_

_**And I wanna know **_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**My mind keeps saying **_

_**Run as fast as you can **_

_**I say I'm done but then pull me back **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack **_

_**Troublemaker **_

_**It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind **_

_**I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes **_

_**There must be poison in those finger tips of yours **_

_**Cos I keep comin' back again for more **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**Trouble troublemaker yeah **_

_**That's your middlename**_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain **_

_**And I wanna know **_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**My mind keeps saying **_

_**Run as fast as you can **_

_**I say I'm done but then pull me back **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack **_

_**Troublemaker **_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**My mind keeps saying **_

_**Run as fast as you can **_

_**Troublemaker **_

_**I say I'm done but then pull me back **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack **_

_**Troublemaker **_

_**Maybe I'm insane **_

_**Cos I keep doing the same damn thing **_

_**Think one day we gonna change **_

_**But you know just how to work that back **_

_**And make me forget my name **_

_**What the hell you do I won't remember **_

_**I'll be gone until November **_

_**And you'll show up again next summer **_

_**Yeah yeahyeah**_

_**Typical middle name **_

_**Typical middle name is Prada **_

_**Fit you like a glove girl **_

_**I'm sick of the drama **_

_**You're a troublemaker **_

_**But damn girl it's like I love the trouble **_

_**And I can't even explain why **_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**My mind keeps saying **_

_**Run as fast as you can **_

_**Troublemaker **_

_**I say I'm done but then pull me back **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack **_

_**Troublemaker **_

_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**My mind keeps saying **_

_**Run as fast as you can **_

_**Troublemaker **_

_**I say I'm done but then pull me back **_

_**Oh ohoh**_

_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack **_

_**Troublemaker**_

Después de ese baile todos se fueron a comer, mientras sonaban otras canciones como "payaso de rodeo, WMCA, otras de caballo dorado, etc…" lo que hacía mover la pista de baile

Mario: la última vez que bailé eso fue en los 15 de mi prima

Oscar: si, yo igual

Mario: deberías bailar Max

Max: no sin Shira

Mario: ay amigo quien te entiende (ve a Thomas) oye amigo no te has movido de esa silla

Thomas: sigo creyendo que las lombrices pueden estar por aquí cerca, esos parlante crean mucha vibración, más ustedes chocando los pies en el suelo

Max: por dios Thomas, esta es una ciudad grande, dudo que los gusanos elijan este lugar para atacar

Thomas: la música en alto volumen desde esos enormes parlantes, la gente zapateando fuerte, junta eso y creas una bomba de tiempo

De repente empezó a sonar una música lenta

Mario: (con su digivice cerca de su boca) ok Perla la canción es lenta, saldré del gimnasio y tendremos nuestro baile

Mario iba a irse pero Jennifer aparece

Jennifer: (tomando el brazo de Mario) una canción perfecta para los 2 vamos a la pista

Mario: pero yo iba a (dejó de hablar porque lo arrastraron a la pista)…

Todos buscaron pareja y se fueron a bailar

Jennifer: (bailando con Mario) esto es lindo

Mario: (pensando: lo sería si estuviera con mi linda joya amarilla. Siente como Jennifer lo huele) oye ¿qué haces?

Jennifer: mmm, hueles delicioso, como a vainilla

Mario: (algo asustado) aaaahhh gracias

Jennifer: (insinuando algo) a ver si tus labios saben a vainilla

Antes de que Mario hiciera algo Jennifer se le abalanzó y lo besó, Perla vio eso, le daban ganas de salir del digivice y estrangular a esa chica por besar a su hombre, pero no era Agumon para hacerlo (los que vieron la serie saben que Agumon sale cuando se le antoje). Mario forcejeó y se la quitó de encima

Jennifer: ¿qué ocurre?

Mario: no quiero besarte

Jennifer: ¿por qué no quieres besarme? Tengo labios humectados

Mario: porque tengo novia (Jennifer se le queda viendo, Perla oye eso), tengo novia y la amo

Jennifer: ¿y por qué me invitaste a mí y no a ella?

Mario: porque me obligó una amiga, me vengué haciendo que invite a un niño, nunca quise bailar contigo, eres una loca

Jennifer: (se puso a chillar) ¿y dónde está ella?

Mario: (estaba nervioso de responder eso, ve el digivice y decide mandar a volar le regla de DATS) ¿quieres verla? Aquí está

Iba a sacar a Perla del digivice pero el lugar empezó a temblar, todos se asustaron, pensaron que era un terremoto, pero los de DATS sabían que no era eso

Director Lozano: (subiendo al escenario donde estaba el DJ) terremoto, todos guarden la calma no entren en pánico

Thomas, Marcus, Yoshino, Keenan, Mario, Oscar y Max subieron al escenario

Max: (apartando al director) todos escúchenme

Director Lozano: Max no es momento de esto hay un terremoto

Max: esa es la cosa, no es un terremoto

Todos se detuvieron al oír eso

Director Lozano: no te entiendo

Max: no es un terremoto, es algo aun peor

Mario: (aparta a Max) escuchen graduados, profesores y familiares… hay bestias muy peligrosas debajo de nosotros (todos se sorprendieron y dudaron por eso). Si ya sé que suena loco pero sí, hay bestias muy peligrosas debajo de nosotros y los atrajeron las vibraciones que se causaron con el ruido y los pisoteos

Thomas: (aparta a Mario) escuchen la única opción de librarnos de estas cosas es atrayéndolas hasta nosotros y atacar, confíen en nosotros somos unos profesionales

Marcus: (aparta a Thomas) denos unos minutos y destruiremos a los gusanos

Thomas: (aparta a Marcus) ah y pase lo que pase, aléjense de los parlantes

Todos los que estaban cerca se apartan y Thomas reenciende la música a todo volumen

Oscar: (toma un micrófono) necesitamos que nos apoyen con vibraciones, pónganse a zapatear lo más fuerte que puedan, como si no pasara nada ustedes solo festejen que se gradúan

Todos hicieron caso, se pusieron a bailar zapateando fuerte, los temblores se hacían más fuertes, los chicos se alejaron del escenario, el suelo empezó a agrietarse y de este salieron 3 Earthwormons

Earthwormons: (chillaron) ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos gritaron al ver a las lombrices

Mario: ahora chicos

Max, Mario y Oscar: (toman sus digivices) Renamons materializar

Shira, Perla y Yira: (se materializan y salen de los digivices) como ordenen amos

Todos se sorprendieron, de niños todos vieron digimon, pero jamás pensaron en ver 3 reales digimons

Marcus: (toma su digivice) Agumon materializar

Agumon: (sale del digivice) es hora de pelear

Thomas: (toma su digivice) Gaomon materializar

Gaomon: (sale del digivice) si señor

Yoshino: (toma su digivice) Lalamon materializar

Lalamon: (sale del digivice) Lalalmon

Keenan: (toma su digivice) Falcomon materializar

Falcomon: (sale del digivice) Falcomon

Los 3 Earthwormons salen dejándolos ver de cuerpo entero, de repente un temblor más fuerte surgió. En Japón la alarma sonó de nuevo

Megumi: (preocupada) señor detectamos más señales digimon y van en aumento

El suelo se agrietó más, de este salieron muchos digimons, unos eran Armadillomons, y otros eranPunimonsy el último en salir era un digimon enorme de 4m con el aspecto de un escarabajo, de color amarillo/dorado, tiene el emblema del conocimiento en la espalda,4 brazos, taladros en las manos en vez de dedos y/o garras en los brazos superiores y unas como palas con garras en los brazos inferiores, con antenas y unas alas pequeñas en la espalda y un taladro en donde debe ir su boca

Max: Thomas ¿cuáles son esos digimons?

Thomas: (toma su digidex y señala a los armadillomons) esos son Armadillomons, digimons nivel infantil, su ataques son piedra rodante y golpe arañazo. Tiene una personalidad despreocupada, encantadora, pero a veces puede hacer daño si se deja llevar (señala a los Punimons). Los pequeños son Punimons, digimons nivel bebé, su ataque es burbujas ácidas. Su nombre deriva de la onomatopeya para chapotear (señala al grande). Y ese es Digmon, un digimon nivel superior, sus ataques son taladora metal y gran sus alas no puede volar pero si las usa para impulso y velocidad

Digmon: (viendo a todos) contemplen al rey Digmon, el rey del subsuelo, siempre estoy debajo de ti, pero nada está debajo de mí, y por eso les declaro la guerra a ustedes seres de la superficie, los destruiré y reinaré ambos mundos

Thomas: no lo harás si estamos aquí para detenerte

Thomas, Yoshino y Keenan: (toman sus digivices y activan el ADN) ADN cargando

Gaomon: Gaomondigievolucionar a (se transforma en Gaogamon)… Gaogamon

Lalamon: Lalamondigievolucionar a (se transforma en Sunflowmon)… Sunflowmon

Falcomon: Falcomondigievolucionar a (se transforma en Peckmon)… Peckmon

Todos se sorprenden al verlos digievolucionar

Keenan: Peckmon atacar al rey ahora

Peckmon fue corriendo hacia Digmon

Digmon: ahora verás (apunta con los brazos superiores a Peckmon) taladora metal [dispara los 5 taladros de su cuerpo (los de los brazos y de la boca)]

Peckmon: (esquiva los 5 taladros, da un salto y cae sobre Digmon derribándolo) ala (iba a atacar pero Digmon lo interrumpe)…

Digmon: te lo advierto no querrás matar a su reina (dijo y como si de un robot se tratara abre una compuerta en su pecho mostrando a una digimon encerrada en una celda en el pecho de Digmon)

La digimon tenía el aspecto de una perrita de las praderas con orejas largas con forma de sables y con guantes de metal con 3 garras largas y rojas y un bulto de pelo en el pechcomo Renamon, con solo verla se veía asustada, Peckmon al ver eso se quita de encima de Digmon

Max: (sorprendido) ¿Qué digimon es ese?

Thomas: (con su digidex) se llama Prairiemon, una digimon nivel armadura, sus ataques son oreja sónica y agujero dimensional. Puede excavar la tierra a una velocidad de 100 kilómetros por hora, y rara vez aparece en la tierra debido a su propia naturaleza cobarde. Las garras de sus brazos se utilizan para cavar la tierra rápidamente (reacciona). Ya veo ella es la reina de estos digimons, él la atrapó y ellos hacen lo que Digmon haga o ella morirá

Perla: la liberaremos (ve a sus hermanas), chicas salto giro e impulso

Las otras 2 Renamons asienten, se ponen entre Perla y como si fueran porristas empiezan a dar volteretas en paralelo, ya a 3m de distancia, se ponen una frente a la otra y se toman de las manos, ambas manos cada una. Perla empieza a correr, ya cerca de sus hermanas da un salto cae en las manos de sus hermanas y ellas la lanzan al aire

Perla: (en el aire) cambio vacío (cruza los brazos y al abrirlos crea 2 clones de ella quedando 3 Perlas)

Perlas: (caen en el pecho de Digmon y se sujetan con las garras) golpe rápido (sus manos se prenden en fuego azul y empiezan a golpear rápidamente y numerosas veces a la jaula destruyéndola, una toma a Prairiemon y la liberan, ya en el suelo los clones desaparecen)

Prairiemon: (en los brazos de Perla la abraza) gracias

Perla: no hay de qué

Marcus: (corriendo) Shira, Yira (ellas voltean y lo ven corriendo a ellas) ahora a mi

Marcus salta, cae en las manos de las Renamons y ellas lo lanzan al aire, ya en el aire Marcus le mete un uppercut a Digmon tirándolo al piso y activa la carga de ADN

Marcus: (toma su digivice) ADN cargando

Agumon: Agumondigievolucionar a (se transforma en GeoGreymon)… GeoGreymon

Digmon: tal vez los liberaron a ellos pero los Earthwormons me siguen a voluntad (ve a los gusanos), atáquenlos

GeoGreymon: mega explosión (lanza un rayo de fuego de su hocico)

1 de los Earthwormons se oculta bajo tierra pero el ataque le da a los otros, el ataque terminó creando un hoyo en la pared del gimnasio, al terminar el ataque los Earthwormons se convirtieron en 2 digihuevos, el otro Earthwormon salió del subsuelo, escupió un proyectil de roca que derriba a GeoGreymon

Digmon: gran grieta (planta sus taladros en el suelo y crea unas grietas que avanzan)

Algunos caen en las gritas incluyendo a los chicos pero por suerte se sujetaron pero Max soltó su digivice, el temblor fue tan fuerte que destruyó todo el gimnasio, hubiera aplastado a todos si no fuera que Gaogamon con su garra espiral mandó a volar los escombros y Peckmon con su ala kunai destruyó los que Gaogamon no pudo hacer volar, todos se regresaron al suelo, Max iba a tomar su digivice, pero Earthwormon terminó comiéndoselo

Max: (preocupado) esa lombriz se comió mi digivice sin él no puedo hacer digievolucionar a Shira

Mario: pero Oscar y yo conservamos los nuestros (toma su digivice), como cuando éramos niños, golpearemos al topo

Oscar: (con su digivice) uh yo adoraba ese juego

Digmon: hora de terminar con…

Prairiemon: (interrumpiéndolo) oye Digmon (Digmon voltea a verla), no creas que te saldrás con la tuya por encerrarme (ve a sus tropas) Punimons ataquen

Punimons: (lanzan su ataque de burbujas ácidas)

El ataque combinado de esos digimons bebés afectaba un poco a Digmon

Prairiemon: Armadillomons ahora ustedes

Armadillomons: (se hacen bola y empiezan a girar sin moverse de donde van) piedra rodante (todos salen volando y chocan al mismo tiempo lanzando a Digmon de regreso al subsuelo)

Max fue directo a su auto, de la cajuela sacó una sierra eléctrica y va caminando a Earthwormon

Shira: (se da cuenta) amo, ¿qué haces?

Max: voy a recuperar mi digivice (lleva frente al gusano), OYE FEO (Earthwormon voltea) SI TÚ, ¿SABES A CUANTOS BICHOS COMO TÚ MATÉ CON MI ZAPATO? NO ERES MÁS QUE UN FEO Y ASQUEROSO INSECTO, UN GUSANO Y NO EN EL SENTIDO LITERAL. CÓMEME… CÓ-ME-ME

Earthwormon se enfurece son eso y atrapa a Max con su boca

Shira: (asustada) HEY, NOOOOO

Earthwormon se tragó a Max e iba de regreso al agujero

Shira: (enojada) OYE INSECTO (toma una piedra de escombro y se la lanza a Earthwormon) ¿ERES DE LOS QUE COMEN Y SE VAN, EH? QUE TAL UN POSTRE (Earthwormon le da un coletazo que la lanza a 2m) ¿es todo?No huyas (dijo adolorida) ¿A DÓNDE VAS? LA FIESTA VA A EMPEZAR (prende sus manos en fuego azul y se pone frente al gusano) SOLO HAY UNA FORMA DE VOLVER AL SUBSUELO Y ES SOBRE MI CADAVER (le da un cabezazo)

Mario: SHIRA SI SIGUES TE VA A MATAR

Marcus: ataca GeoGreymon

Shira: NO, NI SE LES OCURRA (Earthwormon le da otro coletazo que la lanza y se estrella en un contenedor de basura) oye, gusano, ¿por qué huyes? Aún estoy de pie y yo (dejó de hablar al ver unas larvas de mosca en su brazo, ve el contenedor, lo voltea tirando toda la basura dejando ver las larvas, recuerda lo que dijo Thomas y pisotea a una)…

Earthwormon para en seco al oír eso

Shira: (finge culpa) oh perdón, ¿esa era tu tía?

Earthwormon: (voltea a verla y chilla) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shira: entonces eso quiere decir que esta era tu tío (señaló a una larva que aplasta), perdón es que todas se parecen (pisa otra)

Earthwormon se enfurece y se va acercando a Shira

Shira: (pone mirada de burla) vaya, malévolo gusanote se nos puso sentimental (pisa otra y ve a Earthwormon acercarse), ¿sabes? Hay algo que nunca entendí ¿por qué hiciste tantas molestias en esto? y a venir al mundo de arriba a irrumpir, yo que tú me vuelvo independiente y vivo tranquila en el subsuelo (pisa otra y Earthwormon frente a ella le gruña) NO ME GRUÑAS (finge molestarse y pisotea fuerte a otra larva)

Earthwormon estaba frente a Shira, cara a cara

Shira: (hablando seria e intimidante) quítate de mí vista antes de que algo malo te pueda pasar (oye un ruido dentro de Earthwormon), hmm, te lo advertí

Earthwormon sentía algo dentro de él, de repente su panza se parte y de esta sale Max con su sierra y lleno de sangre (como en Gears Of Wars 2)

Shira: (alegre) Max estás bien

Max: si (vomitando sangre) puta madre….(tosido) estoy vomitando sangre….(tosido) que no es mia

Shira: (ve en una mano el digivice de Max) ah recuperaste el digivice

Max: sin él no puedes lidiar con digimons como este

Shira: pues mientras tú estabas ahí dentro divirtiéndote yo hice todo tu trabajo, 1ro le di con una fuerte roca y luego darle un buen golpe, me golpeó a mí eso duele, pero seguí fuerte

Max: nada mal para una nivel infantil

Mario: (acercándose) chicos siento interrumpir pero miren (señala a Earthwormon)

Earthwormon herido por la autopsia de su panza empezó a rodearse por carga de ADN

Thomas: está digievolucionando

El cuerpo de Earthwormon cambió, se hizo más largo, su cuerpo adaptó la forma de un cienpies color rubí como el infierno con panza anaranjada, ojos verdes como el jade y una pinza afilada en su boca y largas antenas

Digimon: (chilla de ira) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thomas: (con su digidex) se llama Centipoidmon, un digimonultranivel. Sus ataques son tijera laser, rodada mortal y absorción. A diferencia de Earthwormon este no es un excavador y vive en la superficie, sus patas tienen una membrana que absorbe la energía de otros digimons

Digmon: (emergiendo del suelo ve a Centipoidmon) que bien, mi aliado es más poderoso y no es ciego, Centipoidmon destrúyelos

Centipoidmon: (choca la pinza de su boca 2 veces que sonó como 2 espadas chocando y chilla) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Marcus: me encargaré de este gusano

Keenan: mi ayudarte

Mario: nosotros nos encargaremos de Digmon

Marcus y Keenan: (su cuerpo se cubre totalmente en carga de ADN) ADN (alzan el brazo y lo ponen en el digivice)… CARGA TOTAL (los digivices disparan potentes rayos)

GeoGreymon: GeoGreymonultradigievolucionar a (en su pecho apareció una pechera roja, de la pechera aparecieron 2 alas de metal, su brazo izquierdo se convirtió en un revolver y su casco se convirtió en 1 igual pero de metal)… RizeGreymon

Peckmon: Peckmonultradigievolucionar a (su cuerpo cambió, adaptó un cuerpo de cuervo negro de pecho blanco, un casco dorado que le cubre la mitad superior de la cabeza, aparecieron 2 cascabeles en su pecho, sus alas tenían unas como pinzas de 3 dedos, le crecieron 3 patas y su voz cambió a una aguda y ronca como de cuervo)…Crowmon

(Nota de Phoenix-bird-blu: si quieren buscar a este digimon búsquenlo con el nombre de Yatagaramon, ese es el nombre que le pusieron, pero en el español le pusieron Crowmon)

Mario: (sorprendido como sus amigos) wow se transformaron de nuevo

Thomas: si, a ultranivel

RizeGreymon corrió embistiendo a Centipoidmon, pero este hacía fuerza, Crowmon al ver eso lo toma de la cabeza con sus 3 patas y entre los 2 pelean con Centipoidmon

Mario: nuestro turno

Max, Mario y Oscar: (lanzan sus digivices al cielo) ADN (los atrapan con sus manos con el ADN)… cargando (dan un giro y se dan el puño)

Shira, Perla y Yira: Renamonsdigievolucionar a (se transforman en Kyubimons)… Kyubimons

Max: acaben con el topo Kuybimons, ahora

Digmon abre sus alas y las cierra rápido dando un rápido salto y golpea a las Kuybimons

Digmon: taladora metal (dispara los 5 taladros de su cuerpo)

Las Kyubimons esquivaron el ataque

Centipoidmon: (cierra la pinza de su boca, esta brilla y al abrirla lanza navajas laser que golpean a RizeGreymon y Crowmon derribándolos)

Las 3 Kyubimons se lanzan y embisten a Digmon y dan un giro envolviéndose en fuego azul

Mario: AHORA GOLPEEN AL TOPO

Shira, Perla y Yira: dragones azules (disparan dragones de fuego azul y los 3 se combinan atacando a Digmon)

Digmon: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH (su cuerpo empezó a desbaratarse y derretirse por el fuego hasta que explota convirtiéndose en un digihuevo)

Shira, Perla y Yira: (vuelven a sus formas Renamon) un problema menos

Centipoidmon: (se enrolla en el cuerpo de RizeGreymon y empieza a absorber la energía de su cuerpo)

RizeGreymon: (la absorción era dolorosa) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, JEFE AYUDEME

Thomas: Gaogamon quítaselo de encima

Gaogamon: si señor (con las bandas rojas de su cuerpo amarra a Centipoidmon y tira fuerte de él lanzándolo al cielo) ahora chicos

RizeGreymon: revolver destructor (dispara 3 proyectiles del revolver que destruyen parte del cuerpo de Centipoidmon) termínalo Crowmon

Crowmon: (hace girar las pinzas de sus alas hasta que se llenan de estática y al hacerlo sus 3 patas empiezan a brillar) embestida salvaje (dispara un potente rayo láser de sus patas que golpean a Centipoidmon el cual explota y se convierte en un digihuevo)

Yoshino: lo logramos

Marcus: por fin derrotamos a esos rastreros

Todos los digimons vuelven a su forma infantil y Prairiemon se acerca a ellos

Prairiemon: gracias por todo, ahora mi gente y yo podemos volver al subsuelo del digimundo a vivir tranquilos

Prairiemon y su gente volvieron al subsuelo

Thomas: (saca su borrador de memoria) eso fue todo, pero hay que asegurarnos de que las noticias no corran

Max: Thomas espera (sube al escenario), escuchen todos fue una graduación muy temblorosa, pero quiero que me juren algo, quiero que esto quede entre nosotros, si lo juran no les borraremos la memoria

Chicos: (se miran entre ellos) LO JURAMOS

Max: (regresa con los demás) ¿ves Thomas? Eso sirvió

Director Lozano: (subiendo al escenario) bueno al parecer fue algo épico lo que vimos, pero es hora de continuar con el festejo, cuidado con las grietas

DJ: lo siento pero el equipo falló, pero el estéreo y el proyector siguen funcionando, ¿QUIÉN QUIERE ALGO DE KARAOKE?

Max, Mario y Oscar: nosotros 1ro

Ellos subieron al escenario

DJ: ¿cuál quieren cantar?

Max: queremos Right Round de Flo Rida

DJ: okey (puso la canción, y Mario, Oscar y Max tomaron los micrófonos) listo chicos cuando estén listos

Mario: (mira a sus amigos) yo le empiezo, le sigue Oscar y luego Max, y así sucesivamente (todos asintieron y Mario comenzó a cantar)  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down

Oscar:  
>You spin my head right round, right round<p>

When you go down, when you go down down

Max:  
>Hey<br>Hopped out of that house with my swagger  
>Hop in that with girl, i got places to go!<br>People to see, time is precious  
>I look at my crowd and they out of control<br>Just like my mind where i'm going  
>No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes<br>No stoppin now, my parolees on role  
>I like my jewelry, that's always on gold<br>I know the storm is comin  
>My pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower<br>Call up my homies that's home  
>Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours<br>We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin  
>It's platinum patron that be ours<br>Lil mama, i owe you just like the flowers  
>Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs<p>

Mario:  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down

Oscar:  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down

Max:

From the top of the pole i watch her go down  
>She got me throwin my money around<br>Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
>It's goin down down<br>From the top of the pole i watch her go down  
>She got me throwin my money around<br>Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found  
>It's goin down down<p>

Oscar:  
>Shawty must know i'm not playin<br>My money love her like a numba one fan  
>Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans<br>My benjamin franklins  
>A couple of grands, i got rubber bands<br>My paper planes makin a dance  
>Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing<br>Keep building castles that's made out of sand  
>She's amazing, the fire blazing<br>Hotter than...  
>Girl won't you move a lil closer?<br>Time to get paid, it's maximum wage  
>That body belong on a poster<br>I'm in a daze, that bottom is wavin' at me  
>Like damn it i know you<br>You wanna show like a gun out of holster  
>Tell me whatever and i'll be your roper...<p>

Oscar:  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down  
>Kesha<br>You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down down<p>

Mario:  
>From the top of the pole i watch her go down<br>She got me throwin my money around  
>Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found<br>It's goin down down  
>From the top of the pole i watch her go down<br>She got me throwin my money around  
>Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found<br>It's goin down down  
>I'm spendin my money<br>I'm out of control  
>Somebody help me<br>She's takin my bank roll.  
>But i'm king of the club<br>And i'm wearin the crown  
>Poppin these bottles<br>Touchin these models  
>Watchin they asses go down down<p>

Max  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down

Oscar:  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down

Mario:  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down

Max:  
>You spin my head right round, right round<br>When you go down, when you go down down  
>When you go down, when you go down down (termina la canción)<p>

Todos aplaudieron a los chicos. Luego de eso todos disfrutaron del baile de graduación, Mario, Max y Oscar pudieron bailar con sus digimons, Thomas decidió disfrutar el baile e invitó a bailar a una chica, todo fue un gran festejo hasta que llegó la hora de irse


	7. Chapter 7

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UNA MANZANA PODRIDA A QUE TIENES NOMBRE

Nota: ninguno de los Digimons no me pertenecen

Nota 2: todas las personas que se mencionen serán Humanos, y el resto Digimon, obviamente los que tengan Mon en el final del nombre

Nota 3: Quiero dejar en claro que el ``General Lee´´ fue idea de la Película The Dukes Of Hazzard con la bocina y todo

Capitulo 7: Viaje a Cancun, Peticiones, y Una Noche De Amor (Mario y Perla)

Eran las 5:30 A.M. y luego de la graduación y los problemas que hubieron en ese lugar, todos se habían levantado y habían empacado algo de ropa, bronceador, gafas de sol, y algunas cosas para playa, se pusieron comodos para el viaje ya que tendría un gran rato en el carro, camisetas sin mandas, shorts, sandalias y cosas así, todos se encontraban esperando en la entrada de la casa, ya que Max y Shira los cuales habían regresado hace cinco minutos a la casa Por algunas ``cosas´´ que le faltaban a Max, la llave de la casa, del zaguán, apagar las luces, ponerle candado al zaguán, y Por ultimo había regresado Por un traje de baño, y Shira lo acompaño pero ya se habían tardado demasiado

Mario: (desesperado y recargado en el auto) ya deberían estar aquí

Yoshino: (desesperada) cálmate no han de tardar

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo ambos llegaron corriendo, y Max Por alguna razón tenia el pelo alborotado

Oscar: (junto a Yira) vaya Por fin, Porque tardaron tanto

Max: perdonar, tenia problemas para encontrar mi PSP y mis juegos (muestra un PSP negro y algunos juegos, entre ellos el GTA IV) además de un reproductor de películas Portátil para entretenernos en el camino, y algunas pelis, REC, una infantil para Keenan, Como perros y gatos, el amanecer de los muertos, los tres chiflados y las de Kung Fu Panda 1 y 2

Thomas: (como si nada) de acuerdo, es momento de iniciar el viaje

Todos: yaaaaaay (emocionados)

Yira: un momento (todos la miran) no creo que todos vayamos a caber en el carro

Max: hostia, se me había olvidado el espacio (piensa Por un momento) ya se me ocurrió algo, Porque no yo mis hermanas y sus el resto de los Digimons nos meten al Digivice y ustedes se van en el carro

Shira: (lo piensa) es una buena idea

3 Minutos Después

Los Digimons se encontraban dentro de los Digivice y ahora si todos estaban listos para el viaje, dejaron el equipaje en la cajuela y ahora se estaban acomodando en el carro, Mario manejaría y Max iría de copiloto, Oscar iría atrás con Yoshino, Marcus, Thomas, y Keenan, pero Keenan al ser pequeño iría en las piernas de Yoshino, una vez acomodados todos se prepararon para el viaje, el cual dio inicio hace 4 Horas y ahora se encontraban todos desesperados y aburridos, andando Por las carreteras del D.F

Mario: (manejando mira Por el retrovisor a todos aburridos) saben, que les parece si pongo una canción para el viaje

Max: (jugando GTA con los audífonos en el PSP) yo creo que seria bien, siempre y cuando sea apropiada para el viaje, sin decir que tardaremos como un día y una noche osea que estaríamos llegando mañana temprano a Cancun

Mario: lo es (saca un disco de música) la primera canción servirá de mucho ahora que estamos saliendo del D.F (se da cuenta que habían salido del D.F y ahora se dirigían hacia Cancun, pasando Por debajo del señalamiento que dice Cancun y Quintana roo 412 Kilómetros, Mario mete el disco en el estéreo y suena una canción perfecta para el viaje)

(Ahora suena: Jhonny Cash, The General Lee, mientras este la canción imaginen el viaje)

I´m A Charger

That charger through the night

Like an orange bolt of lightning

Passing everything in sight

I´m the best pal the Duke boys ever had

I´m thunder on the highway looking

Bad, bad, bad

I´m a knight,

like the kind

in shining

armor

With my

Mariolished body

Gleaming

I´m a fighter

At the

Charge

If trouble

Comes your

Way just

Ask for me

My friends all

Know me as

``General Lee´´

I´m the

``General Lee´´

A pistol

Pumping

Steel going

Calvary

I´ll never let

You down

When you´re

Riding with me

Buckle up

and I´ll show

you what i

mean

Take a look

Back there;

Sirens blowing red

Lights flashing

Everywhere

We´ll cross

The field and

We´ll be

Running free

They´ll eat

Dust with

Compliments

Of me

The

``General Lee´´

I´m a hero

And that´s

How i´ll make

You feel

When you´re

Riding

Shoutgun with

Me

And the law

Is at your

Heel

I´m glory

Bound that

When the

Chase is done

I´ll take of

Through the

Mountains

And have Fun,

Fun, Fun

I´ve got style

Tearin

Through the

Curves

Let my flag

Wave proudly

To the people

That i serve

I´m number 1,

And i will

Always be

The pride of

The south

They call the

``General Lee´´

I´m the

``General Lee´´

A pistol

Pumping

Steel going

Calvary

I´ll never let

You down

When you´re

Riding with me

Buckle up

and I´ll show

you what i

mean

Take a look

Back there;

Sirens blowing red

Lights flashing

Everywhere

We´ll cross

The field and

We´ll be

Running free

They´ll eat

Dust with

Compliments

Of me

The

``General Lee´´

.

.

.

.

The

``General Lee´´

.

.

.

.

.

The

``General Lee´´

(Fin de la canción)

En la carretera de Quintana roo

Todos estaban dormidos, menos Max y Mario, Mario iba con ganar de echarse una pestañita pero no podía ya que iba manejando (lo que pasa Por ser el mayor) y Max jugando con el PSP no parecía cansado, parecía muy activo, pero aburrido, miraba de vez en cuando su Digivice y miraba a Shira dormida y le parecía tierno, y justo cuando se iba a dar Por vencido al sueño, prefirió sacar un tema de conversación con Mario

Max: (aburrido) oye Mario

Mario: (adormilado) mande

Max: (aburrido) desde hace cuanto sales con Perla

Mario: (abre bien grande los ojos y pierde el sueño) como sabes eso

Max: (sonríe con burla) me lo dijo un pajarito

Mario: (se pone serio) Shira

Max: (sonríe con burla) si

Mario: (suspira) hace como 4 meses amigo

Max: y lo saben tus padres (mira que Mario asiente) entonces estaría bien decirte que yo salgo con Shira

Mario: (sorprendido) desde hace cuanto

Max: desde lo sucedido con Cannondramon aquella noche ella y yo nos declaramos y pues, ya sabes lo que es normal para las parejas

Mario: (burlón) hicieron el amor

Max: hacer el amor, me crees una condesa (mira que Mario lo observa de manera burlona) de acuerdo, si lo hemos hecho, pero eso es Porque ella y sus hermanas están en celo

Mario: (sorprendido) en serio (Max aciente) que raro, si eso pasara Perla ya me lo hubiera dicho, creo

Max: (confundido) a que te refieres

Mario: bueno (nervioso) hace como 4 meses que salimos y aun no…hemos hecho…contacto físico Por así decirlo

Max: te acobardas (Mario asiente) amigo, la primera vez es algo hermoso, yo lo digo Porque ya lo viví, y de seguro es lo que ella quiere, pero al saber que tu todavía eres ``inocente´´ (hace comillas con sus dedos) no se atreve a pedírtelo

Mario: un momento, como que soy ``inocente´´ de que hablas (confundido)

Max: recuerdas el 6to grado, cuando nos escondíamos en los baños de mujeres y las espiábamos, o como cuando nos saliamos de clase para ver a las chavas tener clases de educación física (como si nada)

Mario: (como si nada) cierto, pues yo también eh querido pero, me da miedo de que algo pueda pasar

Max: (confundido) como que

Mario: bueno, uno: ella Podría quedar embarazada, dos: Podría lastimarla si intentamos hacerlo, y tres: tengo miedo de preguntárselo y crea que soy un degenerado (avergonzado) gracias al cielo ellos estan dormidos y no nos escuchan

Max: (aliviado) si, pero volviendo al tema, vamos amigo animate, además a la primera, que importa que quede embarazada, un bebe es algo hermoso, un regalo de dios para la vida de alguna persona, si aun no has iniciado una carrera, pero no al problema, si no encuentras trabajo yo te lo puedo conseguir, con mi Tío Carlos tal vez, ahí puedes ayudarle a vender las pizzas, hacerlas e irlas a vender estarías ganando 300, 361 pesos a la semana, pero ya sabes que sea lo que sea, podras contar con mi apoyo y con el de Oscar tambien, y un bebe Podría venirte bien, recuerdas hace 3 años cuando estábamos almorzando y nos habías dicho a Oscar y a mi como quisieras que se llamaran tus hijos

Mario: si amigo, pero como se veria un hijo de un Digimon y un Humano y mas si es un mexicano

Max: (piensa) un, tendría tus ojos, tu nacionalidad, y tu color de piel con el de Perla, el cual seria melocotón, tu eres blanco y ella amarilla, aunque yo creo que lo importante seria tenerla, seria lindo una Viximon así

Mario: tiene que ser varon o niña

Max: yo que voy a saber, será cosa de la naturaleza amigo (saca unos Doritos Nacho y los come) pero a final de cuentas, seria decisión de Perla, y ya sabes que cuando una mujer te pide un hijo, tu se lo das, sin importar que

Mario: tienes razón (piensa) gracias Por ayudarme Max

Max: (sonríe) para que están los amigos way (le da unas palmadas en la espalda) ya aguanta un Poco mas, faltan como 10 Kilómetros para el Hollyday Inns

Mario: (mira que habían llegado a Cancun) de acuerdo, llegamos nos registramos y a disfrutar de las maravillas que nos concede México amigo

Poco a Poco el sol empezó a salir Por el horizonte mexicano, y el día comenzó a darse presente, y el grupo de amigos había despertado y admiraban todo lo de Cancún, la gente, los puestos, los restaurantes, los tianguis, y todo lo que Cancún les ofrecia, llegaron a la entrada del Hollyday Inn donde un vallet parking estaba ahí afuera esperando a que algún carro llegara,

Mario: (estacionándose frente al hotel y saliendo del auto junto a los demás) ya llegamos chicos, ¿qué les parece?

Keenan: (admirando el hotel) ser lo máximo

Max: que bueno que te guste

Keenan: estar todo (dejó de hablar al ver a un empleado sacar las maletas de la cajuela del auto) epale epale ratero dejar eso (va con él e intenta quitarle las maletas)

Max: (viendo lo que pasa) oye Keenan ¿qué pasa?

Keenan: ¿que no ver que intentar robar maletas?

Max: (ríe Por la inocencia del pequeño Keenan) jajajaja, no se está robando nada, el señor es empleado del hotel y solo ayuda a bajar las maletas

Keenan: ahhh, entonces también llevarse el mío (dijo sacando una vara con una bolsa de lona colgando y dandosela al señor)

Empleado: (al recibir la vara rueda los ojos en señal de ``niños´´)

Max le dio las llaves al vallet el cual le dio un papel a el y se fue a estacionar el auto, entraron y todo era hermoso, los pisos las paredes, todo, llegaron a la recepción y estaban listos para registrarse

Max: (mira a una señora recepcionasta) Hola buenas tardes (La recepcionista) mi nombre es Maximiliano Rojas Sanchez y hice una reservación ayer en la noche

Recepcionista: claro deme un minuto Por favor (mira en la computadora y ve que hay un error) lo siento señor no tengo registro de una reservación a su nombre

Max: (confundido) como, pero si yo llame ayer e hice una reservación para 7 personas

Recepcionista: lo siento, no se que decir (intentando ser comprensiva)

Max: de acuerdo, no hay problema (saca su cartera) cuanto cuesta la habitación mas económica

Recepcionista: (apenada) Por desgracia lo único que nos queda es el pent-house de lujo de 700 pesos, el cuarto incluye un segundo piso, dos piscinas, dos cocinas, 7 cuarto cada uno con pantallas planas, y DVD, 8 baños, y dos salas, ambas con pantallas planas, dos consolas de videos juegos cada, una y con algunos juegos, tenemos el Play y el Xbox 360

Max: (como si nada) de acuerdo deme el pent-house (le da el dinero y ella va Por la llave)

Recepcionista: (con una sonrisa) que disfruten su estadia

Max: (toma la llave) gracias, vengan chicos

5 Minutos En Ascensor Después

Max: (caminando Por un corredor seguido del resto) esto es un robo…..y vieron la cara de la recepcionista…..me da lastima el hombre con el que salga

Oscar: (caminando) cálmate amigo

Mario: (cansado) hay vamos amigo, no es para tanto (bosteza) ya no aguanto…..Yoshino ahí te voy (fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer rendido ante el sueño, y se deja caer encima de Yoshino, la cual lo carga y lo lleva hasta el cuarto)

Max: (se para enfrente de dos puertas) el pent-house (mete la llave en la cerradura y la gira) veamos si los 700 pesos valieron la pena (abre la puerta y entra seguido de todos, y se maravillo al ver que el pent-house era uno digno de reyes) no…ma…mes

Yoshino: (sorprendida) guau (Por un momento se olvida de Mario y lo deja caer)

Perla: (quien sabe como, sale del Digivice al igual que sus hermanas y ella carga a su hombre, para luego mirar a Yoshino de manera asesina)

Shira: (sorprendida) es un lugar muy bonito

Max: y eso que no has visto sus playas, lo que me recuerda (mira a todos) cámbiense chavos, iremos a buscar un lugarcito en la playa donde podamos estar a gusto, sin que nadie nos moleste

Todos: (emocionados) claro

Tiempo Después

Todos se habían preparado para un emocionante día en la playa, tomaron lo necesario, comida, toallas, bronceador lo necesario para un día de playa, salieron del hotel y fueron a la playa, y estuvieron caminando un muy buen rato ya que había montonales de gente y gracias al cielo que los Digimons iban en los Digivices, caminaron media hora Por la playa hasta que encontraron un buen lugar donde nadie los viera, y había un lugar que se parecía a las quebradas de Acapulco, llegaron y se pusieron comodos, dejaron las toallas en la arena, sacaron a los Digimons y fueron a pasar el día en la playa

Nota de ROCK ROJA: (para esta secuencia usare la canción, Vida de Ricky Martin, Usaria la de La, La, La de Shakira pero no es muy buena para esta parte, disfrútenla)

(Ahora suena: Vida, Ricky Martin)

_**eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ….eeeeeeoooooooh….ooooooeeeeeeoooooh….Es momento de empezaaaar…..ven conmigo a bailar…..ese sol nos llevara…hasta cualquier lugar…con un mismo sueño y rompiendo las barreras y uniendo sentimientos, pon tus alas a volar…..venimos a bacilar, venimos a disfrutar, vamos todos a gozar, vamos todos a cantar….la vida buena…..buena vida eeeh huuuu….entregando el corazón la vida es mucho mejor….la vida buena, buena vida eeeeh huuuu…vamos todos a bailar sonreír y celebrar…..eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ….eeeeeeoooooooh….ooooooeeeeeeoooooh…..no hay razón para sufrir, hoy me siento tan bien, Porque te tengo a ti….es un nuevo amanecer….no hay tiempo que perder….ooooh…con un mismo sueño y uniendo sentimientos, pon tus alas a volar…..venimos a bacilar, venimos a disfrutar, vamos todos a gozar, vamos todos a cantar….la vida buena…..buena vida eeeh huuuu….entregando el corazón la vida es mucho mejor….la vida buena, buena vida eeeeh huuuu…vamos todos a bailar sonreír y celebrar… la vida buena…..buena vida eeeh huuuu….entregando el corazón la vida es mucho mejor….la vida buena, buena vida eeeeh huuuu…vamos todos a bailar sonreír y celebrar…la mano pa arriba…..todo el mundo abajo…da una vueltecita…que siga este canto…pon la mano arribaaaaa…todo el mundo abajo…..da una vueltecita…que siga este canto…. la vida buena…..buena vida eeeh huuuu….entregando el corazón la vida es mucho mejor….la vida buena, buena vida eeeeh huuuu…vamos todos a bailar sonreír y celebrar….la vida buena…..buena vida eeeh huuuu….entregando el corazón la vida es mucho mejor….la vida buena, buena vida eeeeh huuuu…vamos todos a bailar sonreír y celebrar… eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ….eeeeeeoooooooh….ooooooeeeeeeoooooh….. eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ….eeeeeeoooooooh….ooooooeeeeeeoooooh….. eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ….eeeeeeoooooooh….ooooooeeeeeeoooooh….. eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ….eeeeeeoooooooh….ooooooeeeeeeoooooh….. eeeeeooooooh ooooooeeeeeoooooh ….eeeeeeoooooooh….ooooooeeeeeeoooooh…..**_

(Fin de la rola)

Eran las 12 de la tarde, y el son en las playas de Cancún era fuerte, y brillante, muy bueno para un día de playa, las chicas jugaban pelota en la playa, mientras que Max, Mario, Oscar, Marcus, Thomas, y Keenan estaban sentados en la playa, ya que Mario necesitaba hablar con ellos un momento

Max: (sorprendido) déjame ver si entendí, nos estas pidiendo ayuda para darle a Perla una cita romántica (Mario asiente como si nada) bueno, que se te ocurre

Mario: (piensa) se me ocurre hacerle una cena romántica a la luz de la luna y ver una película de romance al final

Max: (sorprendido) no es mucho pero es algo, claro

Mario: gracias, a Por cierto Keenan (Keenan lo voltea a ver) necesito que seas nuestro camarero

Keenan: (deja caer su cara a la arena)

Mario: Max tu te encargaras de la película (Max asiente) y el resto de la comida

Todos: de acuerdo (dicen al unisonó)

Max: (mira el lugar que se parece a la quebrada) oigan (todos lo miran) tengo una idea, vengan (se levanta y va hacia la quebrada, y las chicas Por curiosidad los siguieron)

En La Quebrada

Todos estaban viendo desde la cima de la quebrada el océano, hasta que Max miro maliciosamente a Mario y le dijo

Max: (malicioso) Mario, te reto a que te habientes

Mario: (asustado) ¿Qué?

Max: (sonríe maliciosamente) ya oiste, te reto a que te habientes desde aquí

Mario: si….bueno (nervioso) ahora (Max asiente) es que no se, es que….tengo miedo

Perla: (intrigada) vamos amor hazlo (lo mira como un chachorrito)

Mario: (se sensibiliza Por la manera en la que Perla lo veía pero no se inmuta y se acobarda enfrente de su chica) lo siento amor no puedo, tengo miedo, demasiado miedo

Max: hay no mames, esto no es nada (señala la quebrada)

Mario: (lo mira de manera incrédula) en serio (Max asiente) entonces hazlo tu

Max: (mira que Shira lo miraba y decide Ponerse los cojones) ya vas (se prepara para saltar) ESPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAA (se lanza al agua)

Shira: (mira orgullosa al hombre que ama caer al agua, y sin vergüenza alguna) Yo duermo con el (todos y todas la miran)

Mario: (se enfurece y se lanza) ESPARTAAAAAAAAAA

Oscar: (se lanza) ESPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tiempo Después

Era de noche y el grupo de amigos estaba jugando en una de las salas del pent-house, Shira había hablado con sus hermanas hace un rato y Por alguna razón cada que miraba a Max se sentía nerviosa, y solo sus hermanas sabían Porque, era casi hora de dormir, pero antes Mario tomo a Perla de la mano y la llevo a el balcón del primer piso del pent-house

Perla: (mira una mesa con un mantel blanco, dos sillas, unas velas, rosas, dos platos, y cubiertos) amor que es esto

Mario: (sonríe) es una cena romantica para ti y para mi amor, es algo que prepare con ayuda de los chicos

Perla: (sonríe con emoción) es hermoso

Mario: (le extiende la mano) me acompañaría en esta cena mi lady

Perla: (sonríe) no será mucha molestia

Mario: de ninguna manera (le toma la mano y la lleva a la mesa, le arrima la silla y se va a sentar) permíteme (mira hacia dentro del pent-house) mesero

Desde dentro: (voz de Oscar) vamos Keenan te toca (de repente sale Keenan vestido con un trajesito negro y un moñito rojo, unos zapatos que parecian finos, cargando dos bandejas con Lasaña y con expresión molesta)

Keenan: (molesto, se acerca a la mesa y deja los platos enfrente de cada uno) Provecho (se va de ahí)

Ambos comenzaron a comer su cena, acompañado el uno al otro, felices, entre risas, bromas, anécdotas, e incluso Mario tomo dos popotes, los doblo un Poco y disimulo ser un mamut, haciendo que Perla riera, terminaron su cena Mario la llevo a un cuarto, pero antes de entrar le pregunto a Max si rento la película y si lo hizo que ya estaba puesta en el DVD y que estaba lista para ser vista, entraron y cerraron la puerta con seguro ya que no querían ser molestados, tomaron un cubo de palomitas que Yoshino amablemente les hizo, mientras el resto se fue a la sala o a ver que hacían

Dentro Del Cuarto

Mario: (se sienta en la cama junto a Perla tomados de la mano) bien amor, empecemos (Perla sonríe y espera a que su novio casi marido ponga Play a la película, Mario toma el control remoto y inicia, el principio estaba algo confuso, pero cuando fue el minuto 00:10:48, fue cuando empezó lo tremendo, Max no había rentado una película de romance, sino una de XXX, Perla y Mario estaban sonrojados al 1000x1000, Mario estaba a punto de quitar la película pero Perla lo detuvo) que haces amor

Perla: espera (viendo como un hombre y una mujer tienen sexo) Podría Ponerse….interesante (dijo como si nada y Mario obedeció y dejo seguir la película)

En La Cocina

Todo estaba tranquilo menos Shira la cual se había ido a una de los cuarto, le había dicho a Max que fuera cuando pudiera ya que necesitaba hablar con el, Thomas estaba haciendo algunas preguntas sobre el país y sus costumbres, mientras que Max y Oscar les decía y el resto Ponian atención

Thomas: vaya, entonces es muy hermoso ese día de los muertos del que se habla (Max y Oscar asienten)

Oscar: (sonriendo) sip, en nuestro país es una tradición que ha ido de generación en generación

Max: es una de las costumbres mas sagradas de nuestro país (sonriendo) y la mas hermosa

Thomas: de acuerdo, entonces una ultima pregunta (piensa) ¿Si eligieran ser un animal? ¿Cuál seria?

Max: (como si nada) seria un lobo

Oscar: (piensa) un lobo gris tal vez

Marcus: (intrigado) ¿Por qué un lobo?

Oscar: piénsenlo, un lobo es un animal genial (mira que Yira se molesta un Poquito) no tanto como los zorros, pero tienen lo suyo

Max: además seria interesante intentar dormir como ellos lo hacen (mira su reloj) ya paso hora y media la película debió haber terminado ya (mira que todos asienten) vamos a ver que se traen (se levanta y seguido del resto van a la habitación de Mario y Perla, y justo cuando iban llegando vieron a los dos salir del cuarto

Max: Hola chicos (ambos lo miran y parecian sonrojados) terminaron de ver la película

Mario: (sonrojado y nervioso, tartamudea) s.s.s..i… . lo hicimos

Max: (sonríe maliciosamente) de acuerdo, ya es media noche así que me voy a dormi, que descansen tortolitos, yo debo hablar con Shira, buenas noches (se de ahí al igual que todos)

Mario y Perla estaban en el pasillo sonrojados hasta tal grado que sus caras parecian jitomates, pensaban dormir pero Perla dio otra idea

Perla: (sonrojada y nerviosa) amor, que te parece si vamos a la alberca

Mario: (sonrojado) cl…..claro amor (ambos sonrojados y nerviosos se van a la alberca del primer piso del pent-house)

En Una De Las Habitaciones

Max entro a una de las habitaciones y vio a Shira sentada en la orilla de la cama, parecía nerviosa, tristona, y preocupada, y eso a Max le inquieto un Poco

Max: (preocupado) hola amor (Shira lo mira) querías hablar conmigo

Shira: (suspira) si amor (le señala que se siente junto a ella) ven siéntate (Max obedeció y se sentó junto a ella)

Max: (le toma las manos) que sucede

Shira: amor, hace menos de una semana que tu y yo nos conocemos no (Max asiente) y hasta ahora ambos echo cosas Por el otro (Max vuelve a asentir) y pues hay algo que quiero pedirte, pero tengo miedo de que me odies Por eso

Max: hay Por favor amor, se lo que sea yo lo hare, Por ti haría y te daría lo que sea, tu solo pidelo y lo hare o te lo dare (sonriendo de manera confiada)

Shira: (suspira profundamente y mira al suelo un momento, para luego regresarla a los ojos de Max) Quiero un Bebe

Max: (sorprendido) si claro

Shira: (sorprendida) ¿Qué?

Max: (como si nada) si osea, si quieres un bebe, podemos tener un bebe

Shira: (sorprendida e incrédula) en serio

Max: claro, osea, por lo económico no te preocupes, con los 2,500 pesos que mi papa me deposita al mes es lo suficiente para mantenerte a ti, y a un bebe (feliz)

Shira: pero amor estas seguro un bebe es una gran responsabilidad (intentando afirmar la respuesta de Max)

Max: claro que si amor, un bebe no es lo mismo a cuidar de un chachorro, pero dare todo mi esfuerzo para poder tener una familia contigo (ambos sonríen y se dan un beso rápido) y, cuando lo quieres intentar

Shira: (sonríe coquetamente) que te parece si lo intentamos ahora cariño

Max: (sonríe de la misma manera) de acuerdo, pero permíteme un momento, debo hacer algo rápidamente (toma su grabadora y sale de la habitación)

Con Mario y Perla

Mario y Perla se habían metido desde hace un rato a la alberca, aunque nadaban a una distancia un poco larga, ambos se encontraban sonrojados, ni el agua fría de la alberca podía hacer que el calor se les bajara, pronto y sin aviso, Perla se acerco nadando a Mario y lo abrazo por la espalda

Mario: (avergonzado se da la vuelta y mira a Perla la cual tenia el pelaje mojado y pegado al cuerpo, y al verla de esa manera se sentía excitado) amor que haces

Perla: (sonríe) sssssssh solo déjate llevar (se acerca a Mario y lo besa)

Mario: (estaba sorprendido, pero solo obedeció y se dejo llevar, comenzó a besarla con cariño y poco a poco fue subiendo la intensidad del beso, hasta el punto en que empezó a manosearla, eso sorprendió un poco, pero no le importo y siguieron, y justo cuando las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse mejor sintieron que alguien los observaba, ambos miraron hacia atrás y ahí estaba Max como si nada)

Max: (sonriendo) Holiwis

Perla: (un poco molesta) que pasa Max

Max: (deja la grabadora en el suelo y le da Play a una rola llamada Careless Whisper) con todo viejo (le dice a Mario y se va con Perla)

Perla: (confundida) eso fue raro, pero que importa (no le toman importancia y siguen con su acto de amor)

Mario: (se detiene por un instante) esto me recuerda una parte muy especifica de la película

Perla: (sonríe) que te parece si llevamos el resto de la acción a la habitación (una rima O_O)

Mario: (sonriendo) ya vas

Ambo salieron rápidamente de la alberca y sin haberse secado el agua, se fueron a una habitación

Perla: (metió su mano y saco el Pene de Mario para sorprenderse)

Mario: (Sorprendido) Perla

Perla: (sonrojada al Extremo al tener el Pene de Mario enfrene de ella, grande, mostrando las venas por su erección) vaya, es muy grande (recarga su cabeza en la parte baja de Mario y comienza a masturbarlo con movimientos horizontales y Leves)

Mario: (Sonrojado porque Perla le estaba Jalando el ``Fideo´´ XD, pero no la detuvo, al contrario puso su mano en la cabeza de Perla y la acaricia) ay, ay, ay

Perla: (Sonríe coquetamente, se separa baja hasta la entrepierna del panda y se queda ahí un momento mientras lo masturbaba) Espero que te guste esto (Lentamente deja de Masturbarlo, y lame el Pene del Mario, desde el ``El Nido Donde Estan Los Huevos´´, hasta la cereza, lo lame, lo besa en la punta, y luego se lo mete a la Boca, y siente que Mario le acaricia, la cabeza, la espalda, y por ultimo deja su mano en su Nalga izquierda y la acaricia)

Mario: (acaricia la nalga izquierda) mira nada mas, eres muy hermosa sabias (ella para un momento, y mientras tenia el Pene de Mario en su boca niega, y sigue bajando y subiendo su cabeza, mientras Lame y se la ``mamaba´´ por así decirlo) pues es cierto, eres muy hermosa, una espalda muy flexible y tersa, unas caderas muy bien definidas, tus pechos, para mi son perfectos, sean como sean, tu torso plano, firme, y muy hermoso, tus Nalgas (con su mano derecha las acaricia ambas nalgas) firmes, y grandes, tu cola, es esponjosa, suave (la cola de Perla le rosa la cara) y adorable, eres perfecta y hermosa (Mientras acariciaba la nalga de Perla, deja de acariciarla, baja su mano a la entrepierna de Perla y la masturba con sus dedos Medio y índice)

Perla: (Abre los ojos como plato al sentirlo masturbándola, pero sus ojos adoptan un brillo singular, cierra sus ojos a la mitad y sigue, mientras que una mano toma los Huevos de Mario)

Nota de Autor: (Apenado) no se si decirles huevos o no, no se ustedes díganme, si quieren que les llame como son realmente o no

Mario: (Siente que esta a punto de eyacular) Perla, voy a acabar, y pronto, deberías apartarte (Mira que Perla no se separa) Perla, en serio, me…voy…a….¡VENIR! (de pronto eyacula en la boca de Perla)

Perla: (siente el semen de Mario siendo disparado en su boca, pero no se separa y lo traga, pero era tanto que un poco se salió mientras lo tragaba, dejo de tragarlo, se separa y lame los restos que quedaban en el Pene de Mario, lo limpia por completo y lo mira a los ojos) Espero que puedas seguir jugando un rato (sonríe juguetona y lujuriosamente)

Mario: si claro que puedo (de un cajón al lado de la cama, saca una caja de condones, pero Perla pone su mano en el brazo de Mario y lo hace regresar la caja al cajón, dejándolo sorprendido) Pero Perla (lo caya dándole un beso)

Perla: No me importa si quedo embarazada (se tira en la cama, y con sus dos dedos abre su vagina) lo que me importa es sentirte Mario

Mario: (la mira rendido) dentro de nueve meses no quiero reclamos de acuerdo (ella asiente feliz, y el le sonríe) de acuerdo, entonces aquí voy (se quita el traje de baño por completo, y lo deja en el suelo, voltea a ver a Perla la cual extiende los brazos y abre y cierra sus manos, como un bebe queriendo algo, Mario, sonríe, se acuesta entre las piernas de Perla y se besan, luego de eso Mario baja su mirada hacia abajo y mira su Pene, erecto y justo en la zona de Perla) estas segura de esto

Perla: (sonriendo) absolutamente

Mario: no hay marcha atrás después del primer empujón (ella lo besa)

Perla: no me importa, con tal de que tu seas mi primera vez, ahora empecemos con esto (con su cola, toma el miembro de Mario, abre un poco mas las piernas, y dirige el pene del Mario a su vagina) Vamos corazón da el primer empujón

Mario: (sonríe, mira hacia abajo, y lentamente mete la punta en la vagina de Perla, la cual levanta los brazos mientras estaba recostada, y respiraba hondo) aquí vamos (lentamente lo va metiendo, y desgarra un poco la entrada de Perla, poco a poco, la desgarra mas, y más, hasta que pequeños chorros de sangre salen de la vagina de Perla, mientras Mario la penetraba)

Perla: (Sudando a mares, y mordiéndose un dedo por el dolor, se quita el dedo de la boca) Mario es muy grande, ojala y quepa todo

Mario: (le acaricia la mejilla para calmarla) tranquila lo hará (da un último empujón y lo mete por completo, quitándole la virginidad a la Renamon, la cual se retorcía de dolor y placer) Te lo dije (iba a sacarlo pero Perla lo detiene, sujetándolo con sus brazos por detrás de su cuello)

Perla: espera un poco, por favor, me duele bastante (Con su hocico y cara enterrados en el cuello de Mario)

Después de algunos besos y caricias de parte de Mario, Perla pudo calmarse un poco y dejo que Mario siguiera con su labor

Mario: (lentamente, saco si Pene, para luego volverlo a meter con una embestida leve)

Perla: Ah (iba a gritar pero Mario la caya con un beso)

Mario: (comenzó a hacer embestidas mas fuertes y rapidas) di mi nombre

Perla: (siente como el dolor se convierte en placer) Mario (dice mientras disfrutaba las embestidas)

Mario: (la toma del mentón) Gritalo

Perla: Mario (Lo besa) Mario, Mario, Mario, (siente como se acercaba su orgasmo) MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (De pronto Mario eyacula y la llena de su semilla)

Mario no pudo mas, y la llena de el, disparando calientes chorros de semen dentro de ella, y ambos se miran a los ojos.

Perla: (lo besa) te amo Mario

Mario: (le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla) te amo Perla (Perla Bosteza) creo que te cansaste

Perla: (sonriendo) si me canse, podríamos dormir un rato

Mario: (lentamente saca su miembro acompañado de liquido seminal, el cual sale de la vagina de Perla, y se acuesta detrás de ella) claro que si (sonríe, toma la sabana de la cama y los cubre a ambos, y besa la mejilla de Perla antes de acostarse junto a ella) descansa

Ambos se durmieron en los brazos del otro, con grandes sonrisas estampadas en sus caras, y justo cuando cerraron los ojos escucharon un gran y fuerte grito de placer de parte de una mujer, y parecía ser de Shira, y al parecer ella gritaba mas fuerte que sus hermanas

Perla: (pensando) al parecer Max si complace a mi hermana

Mario: hablamos de eso mañana amor, ahora, durmamos (se acomoda en la cama y se recuesta junto a su hermosa compañera)

En La Habitación De Max y Shira

Ambos estaban al lado del otro, jadeantes, y sudando de cansancio, mirándose el uno al otro mientras se repartían besos de amor y placer, mientras que Max puso una de sus manos en el vientre de Shira y ella solo aferro la mano de Max en su vientre

Shira: (sonriendo) hay amor, no quisiera esperar la prueba de embarazo

Max: ni yo amor, ni quisiera esperar a saber si sere padre (se besan una vez mas) pero hay que esperar

Shira: de acuerdo (sonríe y se recuesta en la cama) buenas noches amor

Max: (se acerca a ella, la abraza y le besa la cabeza) buenas noches cachorrita

Shira: buenas noches (ambos cierran los ojos y se duermen)

Las cosas para todo el grupo de amigos no podrían estar, mejor se oirían campanas de boda, pero seria raro para ciertas personas, y sin que Mario o Max lo supieran es que algo pequeño, y tierno se estaba formando en el interior de Shira y Perla, pero el de Shira parecía ser un poco mas avanzado, como si algo en su vida estuviera desarrollándose desde hace mucho, mucho mas, pero no mas de una semana, al igual que Yira

Al Día Siguiente

Era todavía muy temprano, al menos las 6 de la mañana y el sol comenzaba a salir, y en una de las habitaciones, la cual era la de Marcus, el muy holgazán seguía dormido, pero en una de esas jalo un poco las cobijas y las aparto de Yoshino, la cual estaba desnuda y dormida al lado de Marcus, abrazandolo y el a ella (QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7


End file.
